The Fine Art Of Falling Apart
by Osage
Summary: Will's thoughts are more visually inclined than he'd like to allow. Post Season 3 episode 10.
1. Chapter 1

The Fine art of Falling Apart

It was too late. She was gone, he had one too many glasses of bourbon with Diane to get over it, yet there he was on his favorite leather chair replaying Alicia's words in his mind.

It was over.

It was also inevitable.

Earlier he was an anxious bundle of nerves, like a lamb knowing he's about to be slaughtered Will fret and paced, trying to find the right words though none came as he tried and failed at sitting still.

Now, the entire after effect was mind numbing. There was no heart break, no tears, no pleas for her to stay. Just an embrace which was more for her benefit than his and then she was gone. _How cathartic_, he thought, practically hearing his father's favourite words.

Diane was gone, had been for a long time, yet he couldn't recall when she slipped out. Life kept moving on fast forward and for the first time he wondered why. What was the point? He tried to convince Celeste that work was important, work was the right path but what was the point of living on fast forward if you couldn't have what was right in front of you. What was right within your means.

The glass settled with a loud clank on the table by his armchair. He was tired. Tired of all this bullshit, but most of all tired of bad timing and jealous husbands.

They always had bad timing.

A mournful smile broke over him. This was his fault. With cases and work and all the sneaking around, it was tearing her apart and he had to keep her at arms length because that investigation would've sunk them both. In retrospect this break was the best thing for both of them, she was safe...maybe he could save himself too.

Chuckling at the stupid thought he rubbed his weary eyes. Everyone knew nothing would've changed whether they stopped seeing each other or not, the snowball fell and an avalanche was coming, taking away that original snowflake wasn't going to stop it.

No, he did the right thing. For once, letting her walk out was doing the right thing for both of them.

So why did he feel so empty?

Raising the glass, he didn't notice it was empty until the familiar cold of the ice nipped his lip. Startled, he stared at rocks, glad to feel at least something even if it was just the cold.

The muted click of heels came to rest at his door. Unlike Diane's attention commanding ones, these tried to make their approach subtle if only to give him time to react.

Only one person around here knew how to do that.

"Kalinda." He said, reclining back without looking at her. "Did you find anything?"

"I found a lot today," The clicks resumed, growing closer, ending at his side. "Nothing on your audit. I'm still looking into that."

They stayed in a moment of silence, both overlooking the world view outside his spacious office window. Will nursed his empty glass, while Kalinda stood firm, on guard, one supporting the other without saying a word. Why can't all relationships be this straight forward?

After what seemed like forever he manned up enough to glance up to her. She looked weary too. Pulling double for him and Eli was taking its toll, but something told him she was blind to it. Or at the very least was too stubborn to back off. A trait he was growing weary with himself.

"Do you like my furniture?"

"Your furniture?" she repeated neutrally in a well patented inquiring tone.

He nodded, suppressing the amused smile playing at his lips.

She shrugged. "It's yours."

"But do you like it?" he pressed. "I'm thinking of redecorating. Starting a new chapter."

"Waving a white flag will not end the current chapter."

He chuckled lightly. Kalinda Sharma must've been a philosopher in the past life. But it was times like this he was thankful for her less than enlightening wisdom, often making him face things he'd rather not.

"Will, how big is the real damage?"

It took him a moment to switch gears and realize she wasn't talking about Alicia. "Pandora's box level big. The last thing I need is the states attorney getting inside the firm, threatening out clients."

"Lamont Bishop."

"He won't stop there." Will said, eyeing the bottle of bourbon Diane left behind.

"He'll try to have you disbarred." Kalinda concluded.

Will's silence spoke more than words. Standing he poured himself another glass but instead of taking a swig he let it sit there, feeling Kalinda's eyes on the back of his head he tried retrieving some work related inquiry but his mind came up empty. All thoughts coming back to Alicia.

"You haven't told her." She said, "but you want to."

"She's gone," he blurted before he could stop himself. It must've been the alcohol because the admission, though soft and meant for himself, reached her ears.

"Actually she's next door."

_Of course she was, that's where she'll always be, just out of my reach._

Will took a swig of his drink, pondering what to do next. To an outsider everything was falling apart, the job, the firm, the relationship, but what scared him the most was how devoid of feeling it was. There was no anger or frustration and even the nerves left him, ebbing away with the alcohol.

He had the weekends again. There wouldn't be anymore quickies and hot sensual wall sex. There wouldn't be any sneaking around and stolen moments, it somehow felt liberating. Truth was, seeing the family through that door made him realize just how far off from his own wants he was. Just how far he was willing to go for her...it was always about her...

Kalinda was beside him now, he couldn't remember hearing her move. Leaning a hand against the table she studied him. He kept his eyes downcast. There were enough people judging and analyzing him, with more to come thanks to Peter and Wendy.

Kalinda didn't say anything as she reached over, grasping the bottle. He glanced around for the second glass, but she was already filling his.

"The first stage is grief."

The liquid flowed half full.

"Then anger."

Breaching the mark it rose higher.

"Before acceptance."

She topped it off, few millimetres shy of the brim.

Will looked to her as she nodded in confidence, studying him. Of all people she was the hardest to read, impossible at times. But right now only her confidence in him shone through and for that he was thankful. He could've hugged her but that would breach some invisible line between them, and there was only so much ambiguity one man could take.

She stepped away, disappearing behind him.

"Kalinda," The heels stopped somewhere near the doorway. "I know you saved Grace. Thank you." He said the words he knew she'd long to hear but wouldn't from Alicia.

He could literally feel her hesitation before she collected herself enough to answer. "It was nothing."

"Well it's something to me. It's something for her too." Standing, stuffing his hands in his pockets he finally glanced her way. "Good work today, K."

"Don't roll over just yet."

Was all she said before disappearing out the door, leaving him to ponder more words.

Will didn't miss the hint of a smile ghosting her lips, one mirrored by his own as she strode past his glass wall. He liked their symbiotic relationship. They had each other's backs and in this line of work that was more than money could buy.

Surveying his office he thought about the redesign, vowing that if they survived through all this, if he beat them back, he would change things. No more sensual red to remind him of her whisper at the nape of his neck. Maybe a nice black and white to hide the good parts and the bad, a nice black and white that would never let him forget the emptiness of grey.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fine Art of Falling Apart

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. This follow-up is for you guys!**

Energetic tones of Sloan's 'if it feels good do it', sounded through his ear buds, a great motivator for the long and solitary job ahead. He would have to remember to thank the IT guy for the recommendation; this album was now the soundtrack to his life.

Hoisting a large pan of paint through the door he let it clatter on the floor of his empty corner office. Thanks to the audit, Lockhart and Gardner chocked the firm to a halt. Nobody was allowed to conduct any legal work within the building for the next two months while the audit took place. The lawyers were outraged, Diane was furious, but Will found it the perfect opportunity to redecorate.

Truth was he hadn't thought in artistic terms in quite a while. He was always the jock, the one pitching the balls and making the plays. But there was only so many rounds of basketball you could play by yourself before facility managers just shook their heads. His so called friends shunned him and Kalinda wouldn't be caught dead with a basketball, so Will had to find a new hobby. It just happened to involve colors, or lack of them where his office was concerned.

_saw it all and i can't deny  
>it's a hard life living a lie<em>

* * *

><p>Wendy Scott Carr, flanked by the smug mugs of Cary and Dana made a beeline for his office, drawing all eyes to her war path. Lawyers stopped their conversations, clients aimed him suspicious looks, but Will couldn't hide behind glass doors.<p>

It was time.

They didn't give him the courtesy of knocking as she strode in and read him his court order. He sat with fists beneath his chin emoting as much professional detachment he could muster.

Diane stormed in, but she was too late. The good part of the show was over and there was nothing she could argue or do to turn the order around.

They had him in their sights and they weren't letting go until the full two month investigation ran its course.

"You can't be serious."

"We are, Diane." Wendy replied in that glass house tone of hers. "Mr. Gardener is being investigated and that means any and all property under his claim will be seized and thoroughly examined." She said, with a smile that would never fool a blind man.

"You can't expect an entire firm to just pack up and relocate." Eli jumped in, flanking Will's left. Turns out he was a better friend than he cared to admit.

"You have until the end of the week to rent another piece of real estate." Wendy drawled. "In the meantime, these are your court dates Mr. Gardner, can we trust you to show up or should we take more restrictive measures?"

Will took the papers. "I'll be there." He said, more to appease the eavesdroppers than because of any real conviction. At this stage he knew they wanted him to run. Any and all excuses to put him in chains was what they, no— what Peter was itching for. "Anything else?"

Wendy added one last civil smile, which he greatly didn't return, before sauntering out to her minions.

"Diane..." Will began.

"How fast can we be mobile?" she asked Eli.

"I made friends in real estate, didn't think they'd be useful." Eli shrugged at Diane's approval. "Look I'm new at this so don't push too hard. Relational mechanics 101 isn't basic reading."

"Good. I'll see if we can get any weight behind us. Can I trust you with damage control?"

"Yes."

They exchanged nods and strode out without a word to Will. Only Eli glanced back, a look between pity and concern graced his features before he started rounding up the senior associates.

Will understood Diane's position. When cancer hit every lawyer knew the limb must be cut off.

He was the limb.

But that didn't make things any less aggravating.

Pelting the list to the floor he sat back and let the anger surge as he watched every scramble on the other side of his glass world. 

* * *

><p><em>i can't invest my time<br>i've tried it all and i'm tired of trying_

The halls were constricted with misplaced furniture moved out of the way especially for the renovations. His favourite couch now stood diagonally between his and Diane's corner. Will snagged the water bottle near his couch before plopping down.

The entire firm was like a very congested ghost town. Stuffed and empty at the same time, silent but somehow almost mourning its occupants. His eyes lingered on the empty office he saved for last in his redecorating rampage.

It stood empty the longest but only because it was empty long before this upheaval began.

**[add a line]**

"I'm doing this for my kids, Will...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said through clenched teeth. He tried to convince himself it wouldn't hurt so much if he was just civil about it, but that was a lie and the anger was surfacing.

Alicia could see it.

He could feel her seeing it but hated being the cause of her worry—okay maybe hated was too strong a word—but she always was too damn perceptive, and with everything closing around him he wasn't that good at keeping the mask on these days.

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine."

She nodded, as if pondering just how much to push.

Seemingly making up her mind, she stood and headed for his door.

Will diverted his gaze to the windows, trying to redirect his rage, but Alicia surprised him by closing the door and returning to the seat before him.

"You did a lot for me, Will. I appreciate it and will never forget that. But I know you. I know the way you get when you're tense, angry or hurt. You and Diane have been arguing a lot and I'm worried...is something going on? Something I can help with before I go?"

_You can help by not going._

He wanted to say but bit down his tongue. She was moving on, rightfully so. The more distance she could put between herself and this place the better it would be for her.

"Alicia, everything's fine. Diane and I are weathering a tough economy and losing an irreplaceable lawyer in the process." He smiled at her smile. "It's going to be a rocky road but we'll be fine." He said, putting on his best patented grin. "I promise, now go. Say hi to Canning for me."

"I will."

They stood and against better judgment pulled in for a light embrace. It was awkward now and they both felt it.

But they held on a lot longer than necessary, neither really wanting to let go but both knowing it was the right thing to do.

Will held the door and then closed it behind her. Diane's gaze pierced through him from her office as she cradled a phone to her ear but Will was too exhausted to deal with another fight right now so he turned his back to her. 

* * *

><p><em>you can't wear your heart on your sleeve<br>if you're just going to leave_

He came through the doors whistling the tune and handling the paint buckets. The entire right side of his wall was done and a nice sheen of white was drying to a matte finish.

Three red walls stood waiting to be converted.

Pouring more paint into the pans, Will got to work, his arm brushing the private bathroom handle which they favored for quickies. 

* * *

><p>"What if someone saw us?" she whispered between chaste kisses, deft fingers already slipping to his belt.<p>

"I'll fire them." Her soft laugh hitched in her throat as his fingers slid near a sensitive spot along her spine.

He couldn't believe they found another use for this bathroom—that he actually managed to talk her into using it this way—it was incredible. She was incredible.

Feeling her arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer he didn't resist.

"What if they _all _know?" she moaned into the nape of his neck.

He pulled back to see the mirth of amusement in her eyes. Smiling he decided to play along. "I'll fire the whole firm." They moved together slowly. "New lawyers, blind and deaf ones whom we'll never have to worry about." He murmured into her ear as she jackknifed against him.

Her deep throaty laugh was suppressed by a kiss as his whole body felt the vibrations. If this was addiction then he was hooked. 

* * *

><p>Throwing the paintbrush aside he stretched and wound his arm, trying to lose the soreness. For the past two weeks he lived and worked in this place and now it seemed like it was taking its toll.<p>

For the first time in his life he began to fear age and knew that not working out was the likely cause of the current ache. Or was it...

Dismissing any thought of overworking himself he decided to take a break regardless. All three walls were finished now anyways, that left the ceiling and it could be dealt with later.

Grabbing the bottle he took a trip to survey his handiwork around the rest of the office.

The pickled blue on Diane's office walls finally dried. He made a mental note to add the emerald green accents later to make them pop with the pale blue multi-level loop pile carpet that was scheduled for installation next week. The five palette color swatch for her office nearly closed down the local home outfitter store, but Will knew after all he's put them through Diane wasn't going to forgive him so easily. So if a new visually stunning office was the start to mending the work relationship then so be it.

He smirked at the light hint of green he had in mind for the accents on her left wall. Green for envy, jealousy, something to always remind him of what Diane Lockhart was capable of when threatened, at the very least it would be something different.

He wasn't looking to go on a full creative bonanza like Apple, but some thing's needed to change. Work was important but so was play. At least if the others died in their office for whatever reason, their personalities wouldn't be easily washed away. Celeste had the right idea all along he pondered, amused that she had vested him without even being there. 

* * *

><p>"You should call her." Kalinda said from his couch as they sat and watched the court technician's whisk away boxes of Lockhart and Gardner's case files.<p>

"Which her are you talking about?" Will mumbled with a smirk as his caller ID read the twelfth missed call from Celeste.

Kalinda gave him a knowing glance but didn't say anything more.

"How's Diane?"

"Running the reigns well," Kalinda said, "considering..."

"That her partner sunk the ship. I get it."

"I was going to say the relocation but that works too."

Will laughed and Kalinda formed her first smile of the day. Will liked this, he loved it actually because she was the only one he didn't have to answer to, didn't have to put as much a facade towards and it was refreshing.

But something was bothering her too and he hated being out of the loop. It cost people their firms these days.

"How are you, Kalinda?"

She looked taken aback, but with her it was likely the desired effect. "I'm fine." she replied, as if as if wading through glass shards.

Will's head lowered to meet her eyes but she was a blank slate.

He didn't want to pry, after all it was between them and the only way they could solve it was between them. Of course him having dated Alicia wasn't exactly a red carpet invite for Kalinda to spill all.

"You're not." He said, then chucked his discretion aside. "What happened between you and Alicia?"

"Alicia and me happened between us." She sighed, shaking her head at his look of shock. "We hit a snag. Look, I don't want to get into this right now."

Will nodded again, but his curiosity didn't die down. A fleeting look of regret crossed her features before she was back in control of her impassive mask.

The truth was he knew it was something about Peter, but he wouldn't let himself come to that conclusion. Kalinda needed a friend, not some scheming bastard putting the strings together. Unfortunately, he knew he wouldn't make a good friend in this situation for scheming bastards didn't back down. First Alicia, then Kalinda, now him. Just who did Peter think he was?

A knock sounded on the glass, drawing their looks. Eli motioned to Kalinda before rushing off.

Kalinda stayed where she sat, unmoving.

"You should go, they need you."

"You need someone, Will." She stated simply, watching him as he struggled with his thoughts. "Some people are worth fighting for."

She stood and he rose with her. But before she turned away he reached out, tugging her arm, drawing her into a hug.

Startled she stiffened against him, but he only held her in a friendly embrace, nothing more nothing less. "You need a friend, K. I'm right here if you need to talk." He said softly, into her hair.

"I know." He heard her reply as the awkwardness died down and she relaxed before stepping away. "Thanks."

With that she was out the door and Will was alone again. 

* * *

><p><em>you know he's not the one for you<br>but that's no fault of mine_

Shuffling past he peered into Caitlin's office next. It was the smallest and therefore the first one nearing completion. He kept most of the red but added yellow accents to reflect her overambitious personality.

He smiled as he pictured her reaction, she would probably scream gasp and then all but jump him. But unlike to most observers this wasn't his move of affection. He was only praising her potential, nothing more. If anything, Cary taught him just how deep the sting of neglect can bite you in the ass so Will made a note to treat new hires with a few well deserved perks for their efforts.

The beginning of 'The Other Man' wafted to his ears as he reached Alicia's office. It hadn't been used and he planned to keep it that way as long as possible. All of her furniture was still in there, bare but in there and that's where it would stay.

He knew everyone would fight him tooth and nail for that space but he wasn't going to back down. Nobody was going to paint over that least of all him.

Some things you just don't change. 

* * *

><p>Things would change tonight.<p>

He was kicking ass in court, they were one day away from the verdict but it was basically a slam dunk. Everyone around him started singing different tunes when Kalinda surfaced, pulling dirt on everyone behind her. It paying off and the clearance letter was already in the mail.

Wend lost and he was free.

They could start again, work it properly this time and there would be no backlash of quid pro quo because she was in a different firm now.

Shoving his way through the dense convention center, Will spotted his destination. She was bound to be there, Peter wasn't set to give the speech for another hour.

He'd pull her aside, tell her what was going on, why he was free now and why they needed to plan. Now. No ifs buts or maybe's he would give her the choice and she would make it right then and there.

She would choose him.

The ridiculousness of his hasty plan and wishful answer wasn't lost on him, but he was out of options and time. He was also tired of playing it safe and being disappointed.

No. This time the ball would be in her court, even though she'd have a lot to deal with, he knew her. He knew she could multi-task better than their entire graduating class combined. It would be a surprise at first, but maybe a pre-emptive strike was necessary. At least this time.

Pushing through the last barricade of reporters he was faced with horror as the crowd started their applause.

Up on the podium, Peter stood waiving, apparently just finishing his speech. Alicia sat on stage right at his left, flanked by the kids and Eli. She didn't see him but she clapped along putting on the good wife act, except it was no longer an act.

As Peter cracked a joke the crowd roared, but all that faded to the background as Will tunnelvisioned on the mother laughing with her kids.

They were happy.

She was Just fine without him.

Will stood within the chaos for a moment longer. The reporters further up in the VIP area started asking questions and the customary presidential grilling began.

With one last look at her carefree smile, he allowed a bittersweet one of his own before sinking back into the chaos. 

* * *

><p><em>now i'm the other man, no one's rooting for me<br>if i'm the other man, nature will abhor me_

He paused the song as the elevator doors opened, slinging the ear buds over his neck as he scanned for the visitor area.

Catching his reflection in the glass slowed his steps. He looked scruffy with the beat up blue sweats and paint stained t-shirt and three day stubble—the epitome of business casual—but since his stuff was beyond the visitor area there was no avoiding the appearance.

It would have to do.

Rounding the corner he came face to face with someone he thought had wiped her hands clean of him already.

"Celeste..." he mumbled, pleasantly shocked. "What're you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Will." She held up the brown bags bearing the deli takeout logo from across the street. "Please, don't help me just stand there like an oaf."

Plucking the bags from her arms he helped her manoeuvre around furniture, into the conference hall. At this point it was the only room with a decent table and the only one un-touched by his renovation spree.

"Love what you've done with the place," Celeste remarked sarcastically, as they passed the last stray chair. "Where is everybody, I thought work was your mantra?"

"The rent on the other place expires in two weeks, they're not coming back until then."

"So you decided to spruce up the place?" she glanced through the other door and into Diane's unfinished office. "By yourself?"

"What are you doing here, Celeste?"

She turned on him with sly eyes. "Well since you've been screening my calls I decided to come here in person and check for a pulse." Reaching into the bag she brought out plates of Salad and two overstuffed subs. "Also thought we'd celebrate your win."

Will stayed still as she laid things out, studying her offerings while trying to discern her ulterior motive.

Celeste cleared the bags before looking up to him with an expression of mock annoyance. "Would you stop already? I'm here to make sure you don't starve. So turn off the gears and have some food. You can't eat paint, Will." She said, eying his paint stained shirt, lingering on his chest.

Eyes hard, serious, he sat down. But soon lost himself as the first bite reminded him of the hunger he neglected for the past too many days.

Before long he was relaxed, even laughing at her retellings, adding his own unguarded comments in the right places, which sometimes earned him a cucumber flick to the cheek.

When the food faded, they relaxed into a comfortable silence, both satiated and happy.

"Thanks for this, really." He said after a while. "I miss this."

"Then why didn't you pick up the phone or at least return my calls?" she asked, her tone more inquisitive than accusing.

"I don't know." Celeste gave him the 'bullshit' look, forcing his hands to the air. "Okay, fine. Celeste, I was getting audited, you know that now and you sure as hell knew it then." He said, lowering his voice to a murmur when he saw her paying genuine attention. "At the time I didn't want to drag anyone with me so I kept my distance. Embraced my inner exile and started playing with paint. That's it."

"Is it?" she challenged, though it held no bite. She only analyzed him in a slightly more unnerving way than Kalinda before settling back into one of Lockhart`s good leather chairs. "I was worried, Will." He snorted but she continued, a look of seriousness he never saw before manifested in her body language. "I mean it. All I wanted was to make sure you were okay and hearing nothing kind of sucked."

Will took that and spun it, not liking the way the conversation was heading. "We weren't exactly on each other's speed dial."

She shook her head. "All I know is at a time like that, people need any and all supports to come out of the woodwork. People value things like that. But you," she jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest, "you decided to shield yourself and play Picasso." She smeared a thin layer of paint over his shoulder. "You hated art."

"I like working with my hands."

"On Alicia?" Brow furrowed and eyes darkening, Will employed his best defences. But Celeste wasn't backing down. "Seriously, did she do that much damage? Because this isn't the Will Gardner I remember."

"I already told you what happened to that version of Will Gardner, Celeste. I have enough critics as it is."

She allowed for silence but only until his irritation died down.

"We could be happy." He whipped to face her but only met her rueful smile. "We can get you the commissioner position in time, Will." He let out a breath, thankful this wasn't the conversation he was imagining. She continued, "The window hasn't closed yet but it is closing. Fast."

"Thank you, but I told you I'm not interested." He said, thinking she at least got points for trying to feed him. "How is it out there with Bankruptcy?"

She shrugged, a non-committal shrug. "It's rough and we take the good and the bad. But..." she looked up to him. "It would be easier if we had someone dependable to fill us out. Someone I could trust."

Will started to chuckle.

Celeste glared at him but soon enough her own grin broke out as she rolled her eyes, asking the inevitable, "what?"

"This is what you wanted to discuss? All the phone calls were an opportunity to bribe me into this new firm?"

A foreign sign of hurt flashed in her eyes, before she answered that. "I was actually worried about you. What's the scoop on lady love? She seemed to be having a great time at the conference."

"Yeah," he started picking at the plastic container leftovers. "I'd like her to remain that way."

They looked to eachother for the longest time before Celeste waived a hand. "Relax, I'm not scouting her anytime soon. She can stay in happily complicated wedded bliss." She rose and started cleaning, Will helped.

"Will, just so you know, if you want something go for it don't live in regret. Otherwise I may not be responsible for my lack of tact." She said, from her position near the garbage can.

Crossing his arms his smile faltered between flattered and amused. "And what's that supposed to mean?

With a wink she weaved her way through the furniture, back to the visitor area. "Just take care of yourself!" was all he heard before the elevator doors drowned that out.

For the rest of the day he worked with vigor. It paid off when all four office ceilings were topped off with their base coats.

_we've all been in one situation or another  
>we regret<em>


	3. Chapter 3

The Fine Art of Falling Apart

Clothes met pawing hands before the doors elevator slid shut. The two occupants were knee deep in need and nothing was going to stop now, not now.

His tie hit the floor replaced with her lips, teasing, coaxing at the stubbly sensitive spots along his neck.

Will drew back, kissing her roughly, devouring her lips, feeling her smile pressed against him before it broke into a giggle.

"And here I thought we'd take it slow."

"I'm done waiting forever," he mumbled into her mouth, smiling at the sensual whimper escaping her throat.

"We should talk." She murmured against his skin, as he hoists her against the wall.

"We're done talking."

Her laugh filled the elevator, deeply punctuated by soft moans as they started moving up. 

* * *

><p>"You're being childish."<p>

"I'm trying here, Diane. Help me out."

"Trying?" She snorted, cracking into a laugh. "Trying involves checking in, coming to work and trying to keep things moving, not barricading yourself in a wall of paint." She motioned to her new walls, strutting around the office. "What is this?"

Will shook his head. "I was toxic, you made that very clear so I stayed away, kept the firm clean. I did my part, Diane. When are you going to let this go?"

Her expression only soured further. "When my walls return."

He chuckled. "You don't like the palette?"

"I don't like spontaneity." She strolled up to him. "Will, look around you. Red, yellow, green with envy." Her brow rose with the last words, pairing with a coy amusement as if she caught him in a lie. "This is not some circus this is a law firm. If you want to play the painter do that on your own time in your own space."

Fishing his phone from his suit pocket he dialled before holding it up to his ear. "I'm cancelling the carpet. Any other requests."

Arms folded, shaking her head, she looked like the proverbial disappointed mother. "Get some air. This is not your element, go do what you do best and come back put together."

With one last look over his handiwork, he rose, heading for the door.

"It's beautiful." Her voice pierced the air. "But it's not standard, and standard is everything in this business, you know that."

"We're people Diane." He grasped the wooden panel. "Sometimes we need to stand out, otherwise we're just dancing to someone else's tune."

"Wonderful, now you're going to take up music."

"I'll send you the click track." He said over his shoulder before walking out, being careful to meander around the furniture in his path.

Being back in his power suit was constrictive, almost foreign, making him realize just how much the T-shirts and sweats had become a second skin. They were safer, maybe for someone who liked safe. But truth be told he missed power and tonight was all about getting it back, he was done being everybody's punching bag.

The elevator doors closed as he adjusted the red tie around his neck.

It was time to move on. 

* * *

><p>They made it to door, stopping long enough to fumble with the keycard before crashing through. The back of her knees hit the bed, pulling him over the edge, pinning her beneath him.<p>

Both laughing at the haste and absurdity of getting right down to it, they stopped. Her dress was unzipped as skilled hands slowly pried each button of his shirt away, replacing the fabric with the feel of...diamonds?

He stopped moving. The jewellery dug into his chest while the clink of a necklace and rub of earings grazed his neck. It felt foreign. Alicia never wore this much, not to the point where it was uncomfortable and clunky.

The familiar sweet scent of her skin was replaced with heavy perfume of a girl trying to hard. Not a woman, just a girl.

Zapping to his senses, Will sat up, rolling off of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"This," he blurted, catching his breath before adding, "I can't do this."

The bed shifted as arms snakes over his shoulders.

"Come on, we made it this far." She whispered, teasing his earlobe. "You paid for the room, might as well enjoy it.

He untangled her arms and stood, knowing he'd need distance if he was really doing what he was about to do. "I can't." He shook his head, realizing just how much of an addict to Alicia's touch he had become. This wasn't good. "You can stay here, but I have to go."

Donning his suit jacket and looping the red tie around his neck he focused on making himself look presentable.

"Are you coming back?" she asked from the bed, a look of hurt coming over her features.

"I don't know."

With that he left the room, unable to believe he just left second most eligible bachelorette behind. 

* * *

><p>The Manhattans kept on coming. He was now officially a few drinks shy of being an alcoholic, but somehow that didn't matter.<p>

He had almost slept with another woman.

Sure there was nothing wrong with that, he didn't have any obligations, nothing holding him back. Except that he did.

He had almost slept with another woman. An _almost _separated him from Peter, but not by much.

The guilt crept up but he pushed it back down. Guilt is for the weak.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose to fight an oncoming headache he came to the realization that they were not all that different and that made him angry. Unlike Peter, he liked to believe he was there for her, he had enough self control to be there for her and now it was all blown to hell.

"Thought that was you."

Will looked up but the man beside him was shadowed from the light. "Can I help you?"

"I think it's a high time I help you my friend."

Will squinted, damming the drink for gifting him with double vision.

A well dressed Italian man around the same age as him stepped into the light. His amused smile and sympathetic eyes fell on Will, nearly toppling him as he drew back in recognition. "Dominic?"

"Easy buddy." His hand shot out to steady Will. "Jesus, you trying to drown yourself?"

Will grinned, it was him. Dominic Turelli was like a brother back in law school, they tackled conquests together and formed the best plays both on and off the courts. Best buds, until suddenly Dommy dropped out and was never to be seen again.

"Dommy, what the hell?" Will regained enough balance to grasp him in a bear hug. "Where've you been man? You look great."

"Thanks, figured I had to fit in somehow." Dominic grinned as they parted, but kept a steady hand on his friend's elbow. "Sit and tell me why you're not up there banging that blonde? You two were all over eachother less than an hour ago."

"You were spying on me?" Will asked, a bit suspicious as the drink flow subsided.

"None needed, I think everyone from here to Jersey saw your action."

Will glanced around looking for any spectators but was brought back in as Dommy squat his shoulder. "I'm kidding man, wasn't that obvious."

Will nodded, sobering up quick. "You dropped off the face of the earth."

"Yeah," Brow furrowing, eyes looking past Will he continued, "pops got sick so law stopped cutting it for me."

Will regarded him with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Dom." He liked Dommy's father, he was the figure he never had in his own life and whenever he flew in from Sicily it was a great time all around. News of his death wasn't welcome.

"I wanted to tell you, but between ma freaking out and me taking over the family business there wasn't much time for grief."

"Believe me I understand." Will said, though he really didn't. He just wanted to make that look of despair disappear and remember the good times, because lord knew he was in bad enough times already. "So what's going on, you here for business or pleasure?"

"Both actually." He toyed with a ring on his left hand. "Got hitched last month, traditional style so couldn't have bachelor party I wanted and believe me you would've been there."

"Congratulations!" Will held an empty glass to him, because all the full ones stopped coming. "Just wait until she gets to hear all about your conquests."

"You wouldn't dare," he said, tone gravelly serious, eyes amused.

"That's the price you pay for not sticking to your guns but going traditional instead." Will chided with a chuckle.

"Fair enough." Dom nodded. "But here, maybe this could take away some of the debt."

He handed him a black embossed business card with gold letters spelling _Existenz_.

Will took it, looking puzzled. "You re-franchised?"

"She's no watch maker, but she'll do you good." Dom answered, "helped me get my own head straight and now I'm hitched."

"A shrink?" Will looked sceptical.

"She's no shrink, Will. Just someone who helps people." Shifing to face the bar he mumbled, "I heard about this thing with Alicia."

_**You and half the country**_, Will thought, but didn't say anything, taking refuge by chewing a peanut.

"Never understood why you let me go first, I know you wanted to tap that way back in college."

Will laughed. "Clearly I just wanted to see you strike out first."

Alicia turned down Dominic but kept him as a friend. The three of them got along, but at times Will was fond of teasing him about being shut down by the girl of his dreams. Also, he was secretly happy she and Dom didn't last past the first date. It would've been a much different friendship now.

"Whatever man." Dom rolled his eyes. "I'm in happily domesticated bliss now, so water, bridge, under. And speaking of bridges I got a proposition for you."

"What's that?"

"I'm expanding the family business stateside." Dom dug into his pocket, pulling out another card. This one was white and had the familiar logo of the Turelli family watch-making crest. "I'll need a full service firm to handle all the boring stuff. Think you can do that?"

"You want full service for a watch business? How much liability do you think will stack up there?"

Dom laughed. "Will, the future is here. Watches that track your heart rate are obsolete. We're making some that double as smart phones, act as gps's, even display a holographic interface. The cutting edge of innovation." His eyes widened like they always did when he really got persuasive. "I'm looking at multiple patent battles not to mention a few hundred liability suits by end users to stupid to read the manuals."

Will listened with avid interest, smiling as rotated the card between his fingers. "One condition, I get a free watch with this package."

"That's a done deal." Dom pat him on the side, then motioned to the black card. "You should head off, she's opening now and gets quite busy if you can imagine that. Ask for the second floor, tell them I sent you."

Eyes holding Dominic's, Will waited for clarification. "It's one am, what business does this woman run?"

"Trust me on this pal." He stood, taking his leave. "I'll drop by the firm when you guys are up and running again. When's that?"

"Next week." Will put his cards away, standing as well. "Hey Dom."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, I think." His features allowed the slightest bit of confusion before recovering. "We'll catch up sometime and you have to introduce me to the misses."

"Done deal." Dom smiled before disappearing back into the lounge area.

Will thought about the address on the black card. It was somewhere around the club area of the warehouse district. At worst he would be mugged and left for dead, at best he could get some answers.

Deciding to live dangerously he tipped the bartender before hailing a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I've welcomed aboard two amazing betas, Mike and Brii. These two are real professionals and I just want to thank them for putting up with me thus far.

The song in the dance club is called Remain Nameless by the brilliant Florence and the Machine. Ceremonials(Deluxe edition album). It's what I was listening too when I wrote the club scene, but I didn't want to turn this into a song fic like last time. Let me know if that works. Enjoy!

The Fine Art Of Falling Apart 

The cab left him near a legit looking nightclub, called Cream 2. _This was good_. It sure looked better than the image of an abandoned warehouse that dominated his mind on the ride over. The building resembled a warehouse turned upscale, just like many of the other developments along the pier. Two bouncers barred the entrance, flanking a tall no nonsense manager who kept one hand on his headset while scribbling on a clipboard with the other.

Will approached, ignoring the dirty looks that the wannabe clubbers aimed his way as he stopped before the three men.

The manager looked Will up and down, taking in his expensive power suit and silk tie, settling on Will's immaculate Italian shoes before a smile wider than the sun appeared.

The man attached to the headset had to only survey his power suit and tie before a smile wider than the sun appeared. Looks were everything in this city and power conveyed that. Oh how he'd missed that. Returning the grin, Will flashed the black embossed business card before the man's eyes.

"I was told the second floor?" Will said, looking between the trio.

"Yes, right this way." The manager motioned to his left hand man. The bouncer complied by stepping aside and holding the VIP door open. "She'll be waiting in 102. Who referred you?"

"Mr. Turelli."

The manager's eyes lit up with so much glee Will wondered if he said the right thing, then remembered Dom's words and kept quiet.

_Guess there's incentive for referrals around here, _he thought cynically.

"Very good, sir."

From the outside the club looked respectable, but the inside it was another world. Instead of strobe lights and obnoxious effects, this place took a more intimate direction. Hypnotic blues splashed the walls, both calming and fuelling the bodies that danced to the beat, beats so loud they reverberated through his heart. The singer hit a keynote, striking the same pitch of Alicia's voice during their...no, forget that. He smiled; this place was a lament to his skirt chasing days.

This club wasn't for wall flowers. There was no place to just lounge and stalk people; here you were either a participant or on your way out. Boundaries and personal space were clearly foreign concepts here. The notes called out to Will, tempting him to let loose and join in, but Will managed enough self control to hold back. Pulling away from the song's call, he continued up the stairs, bringing him onto the catwalk above. 102 was across a sea of dancers, lost in the beat.

Will made his way past them, ducking inside 102. He didn't bother knocking— it was too loud to hear it anyway— so he walked in, surprised when his eyes met a dimly lit cave. The door closed behind him, taking all traces of sound with it.

_The doors must be sound proof, _Will thought with an inward sigh._ great. What the hell did you get me into, Dom?_

As his eyes adjusted to the low light, they fell upon an average looking woman with nothing on but an apron, delicately balanced on a plush cushion before him.

"Hello Mr. Gardner." She said, her soft voice laced with a posh British accent while hinting at another he couldn't quite place.

Jaw clenched and eyes closed, Will stood rigid, cursing himself for being stupid enough to get into this.

"Hi. Look, I think I'm at the wrong place." He said, eyes trained on hers and nowhere else.

He felt like he was up on display when her green eyes made their assessment, seemingly seeing right through him. It was unsettling.

"I think you're right where you need to be, please sit." She motioned to the couch across from her with slim perfectly manicured fingers. A measured smile spread over her as she waited for him to comply.

Will hesitated, entertaining the thought of walking out. It was one in the morning, he was too buzzed from drinking to sleep and this beat sitting alone in his apartment. Deciding to play along, he sat down. "Thank you."

"You seem new at this so let me explain the ground rules. I listen, offer advice and can be anyone you need me to be for the next hour." She wound a dial on her watch, which projected what was unmistakably a hologram right before her. _Good PR, Dominic._ "Everything you say is confidential and stays with me. Anything you do is without consequence." She set a one hour countdown before dissolving the hologram. "I am at your mercy." Her eyes darted to what looked like a cross between a bad BDSM movie and a butcher shop. Knives, bondage chains and strings sat mounted on the walls just within his reach.

Will shuffled back, repulsed. "Woah, hold on. I didn't come here for this," he said, gesturing slightly nervously towards the wall. "I don't need it."

"Then don't use it," She said, sinking into her chair, crossing her legs a little too slowly. "You'd be surprised at how few actually use it."

"This is illegal," Will said, tone serious and detached, bringing the lawyer out from within.

But she only rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh. "Please, Mr. Gardner, right now you're not a lawyer and I'm not your client. Stay. Relax. Tell me what is bothering you."

Pulling back on his natural instinct to get out of there and call the cavalry, he sat down, eying the serrated blades with caution. "_This_ is bothering me."

"Ignore it," She advised, smiling. "Tell me, what _else_ is bothering you? What brought you here today?"

"Your card says Kate Miller," Will began, trying to get his mind off the bizarre situation. "That's not your real name."

"It's not." She replied, looking as if he just asked about the weather. "But names are not important here."

"They are when you know mine." He said, eyes hardening for a fleeing moment.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She said, smiling benignly. "I'm a keeper of secrets and they're paying me well. But we're not here for me, we're here for you. What's bothering you?"

Will thought long and hard. Maybe if he got her talking, got her relaxed enough, he could pry his own facts from her. "I think I'm addicted." He said slowly.

Curiosity rose in those forest green eyes of hers. "To what?" she asked, just as slowly.

"I don't know."

"Well it's not sex, so we can write off the list." She said jokingly, pulling a sweater from behind the cushion and donning it around her shoulders.

"How do you figure?" he asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"We would've had it by now. You're one of the few who hasn't jumped my bones right after walking through the door." She buttoned the garment with all the confidence of a woman who was well experienced with this strange scenario.

He smiled. "Does that offend you?"

"It fascinates me." She replied, her eyes clouded with a cross between interest and wonder. "It's not a chemical you're addicted to, either. If that were the case, this time of night would be happy hour." She said, continuing to study him as if he were an interesting science project. "What makes you think you have an addiction?"

Will shrugged, playing his part perfectly. "I have all the classic symptoms," he said dryly. "Can't sleep, work or think about anything without going back to... what I want."

She leaned forward so slightly he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been studying her. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," He said, trying to convince himself he was playing it safe, but knowing it was more truthful than he was willing to admit. "How many men cut you?" he asked, eyeing the jagged knives.

"None, if you must know. But don't get off the subject, Mr. Gardner." She reprimanded in a cool tone, drawing back.

She's lying. He knew it, felt it, but couldn't prove it. Will wished he got a closer look while her skin was bare, because he had the inkling feeling that sweater hid the evidence. "Yet you give them the option?" he asked.

"The option gives them control, makes them feel powerful." She said, cocking her head to the side. "You like power Mr. Gardner, you like to win. But power doesn't become you, it's merely a means to an end."

"What end would that be?"

"Whatever end the situation requires." Her eyes narrowed as he loosened his tie, "Why do you hesitate?"

In all his active years, no one has put this much assessment into his actions, let alone a stranger. It was unsettling to think she could see this much and it scared him to think what else she might dig up within the hour. "I'm not used to being scrutinized."

"Lies," she said, voiced with disappointment and boredom. "You're scrutinized before a judge, jury and an opinionated audience every day of every week."

"Okay," he said, holding his hands up in defence. "So maybe I'm not used to being scrutinized one-on-one in such intimate settings."

The hint of understanding softened her eyes. "Yes, you're used to being in control, leading the exchange and demanding pleasure from your partners." She said, connecting the dots.

Her use of the plural wasn't lost on him. This woman talked a big game, like she knew more than anyone gave her credit for, but truth was they just met and he didn't enjoy being judged like this. "I'm not some controlling sex crazed maniac if that's the picture you're trying to paint." He said hotly. "I'm capable of commitment."

Her curiosity returned. "Who is it that you're committed to?"

He chuckled, trying tip her off her game while putting distance between him and this topic. To Will's surprise, her curious expression continued to demand an answer. "I'd think someone who scrutinizes me through national media would know the answer to that?" he said scathingly.

"And yet you don't," She said simply, no trace of snarkiness or retort, just the same sickening sense of pity. He hated pity.

Feeling like an idiot for falling into that little trick he closed his mouth and backtracked.

"I was told that good things come to those who wait." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I waited years and nothing good came out of that. And now, I'm done waiting but I can't move forward. It's like I'm stuck."

Kate's eyes narrowed, her head tilted in curiosity while he tried to school his features.

"It sounds to me, like there is only one way out." She said softly.

"How's that?" He asked tightly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"You mentioned that you can't move forward, but maybe stepping back and confronting the blockage is what needs to be done." She pinned him with those green eyes again. "You can't move on from your problems until they stop being problems."

"Problems imply a solution." He mumbled dryly, humour falling flat as his thoughts drifted back to that second voicemail. He confronted the problem with the only solution that sounded right at the time, honesty. She wanted a plan, he gave her an answer. She called it poetry, but it was more than that, at least to him. It was the possibility of moving forward. Was that really too scary a thought for her?

Lost in his thoughts, Kate's voice brought him sharply back to earth. "Red looks good on you."

He looked down at the red tie in irritation; had he really worn her color? "Thanks..." he mumbled softly, loosening the tie even further.

"Will, sitting here thinking about what you want to do isn't going to make it happen." Her using his first name sounded weird to his ears but he didn't say a word. "You need a solid yes or no, but first she needs an option. Have you presented her with any options?" she asked as her eyes continued their free reign over him.

Will thought back to the days of their office escapades. Back then, there were no choices; just actions. Actions with consequence, but not much thought. He shook his head. "She doesn't want options," he said heavily. "She wants a plan."

"Then give her one," she suggested lightly, her eyes challenging him. "You make plans everyday in the courtroom."

"That's different." He said, not really sure how it was. "It's not just her life or our future that's at stake here."

"No?" She asked, raising an inquisitive brow.

"No," he muttered. "Two innocent people are stuck in between."

"They're not part of your future?" She inquired.

His mind went to Zack and Grace. Good kids, well good being that they were taking their family's crisis really well. He word _family _stopped him dead, it seemed right but wrong at the same time. Like something taunting him, dancing just out of reach.

"I think you know what you want, Will." she said, eyes painting the floor before settling back on him. "She can either be a part of it or stand aside from it, but regardless of how she decides, you need a solid answer. Otherwise you'll be running on a treadmill for the rest of your life, getting nowhere." She leaned in closer. "I think we both know you're tiring of it."

Will considered her words before rising. She rose with him, stepping into his personal space, sliding his tie back into place before he could utter a word, making it snug against his neck. Her scent invited his attention, so feminine. She seemed to linger a few moments longer than needed.

"We all deserve answers," she said, her eyes focused on some distant point in the past. "I'm sure you'll get yours in time, Mr. Gardner."

"It's Will." He smiled as she stepped back to survey her handiwork. "And thanks."

"My pleasure, Will," she smiled back.

"Do I..." he hesitated, not quite sure how this little arrangement worked.

Kate shook her head, "Mr. Turelli took care of tonight's payments. He phoned ahead."

"Right." He mumbled, bidding her goodbye before exiting.

The music caught him off guard, blaring through his body as the door opened into the club. To his amazement, a line twenty people long was already at her door and he was only halfway out when another man pushed past him and five more seemed to take his place.

He would've squeezed past and disappeared into the streets if a curious sight hadn't caught his eye.

Two girls claimed the corner nearest to the door. One was clearly bedazzled and out of her element, blinded with the lights and sounds she stood with arms tight around herself. Keeping some pretty feeble watch as her friend hawked a guttural sound before leaning away from the garbage can.

Will approached carefully; they were clearly underage and clearly drunk. _When did I become Mr. Responsible?_

Recognizing the light brown locks of Alicia's daughter he stopped short before them. Grace's friend stepped away, eyes widened and scared, but otherwise sober.

"Are you alright, Grace?" Will asked, glancing back at the girl who was now clutching the garbage can as if it were a life preserver.

"We were just leaving, we didn't do anything I swear!" The other girl started.

"Hey, no it's okay. I work with her mom," he motioned to Grace, kneeling down to survey the damage. The putrid smell of rotten eggs and sour beer wafted from the garbage can. Recoiling slightly, he pried Grace away from it. "Let's get you guys home."

"No...No, no, no." The friend freaked, looking panicked. "I'm not supposed to be here. Oh my god, dad's gonna kill me!"

Keeping Grace from falling to the floor while trying to console her friend was proving difficult, so he scooped Alicia's daughter into his arms and stood before addressing the other girl again. "What's your name?"

"Shannon," the girl looked ready to cry but thankfully held on. "I didn't want to come here, I...And Grace had too much...we're so dead!"

"Shannon, it's okay. Grace will be okay, I'll get you home just follow me. Alright?"

A shaky nod was all he got but it was better than nothing. Re-adjusting a half lidded Grace in his arms, he began moving through the crowd with Shannon close behind.

"Where..." Grace moaned, "Who are you?"

"I'm taking you home to your mom, Grace." He said, sounding more concerned than authoritative.

She only shivered in response, contracting as they navigated around the dance floor. A few stares and ews came their way but a sharp glare from Will put an end to that.

Thankfully Grace was light, which was nice because he doubted he could carry a woman in the state he was in. The crowd was decent enough to part for him as he carried the party pooper out.

"Shannon, do you have a phone?" Will asked, as they stood waiting for an empty taxi.

The girl seemed to ponder her answer, likely wondering what wave of punishment he would toss them into. "Yeah..."

"I need you to call Peter Florrick."


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia's sleepy eyes went to full on alarmed when she saw the occupant in his arms.

"Oh my god, Grace!" She panicked, rushing up to examine her.

"I..." Will's train of thought left the station without his mouth on board. _God, she's gorgeous!_

She was adorned in cotton pajama pants and silk cream nightshirt combo under a rose red bathrobe. _What is it with temptation tonight?_ Pushing those thoughts aside he carried the girl in, laying her down on the couch as Alicia freaked out around them. "What happened? She was home all night, right here!"

"Mom..." Grace said weakly, bringing her mother instantly to her side.

"Where've you been? What happened to you, Grace?" Alicia interrogated, though her voice sounded like she was chocking back a sob. She gently tucked the loose strands of her daughter hair behind her earlobe, visibly fighting the growing alarm.

Zack walked in, half asleep and surveying the scene. "What happened?"

"Grace was at a party, had too much to drink." Will said, sparing him a glance as he stood helpless beside them.

"Mom," Zack walked over, kneeling beside his mother and taking a look at Grace. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I..." Alicia fumbled between words and worry.

"She's going to be fine," Will said, not sure where the strength to say anything was coming from. Two of the three Florricks looked up at him with mouths agape. "She puked most of it out in the club and the cab, there's nothing left."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, mom." Grace whined, as she squirmed, trying to get comfortable.

Will empathized; he still remembered his first brush with mild alcohol poisoning. No matter how you sat or what you did, your insides flared and twisted, giving you no relief. Of course it didn't help that a hangover would take over for the next day of torture. And that was mild according to his doctors...

Lucky for Grace she found a sweet spot and lay still. The girl looked from Will to her mom through half lidded eyes. "I'm sorry, Jacob was leaving tomorrow and I really...really wanted to celebrate with him."

Will noted her speech, she wasn't slurring and her breathing seemed regular, at least the worst was over.

"How much did you have?" Zack asked from his position near the foot of the couch, as if ready to bolt if his sister gagged.

Grace huffed, trying to find a steady rhythm she didn't look like she wanted to break. "Beer... 7... no eight... bottles?" She mumbled before clutching her head. "Maybe glasses..."

_That's why I didn't take you to the hospital,_ Will thought, knowing that in the end, regardless of all the fuss it was the least potent thing she could've drank.

Alicia put a hand to the girl's forehead, but her eyes closed. Her chest rose and fell steady, letting them know she was already asleep.

Will let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, while Alicia stroked her daughter's hair with one hand, and her slowly approaching son's with the other. "Zack, you should go back to bed." She said softly, kissing him on the forehead in the process. "You have school tomorrow."

"Mom?" He looked between Will and his mother.

"Go, please."

Zack nodded, stood and went back to his room, leaving Will and Alicia with a sleeping Grace.

This wasn't how he imagined showing up at her place tonight, but that was just another effect of their bad timing. He shifted uncomfortably when her faint whisper broke the silence.

"I don't know what to do..." her voice cracked with the first sniffle. "I mean, she was right here..."

"Alicia," he whispered, putting a gentle hand to her shaking shoulder.

To his surprise she covered it with her own, brushing a kiss on top. "Thank you...you brought her home, I didn't even know she left."

"She's here now, she's not going anywhere." Will comforted. Her firm hand on his prompted Will to stay, so he knelt down beside her, wrapping an arm around her silk bathrobe lined shoulders. His heart did a somersault when she allowed him to hold her close. It wasn't much, just a light embrace but beneath his post-drinking buzz it was everything.

The words he wanted to say most, burned on his tongue but he held them at bay, just enjoying the feeling of her in his arms again. But this was one in the morning and squatting before a drunken teenager wasn't the most comfortable of places.

"Come here, sit," He said, gently tugging her up towards the couch. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Grace as Alicia watched behind a zoned out expression. The one she used when she decided everything was her fault. "Grace is going to be just fine and this is not your fault."

"I'm her mother," Alicia said, looking up to him as he sat down next to her. "I'm her mother and I didn't even know she was gone. How is this not my fault?"

Without thinking he took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Alicia drew back with a deer in headlights look, as if noticing he was real for the first time during the whole encounter. She seemed devoid of words and just stared, probably fighting the same inner battle he was.

"Kids do stupid things; it's what they do." He chanced a small grin, looking down on himself. "You're sitting beside Exhibit A."

Her mouth cracked into a smile, followed by a restrained laugh, then another.

Still having the power to make her laugh in the oddest of circumstances was an ability he treasured well. With an amused smile of his own Will watched her.

One-thirty a.m., found them both on the couch across from Grace, both too stubborn to leave the poor girl but too stirred up to fall asleep.

"This is why I always hated clubs." Alicia spoke after some time. She was in control now, but the tears left their streaks behind, just itching for him to wipe them away.

"They're not that bad," he said, stifling a yawn as exhaustion got the better of him. "Call it a rite of passage but you're not a teenager until you pass out someplace. The trick is to have good friends bring you home."

Alicia's eyes fluttered as she recalled something. "I remember when you and turtle went to Exhibit." She laughed lightly.

"Oh no, don't remind me," he pleaded, closing his eyes as his insides protested at the mere memory.

"A three day hangover," she said, looking to him in wonder. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"It wasn't." Will glanced to her, boyish grin in place. "We spent the last two surfing at his dad's beach house."

She aimed a wry smile back at him.

"Speaking of Turtle, I ran into him yesterday...well couple hours ago. He's in town for business." Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Yeah, he's hitched now too," Will said without thinking, but luckily Alicia was still processing the first sentence.

"How is he?"

"Taller." Will shrugged. "Happy. He took over for dad and wants to bring the business stateside."

He didn't miss her reminiscing smile. "Cosmo is a good man," she said, remembering Dominic's father.

"He was." Will said, at her inquisitive look adding, "I found out today."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. A sympathetic question lingered in her look.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just glad he went out getting everything he wanted."

Alicia's hand found the side of his hair, travelling lower to cup his stubbly cheek. His brain forgot to deliver the breath, halting it in his throat as he sat very still, completely in tune to the contact.

"What happened to you tonight?" she asked, with a worried look. Her fingers trailed some painful spots on his neck during her inspection.

The light pain puzzled him, until jewellery came to mind. "It's nothing. I was doing some repairs in the office, used my neck as a wood carrier. It was before the club."

There was more to her questioning gaze but she was nice enough not to go there, probably thinking she had no right to. As much as Will appreciated her courtesy, he still wished she would ask about the club if only to explain.

"And your fist too?" Alicia inquired, taking his left hand, running a thumb over the red marks. He didn't doubt her mind was in worst case scenario mode now, classic Alicia. "Did you fight someone? Was Grace—"

"Nobody touched her and I didn't fight anyone." Will calmed, running his other hand along her shoulder, down her side. "I promise you nobody laid a hand on her."

She nodded mechanically, trying to accept his words. Alicia's sweet gentle hand had a mind of its own as it travelled to the base of his neck. It was slowly driving him crazy with need but he managed to wrangle up the last shreds of self control in his possession.

"I should go," he said. Her hand was instantly missed as it fell away.

The red digits on her desk clock caused him to sit up. They spent an hour talking, an hour too long. _Dammit, Peter's due back here soon._

"Stay," she whispered, soft hand descending on his shoulder, urging him to do just that. The contact must have triggered something within her because the hand lifted, hovering momentarily before withdrawing back to her side.

The corner of his eye confirmed she was in full concern mode. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Only when you poke it." He stifled a grin at her familiar expression, remembering back in Georgetown when she spent the day treating him after a baseball to the neck. "I'm fine, Alicia."

"Stay, Will. You helped Grace, I'm not going to kick you out at 2am." He opened his mouth but she was faster. "Sleep on the couch, you look exhausted."

"Peter's coming soon." That stopped her dead. "I had Shannon phone him, she left a message. I should really go." he said, gathering up his jacket.

Alicia nodded, though her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened before she shrugged, then frowned.

He hated seeing her like this, but any longer and he knew they wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Plus, he had enough to process for tonight and he didn't need one more complication, just motivation to get out.

"Will, can we do lunch tomorrow?" Curious and amused, he tried to keep it from showing for fear of mishearing what she just said. "It's just that...I think we need to talk. But not right now."

"Yeah, sure of course," he replied, slowly processing what was happening. "I just didn't expect that."

A small smile graced her lips. "Where's the fun in predictable?"

He laughed. "Good night, Alicia."

"Good morning," she murmured with a smile, looking up at him before catching up at the door. "You're sure I can't convince you to stay?"

"I'm sure you can," he said, aiming her a coy smile while shrugging his jacket on. "But we'll talk, later."

She nodded, leaning against the door with arms crossed as he retreated. "Thank you."

"You have no reason to thank me, Alicia. No reason at all," He said over his shoulder before disappearing into the elevator. 

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Between the turkey and endless waves of holiday fun I lagged behind on the update side. But I hope everyone had a good holiday!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Turelli, we're more than willing to take your accounts. But are you sure you want to pay us for full service? We have a number of business packages that could be more fitting." Diane said from behind her new mahogany desk.

Will watched from the perch of Diane's windowsill as Dom chuckled with a crocked grin while looking between their matching poker faces. The joviality in Dominic's expression dropped with impressive speed as the silence dragged. But Will and Diane gave nothing away. "I would think you guys would be frothing at the mouth to get a full service client in this economy." Dominic said in a matter of fact tone.

Will tried hard not to laugh. This was classic Dom, trying to be a bigger deal than he really was. But then again a lot of time had passed; Mezzogiorno was no longer the watch company that Cosmo Turelli started in his closet, but a major international brand, all thanks to Dominic.

"Things have changed, Dom. Full service firms like ours are dying by the second because they put their hours on full service clients with low paying cases. This firm becomes your personal Fort Knox if anything major comes down the pipe, we'll be forced to drop everything and focus on you. So we need to make sure there are hours in this for us." He smiled, as Dom motioned to his watch, insinuating that that's exactly what he planned to bring.

"It's standard procedure to question our use in these agreements." Diane punctuated. "I'm sure you understand."

Dom surrendered his hands, aiming a charming smile back at Diane. "Ms. Lockhart, I don't trust any other lawyers and I went to school with a great many of them so that's saying something." His searching eyes met their faces but Will held firm, not about to divulge anything. He already had Kalinda check Dom out, his brand coming stateside meant a lot more intellectual property suits, so he was definitely on board. But it was a lot more fun to make him sweat. "I'm bringing good business to you, trust me."

Exchanging a knowing look with Diane, Will stepped around to clasp the back of Dom's chair. Across from them Diane's smile gave notice that he was back in her good graces.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Turelli," Diane said, extending a hand which he not only took but kissed, surprising her in a good natured way.

"Thank you, both of you." Dominic said, relief evident as joy surfaced through his charm.

The papers passed and they each filled the right signature boxes. Diane retrieved a vintage bottle of champagne and they all celebrated their first beacon of hope. 

* * *

><p>Dominic slapped Will's back as they meandered through the re-awakened Lockhart &amp; Gardner corridor. Everyone was back to work and the office was alive, bustling, just like it was always meant to be. Dominic was a jumpy bundle of energy, reminding Will of the excited student who did shots with him after great wins. "I can't believe you pulled that off! Thank you. I mean that."<p>

"I should be the one thanking you," Will said, glad to keep the conversation on work and not last night's events. "I get a free watch out of this."

Dominic laughed. "Hey if Kate Miller got to pry one out of me, you got nothing to worry about."

Cursing his luck he only smiled as they walked along. That was the only part of the night Will couldn't wrap his head around. _How does someone like Dom get involved with someone like Kate?_

If there was something going on then he had to confront Dom about it. A careful documentation of these visits could be the match to Dom's powder keg where reputation was concerned; it didn't take much to erase credibility in the public eye. The flashing lights of Peter's public apology and resignation moments after the trial rang clear in Will's mind, reminding him that the littlest things could topple giants. It made him uneasy.

_This is insane, it's Dom. There's nothing going on there._

The elevator doors opened as they neared. Alicia surprised them from the other side, her face lighting up at the sight of them. Will looked up to the clock. _Lunchtime already?_

"Leesh," Dom said in surprise, meeting her halfway in a friendly hug and peck on the cheek.

"Turtle," she exclaimed, laughing as they parted. "I can't believe you're back. How's mom?"

"Still ruling with an iron fist," he rolled his eyes. "Ma's great, she'll outlive us all if she keeps it up."

With small talk half filtered through one ear, Will felt the after-effects of jealousy at the sight of their openness. They were allowed to hug. Kiss. Basically do everything under his own roof that he was restrained from himself. It was aggravating. But he pushed the jealous schoolboy thoughts aside. This was his best friend and love of his life and they already tried the dating thing and it tanked. End of story thank god. But the memory of both of them showing up with a pizza box at his door after the now infamous botched date brought a smile to his face.

"The three of us under one roof. It's Georgetown all over again," Will mused aloud, watching them with controlled happiness.

"Yes," she put a hand to Wills forearm but addressed Dom. "It's good to see you, Dominic, we need to catch up."

"How does now sound?" Dom asked with a shrug.

Will didn't have to see her expression to feel the tension that question elicited. They agreed to a lunch talk which is why she was here, but this was Dominic a long lost friend, back from forever gone.

"There's this deli across the street," Will agreed, earning him a curious glance from her that he covertly ducked.

"Actually," she hesitated. The phone in her hand rang, eyes widening as she scanned the screen. "...I can." Will studied her carefully but found nothing but a satisfied look of someone finally getting some time. That bastard Canning was probably working her to hard. "They cancelled my deposition."

"Whoa, okay, kill the lawyer terms. I had to listen to this one for about an hour and even that's too much," Dominic complained, moving to press the elevator button. "But still, wow."

"Wow?" Alicia raised a brow, looking to Will for answers who only offered a shrug.

"Yeah, wow." Dom faced them again, amusement in his eyes. "That's the first time you didn't run off on me." He dodged her playful swat.

Will laughed but wisely kept quiet when Dom tried to rally him to his side. This was a moment of their history he was more than glad to be no more than verbally involved in. That date was infamous around campus for weeks afterwards.

The elevator opened just as a junior paralegal caught up to him.

"Mr. Gardener, I'm sorry to interrupt but Ms. Lockhart needs you to sign off on an account."

_This can't be good..._

Dom and Alicia looked to him quizzically but he only waved them forward. "I'll be there in a sec."

"We can wait," Alicia said, suspicion clouding her eyes.

"No," he said, "you guys go on ahead I'll be down in a minute."

"We'll save you a seat," Dominic said as he and Alicia stepped in. 

* * *

><p>The doors closed on Will's retreating back, bringing bad timing to the forefront of Alicia's mind. They were supposed to talk today, but then Canning dropped a case on her lap, morphing her plans of a talk into a quick thanks and check in. Now the deposition was cancelled and they had time to talk again, but with Dominic here and Will being busy as usual she had to curse life for having other plans. Pushing her frustrations aside she focused on her friend instead.<p>

Dominic was a lot taller than she remembered. The Italian sun did good for his complexion and the trim five o'clock shadow forming the outline of a circle beard called to a few of the passing women back upstairs.

The glint of gold on his left hand caught her eye in the artificial light.

"Congratulations," she said, nodding to his hand, managing a smile.

"Jesus Christ, Leesh, it's me." The empathic look of her friend took her aback, but at the same time relaxed her from the poker face she was accustomed to over the years. "I know what you've been through and I know this doesn't exactly bring a smile to your day, nor should it." He said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "But thanks for trying."

She smiled, relaxing and briefly leaning into his shoulder like she had many times during marathon study sessions in the campus library. Her, Dominic and Will, were dubbed as the three stooges of their time, they even had an entire study corner devoted to the three of them. But standing in his comforting embrace reminded her why she turned him down. Dom was too much like Owen, always knew how to make her relax and shared the same annoying sense of humour as her little brother, that didn't exactly get the romance flowing.

"For the record, just because my marriage made broadcast news doesn't mean I'm not happy for you." She said as the elevator doors pinged.

"Fair enough," his hand fell away as they stepped into the lobby, heading for the deli. "Thanks Leesh."

Small talk about the good old days kept them occupied on the way there. 

* * *

><p>"Her name's Isobel," he said, a deep reminiscent look coming over him at the mention of his wife. It warmed Alicia's heart to see him so happy, reminding her of the days she described Peter to her girlfriends, months after their marriage. <em>Years before Amber.<em> "We tied the knot six months ago in Palermo. I can't believe I'm a husband."

She smiled, not believing it either. Dominic loved the nightlife even more than Will, but their sudden plights for domesticity had her thinking she didn't miss much back in those days.

"I'm just trying to picture you planning the entire thing," she said, "bribing the waiter, buying out the restaurant, trying to play the guitar."

Dom laughed, watching her as the waitress filled their water glasses. "I can't believe you still remember that. No, this didn't go down like that, the proposal was something I hope to do only once in this life. A man can only take so much before his pride is dead."

"You and me both," she meant it lightly, but out loud the words were armed with finality. They toasted clinking their glasses. "Is she here?" Alicia asked, taking a sip.

Dominic nodded. "Off doing some art thing. She's an artist and gallery owner so running around procuring paintings comes first."

"She sounds passionate," Alicia said, smiling slowly. "I'd like to meet Isobel Turelli, if only to give her a few pointers."

"You know you could've been Alicia Turelli," he said, eyes bright with amusement.

Alicia pondered it with mock seriousness. "Nope, sorry I liked coming to class on time."

They both laughed before lounging back, happy to reconnect. A lead weight was off her shoulders and she couldn't remember the last time she spoke freely with someone...sure there was Will but their relationship didn't allow many harmless moments like this.

"What are you thinking?" She inquired softly when she saw concern mixed with unease on his expression.

Soft brown eyes, a shade lighter than Will's latched onto Alicia's. She recognized this look, Dominic Turelli only used it on two occasions when family or friends were in trouble. "This is none of my business, but what's going on with Will?"

She took a moment to think it through, trying to figure out how much he already knew versus how much she should drag him into. His smile seemed genuine enough, if not a little guarded and that worried her. "I don't know. What do you mean?"

"I ran into him last night," he took a steady drink from his glass. "He looked like hell, barely recognized him."

Unable to stop her eyes from widening Alicia leaned closer. "What happened last night?"

Dom gave a slow exaggerated shrug. "I was hoping you'd tell me. I mean I've seen him strike out but this was rock bottom and there was no bottom. He only got that way once before."

She could feel his gaze on her own wedding band, cold against her skin.

Alicia knew which day he was talking about and when it must have taken place. It was the night she spilled the news of Peter giving her a promise ring. Dominic was ecstatic but Will, despite the happiness he tried to project, she could feel his disappointment.

Freeing the past thoughts she mulled the situation in her head. "We—"

"—Have bad timing." Dom dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Been there heard that. I just thought with Peter out of the picture..."

"I'm still married, Dominic."

Her use of his first name over the preferred turtle nickname eased Dominic away from the dangerous topic, as was her intention. She trusted him but it was too complicated a thing to talk about right now.

"Right, of course." He acknowledged, backing off a bit. "Leesh, I'm not here to sling mud or play matchmaker. You're my friends. I just want to know what's been eating him."

"I don't know," Alicia replied, which wasn't that much of a lie. Sure they had their unspoken arrangements but last night Will was holding back on a lot more, rightfully so thanks to Grace's situation which thankfully didn't explode into the melodrama she imagined it would this morning. "I think the firm has been through a lot and he's trying to cope as best as he can."

Taking a deep breath he sobered into the reality of that statement. "Yeah, I heard about that. State's attorney's office tried to audit him, bastards. No offence," he added, giving her an apologetic look.

"None taken," she said. This reminded her of the other thing she had yet to discuss with Will. Audits didn't happen overnight so there was no doubt Will had known months in advance but kept her in the dark. It hurt to think something that was affecting him so deeply was kept from her, but what completely destroyed her was that she broke things off at a time he needed her the most.

"Times like this I'm both glad and frustrated that I didn't finish law school. I could've fought beside you guys, like old times."

"You still have time," she said, smiling. "It's not too late to finish up."

"Thanks but I like sleeping in." Dominic said with a smirk. Swirling the glass of water in his palms he added, "I don't know if any of this would've happened had I stayed. I wouldn't have time to run a company and sink prosecutors at the same time."

"Sorry I'm late," Will joined them, coming up behind Alicia taking the spare seat across from her. "I miss anything?"

Will's stoic poker face was a big contradiction to the earlier lightness in his voice. Alicia frowned but recovered quickly when Dominic glanced from him to her.

"We were just talking about Turtle's lust for sinking prosecutors."

"Something I was hoping you'd give me some pointers on," Dominic added with a wink to Alicia.

"Yeah sure," Will looked between them, dark eyes lingering on Dominic. "Kill them with time."

Dominic choked on his water. Alicia reached over with a napkin, aiming Will a questioning look which he didn't acknowledge as he watched Dom like a hawk.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked, her question aimed at Dominic.

"Fine." Dominic dabbed at the water droplets around his tie and plate. "Do I pass with Diane?" he asked Will cautiously. Some of his earlier bravado turned into something uncomfortable, setting off Alicia's internal alarm.

A waitress came by and handed them menus. Will surveyed his options while Alicia took a quick peek over hers to his neck. The angry red marks peeking over his collar weren't fading and it affected his neck range of motion, but being a guy of course he wouldn't say a word. Making a mental note to check them over later she ordered, handing back her menu.

"With flying colors," Will replied lightly after the waitress left. But the intended amusement didn't quite reach his eyes.

Dominic saw it too but decided not to press further.

"Business coverage?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah." Dominic answered but kept his eyes on Will. "I'm taking the company stateside and want to be prepared for anything. God knows how much people love to sue imports these days."

"Yes," Alicia said with a nod, feeling uncomfortable at the foreboding thought forming in the back of her mind. "Cavalier is your new men's model replacing Genesis, right?" Dominic's head whipped to her. "I was looking to get one for Owen." She explained.

"You'll be the first to have one," Dominic promised, leaning back with a clap. All of his earlier discomfort melted to the background as he turned those warm eyes back to her. "This watch is going to break records, I can taste it. We had the best marketing..."

Alicia sunk at the verification of her worst fear as Dom continued to babble. Only Will seemed to cue into it but thought better of it by giving her a questioning look without interrupting Dom's king speech.

Shaking her head discreetly she warded off his concern, returning polite attention to Dominic. But the dark confirmation in Will's eyes already told her what she didn't want to know.

This wasn't going to end well. 

**A/N: Okay, I'm having some formatting issues with the site so bear with me. Sometimes spaces will be deleted and other times italics will bleed through the whole document. I don't know why this is happening so any help will be greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

In the span of two hours Lockhart & Gardner transformed from a Chicago law firm to the most expensive three ringed circus ever conceived. Phones were off the hook, legal aides took over the conference room with case boxes in hand, and security was requesting backup for the overflow of reporters downstairs. It was a whole new breed of chaos, and for the first time Will couldn't see the big picture. They were entering the biggest lawsuit of the year and Will had little time to process anything let alone breathe.

Something Dominic was trying hard to do now as he struggled for air, the bat under his chin, backed by Will's stronger forearms and athletic build, kept him pinned against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Will growled. "You led me into this on purpose, knowing it would come down to a fight."

Dom slammed a fist to his elbow, Will staggered back. He still managed to grip the bat even as the sharp pain ebbed from his arm.

Hours ago they were pouring champagne, celebrating the start of something new and true for once. Then Kalinda drops a bomb that not only shoots it all to hell but adds new meaning to the words _conflict of interest_.

"How was I supposed to know?" Dominic coughed between words, frustrations coming through. "How was I supposed to know Alicia was working for them?"

"Don't make this about her, Dominic. This is between us and as your lawyer I'm going to advise you to tell me the truth and keep your mouth shut to everyone else," Will ordered. "I can't believe you ran from this."

"I thought I was bringing business to you, Will. Not trouble. At least not of this calibre," He spat the last bit of bile from his throat. "I didn't think this baggage in particular would follow me across the ocean."

Spinning, Will raised his bat and rushed at Dominic, only to throw it at his feet in frustration mid stride. He didn't want a crime scene; it would ruin the new paint job. But paint would be the least of his worries if the on-going case Kalinda warned them about held any weight outside of Italy.

"There's a class action against you now, and from where I'm standing negligence is the least of our worries. Is this suit the reason you wanted full service? To tie your fate to us?" Will shot back harshly.

Dominic's eyes flashed with anger. "These idiots have been trying to sue me for decades. This is the first time they're actually succeeding. I hired you to fight for me and we're not settling until blood's been spilt. I want to send a message to any other idiots lining for a handout."

"This is America, Dom. And in American court I can be held in contempt for aiding and abetting a criminal right now." Will backed up even further, stalking over to his windows with half a mind to open them and jump out. "How did you even get past immigration?"

Dominic's disappointed face reflected in the glass but didn't lessen Will's surly expression. It wasn't the actual lawsuit that bothered him; it was the fact that Dom went through great lengths to hide it. Add that to the legal complications of leaving a country during an on-going case and well— he didn't need Italian law to spell it out. _Dominic might even serve time over this._

"I was only a suspect, they haven't proven anything and they won't," Dom said quietly after the dust settled. "You can't give up on me this fast."

"I gave up on you?" Will asked. What started off as a low chuckle morphed into a mirthless laugh by the time Will turned back to his newest client. "Dominic you chose to hide this from me." Fixing him with serious dark eyes Will spelled it out, "you're up shit creek without a paddle my friend. That means you need to start telling me the truth or I'll hand you over to the closest precinct, personally."

Dominic looked thoughtful as he stepped over and took a seat on the edge of Will's desk. His height allowed his feet to firmly touch the floor and not dangle like they used to when they were in college.

"This is about Alicia," Dominic said after a silence that threatened to go on forever. "It's because she's opposing counsel now, isn't it."

"Her firm is—"

"Suing me, I get it. Canning and Meyers are helming the newest incarnation of my lawsuit but that doesn't make it anymore truthful than the last however many complaints," Dominic said, rising from the table and walking to him. "I didn't know she transferred there until about two hours ago, but it's not like I tried to bribe her."

"Wake up, Dommy this is court," Will replied, grudgingly as he faced Dom with an accusatory glare. "Alicia's not the enemy here, but that won't stop Canning from using her against us."

Dominic laughed mockingly, stopping a few paces from his current position. "Don't tell me you're scared she'll beat us. How hard is it to kiss and make up?"

Will shook his head, not willing to take the bait. This was Dom's way of not dealing with the problem. "I lose and we're losing more than just your business, Dominic. You'll go under. You could go to jail. And since we're tied at the hip there's a very real possibility of you taking the firm down with you."

Dom was his client now and Will wouldn't have it anyother way. But he had to spell it out and make sure Dominic understood what was at stake here. All it took to lose a class action was one false positive and one ego set loose on the press. Fear kept people quiet, more importantly it made them listen to their lawyers.

"What happened to my own personal Fort Knox?" Dom asked, spreading his arms wide, taking it all in.

"It doesn't negotiate with terrorists." Will deadpanned, arms crossed as he held a neutral expression.

The light of amusement shone in Dominic's eyes. "So I'm a terrorist now? Come on Will, how much trouble could I cause the firm?"

A smile threatened Will's dark mood before cracking through the neutral. Dom was always detail oriented so it was no surprise that he tried to lighten the mood in an attempt to get more of the specifics. He wouldn't get any. The less he had to accidently leak to the press, the better.

"You should've told me about this mess, Dominic. If you had, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Okay, let's pretend that I had," Dominic challenged, pacing a half circle around Will's desk. "What exactly does that change?"

"I want to be proactive, that means knowing everything you know when you know it. Eli would've lent us a Chinese wall against the media circus downstairs if we had a clue early on," Will said calmly as he ventured over to the mini-bar, pouring two shots of whiskey. "I don't want to lose this on a technicality."

"Understood," Dom replied, taking the offered glass and first gulp. "But Will, there's one more thing."

"What's that?" He took a gulp of the bitter liquid, not sure he wanted to know.

"Don't you fucking lay your hands on me again. I didn't want to wreck you because your neck looks bad enough already." Dominic was smiling but Will recognized the flash of warning in his friend's eyes. "Also you owe me, because I didn't fall into this hole by myself."

Adjusting his collar while wracking his brain for what in the hell Dom was talking about, Will came up empty.

"What, you don't remember? Was it really that long ago?" Dom edged back, his menacing demeanour replacing the earlier easygoing one. "You dug us into a forty-five thousand dollar hole, Will. Then to avoid falling in you cashed out a few favours." Dom said.

Sharp comprehension drew a spike of adrenaline through Will. Fifteen years came crashing down like a ton of bricks as his mind wound back to Cosmo's deal.

Straight out of Georgetown Will was trapped in one of the biggest lows of his career. His first firm was going under and he was days away from being out on the streets. Two of the named partners had outstanding bills and MS13 was out to collect. When news spread that the firm was going under, Will saw the golden opportunity to play the hero and used the money of a man he loved more than his own father to get the firm out of trouble. It got him fired but perhaps even worse, it burdened him with a secret about Cosmo that he didn't have the heart to ever tell Dominic.

If his first audit was the proverbial rock, then standing here in front of Dom was the hard place. Will swallowed hard, trying to school his poker face as the recollection hit home now laced with the fact that Dominic was halfway to opening Pandora's box.

Frustrated with his own lack of answers, Will stepped back to his window, leaning his head against the cool glass.

"I was going to give it back," he mumbled after what seemed like an eternity.

Dominic didn't say anything, just shuffled in nervous energy beside him. "I know. But you didn't. It cost dad everything and nearly took us under." Will rubbed his tired eyes as Dom continued. "He got real sick, at his age raising us coupled with the stress of now owing his debtors forty-five grand, he went before his time. I had no choice but to step up to the plate."

Heart rate refusing to decelerate, Will tried to think of something, anything to say. The man he admired was dead because of him, because of the stress he imposed on him. Now his son, Will's non-biological brother, was in the trenches thanks to that one action and a promise.

_I'm sorry Dom, but I'm not breaking my promise to your father._

Dominic didn't bother asking whys and wherefores and Will supposed he should be thankful but somehow couldn't muster the energy to feel that way. Instead he turned to his brother with burning guilt, ready to apologize.

"Save it, Will. I'm not interested right now." Dominic said, now seated in Will's favourite leather backed chair. "Help me get my family out of this and we'll call it even."

"Alright," Will replied, unable to shake the feeling of how inadequate that sounded. 

* * *

><p>"I would really like to step down," Alicia said, bracing herself for a long drawn out battle. Some days she wondered if Canning only hired her for the entertainment he derived from their banter. She learned quick that it was always two steps forward eight steps back with him, often stalling the entire office as they bickered against the best defence strategy before he finally pulled rank.<p>

The only reason she was still around was because as promised, he did deliver plenty of family time. But Alicia was slowly starting to wonder at what cost. He had a point of excusing her at five and expecting her no earlier than nine, which was great scheduling-wise but left a lot to be desired in the trust department. Unlike Lockhart & Gardner that gave her free reign to pursue any case she wanted, Canning and Meyers had a meticulous system for assigning cases, one that pretty much guaranteed more of the same to each lawyer. Alicia was growing bored with all the corporate defence cases and just last week appealed to the partners on taking tougher civil litigation cases, which is where he definitely needed her because newbie's like Martha still had a lot to learn.

But yet here she was, ready to dismiss the first one that came across her desk last night. The first one she felt excited about in months all because a certain watch maker crossed her path again.

"Really?" Canning squirmed to look up at her, a motion she was getting used to during her stay here. "Well, I'd love to give you something staid and boring Alicia but you were in here last week begging me for a challenge."

"Yes, but this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Let me guess, is it because he's a family man?" Louis Canning flopped Dom's file onto the desk. Attached was a picture of Turtle, eyes alight and smiling brightly with his arm around a young Italian woman and a small boy between them.

A small flutter of happiness filled her at the thought of Dominic as a father.

"I know how much you want to keep families together." He said, with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Alicia's eyes widened, but recovered quickly. He was fishing, which was good news for Dominic but meant more grilling for her. 

* * *

><p>"A son?"<p>

"Massimo, he's five." Dominic smiled fondly as he tossed Will's baseball like a hot potato between his hands. "Little guy makes life worth living. He was ring bearer but nearly doubled as a flower kid when his cousin came late."

Will chuckled, a deep amused sound. "So much for tradition."

"Fuck you, Gardner," Dom said, though his smile was genuine. "That was the only part I fought Ma on, she wasn't having no 'sacrilege' at the wedding when we suggested Massi do both. What does that even mean?"

Will offered an uncertain shrug, cupping his hands in anticipation of a catch. Sailing a perfect arch across the desk, the baseball landed in Will's outstretched hands.

All earlier tension dissipated as the two of them lounged. Dom, still in Will's chair, leaning back casually while Will sat before his desk, sleeves rolled up, tie off and calmed by his favourite hobby.

"What happened to this place?" Dom remarked, eyeing the stark white walls with minimal decor and tribal inspired black accents. A few of his strewn paints and pans still claimed part ownership of a corner where scraps of plastic protective sheets remained.

"Did a bit of redecorating," Will said, eyes firm on the ball. "I needed a change."

Dominic's gaze descended on him. "When is the rest of it coming?"

Will tossed and Dominic caught.

"This layout helps me focus," Will said absently as he caught the ball. Even after all these years, catching the ball was second nature.

Dominic shook his head slowly in disbelief. "No offense, but this isn't much of a layout." He said, surveying the room once again. "Too Spartan for my tastes. I'd get a new decorator."

"There was no decorator." Will glanced around, trying to see it from Dom's point of view before realizing that it was impossible to see from a jewellers perspective.

Dominic laughed, tossing the ball back. "Well then that explains it."

Turning the ball over in his rough palms brought the calluses to his attention. Working on the office took its toll; the reds on his knuckles still stung but were starting to fade. Will didn't care what anyone thought it felt good to use hands in a day and age where everything was an appointment away. 

* * *

><p>"I'd love to share your sense of duty here or should I say your sense of friendship?" Louis Canning eyed her, likely sizing up the effects of his comments. But she had enough pride to know her poker face gave nothing away. "You're the best lawyer I have and you wanted a challenge." Taking the file, he offered it to her. "Here's your challenge."<p>

"I'm biased," She said, eyeing the evidence against her friend.

"Oh, biased," he said, drawing back with exaggerated shock. "I see. Well you can try being unbiased. Give it a read."

"Louis, I can't," She said, hating how infantile that sounded. "This is too close, I can't prosecute Dominic."

"You're not prosecuting him, you're helping our client prosecute him," Canning said with a Cheshire smile.

Alicia sighed, exasperated with his word play. Louis Canning wasn't backing down, he wanted to sink Dom and was going to use her to do it. Wonderful, classic Canning.

"Take Martha with you on this one." Alicia looked appalled but Louis Canning only bobbed his head as if he had no choice in the matter.

"Seriously? You're taking advantage of my personal ties to win a class action?" she said, raising an incredulous brow.

Louis stilled, looking thoughtful. "Alicia, you had a long day. Go home, spend some time with your kids. Something's telling me this will be a long case."

Frustrated at the sudden lack of words in her arsenal she retreated. This was his plan, use her kids and family time to control her. Life at Canning & Meyers... _The life I chose._

Briefly closing her eyes to collect herself, she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Canning and his folder behind. 

* * *

><p>"Did you like Kate?" Dominic asked, his voice low and contemplative as he stared up at the ceiling.<p>

Kneading the ball, Will thought how best to answer that. She was good, very good, but there was something to be said for people who operate from night clubs especially why they had to do so in the first place.

"She likes stainless steel," he offered finally. A half smirk formed on Dominic's mouth.

"Did she help you?" Dominic asked, giving each word equal weight.

"I think she tried." He swivelled to face Dominic's profile. "What's with the knives?"

"They're fakes."

Will's heart pounded as his mind wrangled order over the situation. Making assumptions now would be premature at best, so he resorted to kneading the ball, as he waited Dominic out. But Dom didn't allude any further.

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Will finally asked, unable to keep the waiting game up.

Dominic only shook his head slowly, though it appeared more as a loll due to his reclined position. "I was going through a rough patch. Dad was gone and I needed help. Kate helped."

_Was that before or after you tried to carve her? _The question nagged at him, beginning to be asked.

Will put the negative thoughts aside, finally coming to his senses. This was Dommy for goodness sakes, he was alone when the most important man in their lives crossed died, and he shouldn't have been. Guilt welled up in Will. Dominic was a ladies man, he would rip into guys just because they were still seated when a woman walked through the door. He was old school and his mother was to thank for that. He wasn't capable of taking Kate up on the offer.

Tossing the ball to Dominic, who caught it as he mirrored Will in sitting up straight, he got down to business. "You're putting the family business in my hands, Dom. Dad's legacy. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've don't have a choice." Dominic shrugged, playing with the baseball. "I did everything by the book. Fired and replaced the designers and material engineers also offered compensation to the families of the deceased but they refused. They want me put down. Take away everything dad built and stood for. I'm just really glad you're fighting for me, Will, wouldn't have it any other way right now."

Will deflated, feeling both honoured and undeserving of a friend like Dom. "You should've called, Dommy. I would've been there for dad, for mom and you."

A micro-expression of grief and irritation flashed in Dominic's eyes, but was gone in the second it took to blink. Regret wasn't something you talk about when your own future was at stake. Will understood that and backed off.

Neither one of them wanted to discuss the current case but it was something they would have to do sooner rather than later. He wanted to get some facts straight with Dominic before Kalinda returned to fill in the rest, it was the least he could do to hear the guy out before they went any further.

"I'll talk to Diane. We'll start your case." Dom frowned but his expression improved as Will continued, "We're going to fight this, Dom. But you have to promise me you'll do exactly as I say."

Dominic appeared to brood the thought over, but when a joking smile emerged Will knew all would be good on that front. "Done deal."

"I also want to hear the complete unabridged version of your truth, Dominic."

Dom's expression dropped, seceding into a compliant nod. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

"We need your continued due diligence," Diane proclaimed, before the seasoned group of associates clustered around the conference room table. "Our deposition is in less than ninety-six hours, familiarize yourselves with anything they can and will use against us."

As if they didn't have enough space already, two guys from security pushed in and dumped a box each onto the table. Will crossed his arms and stepped behind Diane's chair, watching the lawyers pass more work around.

"Eli, how are we doing with the press?" Diane asked their newest equity partner seated across from her.

Eli peeked around the boxes to look at Diane. "We're feeding them scraps off the democratic divorce scoop. It should keep the Chinese firewall between them and us up for the short term at best," Eli said, with his perfected damage control smile.

Will was slowly starting to like the guy. His attendance and contributions were on the rise. For once it wasn't just team Eli occupying the twenty-seventh floor, he was becoming a team player. It was a great improvement. However, the long faces of their lawyers brought up another need for improvement, this one long overdue.

They needed new blood and fast.

"Good," Diane acknowledged, before switching to Kalinda. "Where are we with the Italian side of the investigation?"

"It's still on-going but preliminary police reports are en-route to Canning's office from Sicily. I'll try and get a hold of them tonight," Kalinda said, scribbling in her notebook.

Will furrowed his brow in her direction. Kalinda seemed distracted lately and hadn't checked in since the relocations. Of course Eli's been hogging her lately but that would have to stop now that they had a major case on their hands. That and she was clearly exhausted from the workload but too proud to show it. He had to lighten her workload but doing so wouldn't be easy.

Making a mental note to figure her out later, Will's thoughts turned to his favourite subjects—budgets and hiring. Diane has been trying to corner him with financial decisions ever since they moved back, but among the chaos of this case he didn't have the time or energy to nitpick the budget. The firm broke their previous records with half the workforce compensating for the laid off half, they were doing great. But that meant some associates needed to receive bonuses and figuring out who bordered on a game of craps. If they gave bonuses to a few then the others would rebel. If they gave bonuses to all, then they would drain the amount set aside for new hires. And they needed new hires more than anything right now or the few would crack under pressure.

Hiring is the other problem. Somehow Diane got the brilliant idea that both of them should share this responsibility from now on, no more delegating to the third years. Alicia's departure had also added to their burdens, in more ways than one. He just hoped the firm wasn't at that breaking point yet.

Diane nodded, perusing the mix of third and second year associates along with their paralegals. "Patent records, trademark agreements and all documentation concerning Mr. Turelli's latest watch line is now front of you; find any detail that could be useful," Diane said.

"Reporters won't stop coming out of the woodwork," Will added, from his position behind Diane's chair. "We're operating under a complete media blackout, that means nothing leaves this floor and all documents pertaining to Mezzogiorno don't leave this room physically or any other way."

Scanning the room Will was disappointed. There was no spark, no passion, no hunger; just one defeated bunch staring back at him with hollowness and maybe a bit of contempt. No—definitely not a maybe.

"Questions?" Diane asked. Her voice didn't betray it but he could sense her matching disappointment at their lack of eagerness.

Ignoring Diane's light-hearted 'let's get to it' the associates grudgingly got to work, burying themselves in paper if only to shut them out. At least they were still shunning as a team, that had to count for something. 

* * *

><p>"We're overworking them," Diane said as soon as the door to her office slammed shut behind him. "It's bad for morale."<p>

"Ours or theirs?" He asked. When all else fails try for a joke. Those were the famous last words of his father. Too bad his employees had the last laugh when they mutinied against him and shut him down for good. "They need a life raft."

"I agree," Diane said as she strode over to her desk. He was happy to see she kept the new furniture along with the color palette, hopefully that meant the ball was now in his court at least where the trial was concerned. "Which is why we should start by lightening the workload. I understand he's your friend—"

"—And a full service client," he added, moving towards her window to feel the first ray of light in what seemed like forever. But knowing his luck, it was probably some sick deity's last laugh at their in-coming debate.

"And a full service client," she agreed. "But this is the third major case in one month. We don't have the staff to cover all the billable hours."

"Running doesn't help morale," he said, over his shoulder.

She eyed him in that motherly way he always hated. "We're likely going up against Alicia. Are you ready for that?"

Making a show of his surprise he turned to her and asked, "You don't want to take the lead?"

"Oh I want to but I realize nothing I say or do will stop you from taking the reins."

"No." Will shook his head and looked back outside, trying to tame his mixed feelings. He didn't want to fight Alicia, but for that to happen Diane would need to bait Canning into fighting her himself, which would leave Alicia on the sidelines and out of this mess. "You should take first chair, you can beat Canning."

"Because you refuse to fight Alicia?" she asked. That worried look which she perfected over the course of the audit was back, but the genuine concern surprised him.

"It's not necessary," he said, immediately wanting to kick himself for using those words, remembering how they stung from Alicia's delivery. He took a seat in the comfy guest chair before her desk. It was one of the few pieces she switched back, probably an attempt to keep her mark on the place. "Canning will try to derail you himself because Alicia is his trump card against me. We know that. He knows that. So let's avoid it. Take the first chair, Diane."

Diane leaned forward gracefully on delicate elbows. He couldn't read her, but curiosity and suspicion was a safe bet for the mix in her eyes. "I'm not stopping you, Will, you have first chair. But remember, if the sleigh falls you'll drag all of us down with you."

Will's eyes bore into hers, what started as a stare turned into a smile then cracked into a grin. "I thought we agreed to leave the obscure metaphors to me?"

Diane attempted a scowl but it fell flat. The combination of defeat and complete trust in her expression was enough to let him know what was at stake. Canning was going down no matter who lined his defence table, he made a promise and keeping Dom out of trouble was a significant part of it.

"Don't get distracted, Will. We need to win this and get some morale back if nothing else."

"I'm trying to keep an innocent man in business, Diane. If nothing else, he should stay that way," Will said as he stood, buttoning his jacket. "Where's Caitlin?"

"With Julius at the courthouse. They should be coming back within the hour, hopefully with some good news. Don't be late." She was already opening the folders before her.

"Good. See you then," he said over his shoulder before walking out.

A leather clad hand grasped his bicep before he was halfway through the door. It was Kalinda. "Hey, got a minute?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Will replied, eyes narrowing as they fell in step. "What's up?"

"I have something, but you're not going to like it..." 

* * *

><p>Alicia didn't like what she was reading. This case was absurd because the charges against Dominic were divided between Sicily and Illinois. If he won one jurisdiction the other would take over and use the win against him. <em>Bureaucracy at its finest.<em> The evidence was a whole other story which didn't spell a happy ending for Turtle. Motive was clear as day and would likely become the prosecution's flagship if this went to criminal court. Everything rested on that Italian investigation but across international waters who was to say what was being done lawfully?

Chicago's white collar crime unit was backing the class on state soil, but not by much. Aside from negligence, they had no other charges and therefore nothing to back them up if negligence fell through; the entire class was just looking for a handout. But their Italian counterparts wanted blood and they had the better resources, at least on paper.

Flipping to the roughly translated Italian police report, Alicia sighed. This was a case Dominic couldn't afford to lose. All twenty victims had some degree of conflict with Turtle, ranging from corporate rivalry to creative differences. The Italian police had detailed history of specific incidents where Dominic clashed with his enemies, incidents ranging from guerrilla smear tactics to physical assaults. There wasn't a liberal judge in the system who wouldn't raise a suspicious brow.

Setting the folder down with a thud Alicia reclined in her chair, trying to process everything coming at her. For the first time since she left Lockhart and Gardner, she wondered if the switch really made a difference. The hours were shorter but the cases consisted of many long and boring depositions which were turning into a contest of who could rack up the most billable hours. There was mudslinging on either side and the clients were usually faceless corporate entities with no one to empathize with. She thought she'd enjoy the distance but instead of making things easier it made the work staid and repetitive.

Long hours still existed and she couldn't remember the last time she had dinner with the kids. The complications with Will were still...Will. She closed her eyes, remembering her agreement to talk and how it was botched by the man she was now prosecuting. 

* * *

><p>Hovering between his desk and chair Will smiled as he read Alicia's name on the call display. He looked up at Kalinda who was just about to tell him something.<p>

"You should get that," Kalinda said, eyeing the caller display, dropping some of her composure. "I can fill you in later."

Will straightened up and reached for his phone. "Wait," he said, halting Kalinda's retreat with a raised hand. "She's opposing counsel now. I need a witness when we talk."

He really didn't and they both knew it. But Kalinda didn't say a word as she returned to stand behind the guest chair and gripped the leather back. The unspoken situation between her and Alicia probably made this a bad idea, but he pushed that aside and looked back to the phone.

"Hey," he said, after pressing the intercom button.

"Hey," Alicia's replied. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk. Turtle did most of it."

"You don't need to be sorry, Alicia," He said, sharing a look of understanding with Kalinda.

The pause on the other end was extra long. Will wondered if they'd been disconnected until her voice came through again. "You're taking his case."

It wasn't a question but a response still came out of him, "Yes. The deposition's set for—"

"Four days from now," She finished for him. He could almost see her smile as he reprimanded himself. This wasn't a strategy meeting, they were on different sides now and he was no longer expected to fill her in. He'd have to get used to that. "Congratulations on the audit."

"Alicia..." he said, eyes closing as he wished they didn't have to talk about this.

"Will, why didn't you tell me?" He could hear her barely contained frustration.

"It—"He started to answer but Kalinda stalked up to his desk, killed the speaker phone and thrust the receiver into his hands before excusing herself with a short smile. "It wasn't that serious," he said into the receiver when she left.

"It was!" Alicia said, sounding incredulous that he'd even think such things. "This could have destroyed the firm, Peter could have ended your career."

"No. Not then," He said, sinking into his executive chair. "Your life was complicated enough, getting you involved would've been pointless."

"I wanted to be involved," Alicia said in that firm tone of conviction he missed.

He was one hundred percent sure her words didn't mean what he wanted them too, but it didn't stop the loaded minute of silence that passed between them.

Cradling the receiver in the crook of his uninjured neck, Will savoured the contact of his back reconnecting with the soft chair. Fifteen years of regret came flooding back, but this was neither the time nor place to discuss that. "The audit happened because I pissed off too many people. I made enemies, Alicia. I wasn't going to let them become your enemies."

"The audit happened because we were sleeping together," she said, her soft tone ending his defence.

"No one knew about us," Will said, glancing up at Kalinda who was outside his door talking to his paralegal. He wasn't dumb enough to believe his words but a certain measure of pride died with a very real confirmation. T_he only people we managed to fool were us._ Finding his voice he continued, "I know what you're thinking but it wasn't a mistake, Alicia. Not to me."

He imagined her speechless expression on the other end, but didn't add anything else. This wasn't something they could sweep away and never speak of again. It happened, it really happened and he wasn't sorry that it did. Of course she was another story.

"You still want to talk?" she asked, after another strained moment of silence. He could hear the uncertainty in her voice but knew there wasn't much he could do about it over the phone.

"Yes," Feeling Kalinda's eyes on him prompted Will to stay on topic. "Alicia, I have to go. But I'll see you at the deposition."

"I'll be there," She replied, finding her voice again. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he said, ending the call. He couldn't even wish them luck; Dom needed all he could get right now. 

* * *

><p>The problem with taking lunch in your office was that it never happened. Sooner or later some impatient client or naggy paralegal would jump in and take away your hour. Alicia learned this lesson fast but had yet to master the technique of ducking out to lunch. She found herself paying for it again today.<p>

"You know the law, Mr. Turelli. I'm representing the adverse party in your current dispute. I can't talk to you unless you talk to your lawyer," Alicia said, keeping her tone mechanical and detached as she looked between Dom and her new paralegal.

"I waive my rights for the context of this meeting," Dominic said turning to Tracy. "You're the key witness should anyone question Mrs. Florrick's conduct in court."

Clearly unmoved by the grandstanding Tracy ignored him and looked to Alicia for direction. "Mrs. Florrick, he says he had an appointment?"

"Yes, thank you, Tracy," Alicia said, smiling nervously. This is how all contact with Dominic would have to be from now on until the case was settled. _Until he's behind bars..._

Dominic's eyes followed Tracy's exit as his lip curled in amusement. He still liked a challenge and she was glad that marriage didn't change the Turtle she knew. 

/Georgetown baseball diamond/

_A shiver spiked through Alicia when the winds changed, pummelling the bleachers with another gust of cold. A game that started at plus two, now dipped to minus five degrees and it was only the third inning. Alicia hugged her light winter jacket tighter around herself. It wasn't helping much, but going back to dorms meant chancing frostbite without the body heat of those surrounding her._

_Out on the diamond Will pitched and the umpire announced the third strike. A wave of hoya yelps resonated through the bleachers as the teams below swapped places for the next inning._

_Another gust hit them, keeping only the most devote of fans still standing and cheering. Just when she made up her mind to leave, a heavy garment descended over her shoulders warming her instantly. She looked up to see the smiling face of Turtle as he sat down next to her. _

"_Thank you," she mumbled through chattering teeth as she looked him over. "Aren't you freezing?"_

"_I did two years of high school in Canada so this is nothing, Leesh." He was casual today in a thick sweater and jeans as opposed to his usual tailored suits and khakis. Smiling, he stretched lightly before asking, "How's our boy?"_

"_I think we're winning," Alicia replied, looking up at the scoreboard. Of course to her it was all a jumble of numbers and slots, with more than a few still empty. The game seemed simple enough but the rules put her to sleep so she never got around to knowing them by heart. She was here for one thing, one person actually._

_Dominic studied her for a moment before bursting into a solid chuckle. Alicia stared back with a mixture of questioning and confusion as she studied him. This was the first time she had seen him so dressed down and casual, no power suits or expensive khakis, no designer label shirts or those expensive looking shades that never seemed to leave his forehead. It was nice, different. "What?"_

_He slowly shook his head. "You've been here what? About an hour? And you don't know the score?" Dominic chided with a laugh. "This is why you're up here and not with the cool kids, Leesh."_

_She eyed the bottom levels near the dugout. Will was now in the pit, closest to the fence and talking to the wavy haired brunette behind it. Helena Linnata._

_Dominic followed her line of sight and sighed. "Yeah, they're inseparable," He said. Alicia snapped to him as he continued, "if only two lonely people could get together and give them a run for their money."_

_Alicia laughed, rolling her eyes as she looked away. "Really, I have a hard time imagining who those people would be."_

_His daring eyes met hers with another smile. "What, are you afraid you might like it?"_

"_No, just afraid we'll regret it," Alicia said, hoping but not quite crazy enough to believe that it would stop him dead. "Dominic we're better as friends."_

"_Are you saying we won't be after one date?" Alicia's eyes travelled back down to Will. He was laughing now, completely oblivious to everyone and everything around him as he focussed on Helena. "I can do casual, Leesh."_

_Giving the lovebirds another glance she turned back to her friend. He had been persistent for the past two weeks, basically the moment Will started going out with Helena. But this was Turtle, her brother away from home. Was it right to use him like this?_

"_Okay, one meal. Not a date, just a meal," she said, making the terms clear. This so wasn't like her, but sometimes the good girl needed to take a back seat. After all this was only a meal, at least it was meant to start as one._

"_If I get to call it a date it's a deal." Dominic smiled._

/end flashback/ 

"Earth to Leesh?" Dominic called, waiving a hand before Alicia who was transfixed on the past. "Still with me?"

"Dammit Dominic you shouldn't have done that," Alicia said, walking up to close her blinds before waving him into the nearest guest chair. The last thing she needed was for Canning to come in and do what she couldn't. "Does Will know you're here?"

The veneer of joviality dropped as he adjusted the expensive shades nestled into his wavy hair. That more than answered her question. "I'm not here about him. I'm here about you and to apologize. I'm sorry you guys have to square off like this, over me of all people."

Alicia took a calming breath to collect herself, trying to think of anything bland, boring or otherwise safe to discuss in this office—but that wasn't happening. "Do you understand what they're suing you for? This is everything your family built and stood for... how could you let them do this to you? And why did you run?" she asked, moving to stand between her desk and his seat, forcing Dom to look up at her.

Eyes clouding in irritation he kept quiet and let her finish. She felt like a principal scolding a disobedient little boy, but principals didn't want to hug their charges and make potential crimes go away. "I'm not here to talk about the trial, Alicia."

"Will isn't going to like it either way," Alicia said, ignoring his attempts to stray off course. Her nails dug into the wood as she debated kicking him out, maybe he would reach the service elevators before anyone caught up to him.

"Don't worry about him," his voice rose. "That's between me and Will. You said it yourself, you're opposing counsel. I'm freeing you from legal obligation to keep quiet but I'm not stupid, Alicia, that's why we're not going to discuss the case."

She felt horrible and angry at the same time. Here she was trying to figure out why any of them were going to court over this, why or if he did what he did, and Dominic wasn't making it any easier.

She took a seat in the guest chair beside him, glancing to his bag partly in curiosity and partly because it would get them off this uncomfortable topic. Noticing her attention on the bag Dom smiled, all earlier joy returning to his features as he scooped a box from the bag.

"For Owen," he said, placing the dark velvet cube on the table, opening it to reveal a handsome watch.

The watch had a sleek design. Instead of the common jewel encrusted face, the Cavalier had a tasteful velvet coloured backdrop with velvet was so deep it looked jet black under her intense office lights. The onyx colour strap shone with glass like zeal against its holder, putting the regular stainless steel ones to shame. The entire watch rested on a pedestal with the word _Cavalier_ etched on the mount below.

"It's beautiful," Alicia said, studying the watch but not daring to touch it. "But Owen's ego is big enough already, this is too much."

Dominic laughed. "It's my newest model, won't hit the market for another month while I get the logistics set up."

The Cavalier looked every bit as imposing as its predecessor Genesis. This was the next wave of technological revolution according to their deposition notes. It was also a potential murder weapon but that had yet to be proven. Her fingers hovered over the case lid as she toyed with the idea of tracing a finger along the onyx sheen of the wrist strap.

"It's safe," Dominic said with the slightest hint of disappointment but warm eyes of understanding.

The engraved Mezzogiorno letters flashed gold against the box cover when she snapped it shut. "Dominic...what happened? How does your watch kill twenty people?"

"It doesn't," he said absently, done trying to convince her. "I didn't come here to talk about this. That's Will's job, leave the boring stuff to him."

"This is your future," she said softly, gliding a finger along the velvety box.

"My future is my family," he said, doggedly holding onto what appeared to be his last straw. Alicia had to check herself. This was a classic discovery tactic and the last thing she wanted was to interrogate him. _Better to leave that with Canning._

"You didn't tell me you were a father," she said, changing the subject while moving to embrace him, even though the arms of their chairs were in the way of what she was trying to do. "You're full of surprises."

She felt him relax under her hug, making her feel better too as she released a nervous breath. She didn't have many friends left, losing one more would be one too many. Kalinda somehow drifted into her mind but she forced that down.

"Damn, he was supposed to be a surprise when you come visit, Leesh," he mumbled over her shoulder as they parted.

She sat back, gentle smile on her face. "What's his name?"

"Massimo. Little guy's the reason I get up in the morning." His brown eyes warmed, turning into that shade of understanding she liked.

"Now that you're a dad we need to swap stories on a monthly basis, you realize that?"

He chuckled, catching onto her enthusiasm. "That's a done deal, Leesh."

Seeing him happy was a nice change from the seriousness. She felt more relaxed now as he let the smile melt into a comfortable small talk. Dom had time to fill in partial details of his fifteen year absence.

"How did mom take the news?" Alicia asked when they finally broached the topic of his father's death. Annabelle Turelli was a sweet woman who could gut you dry if necessary. Years worth of accounting made her a quick thinker but remnants of a warm wife and mother stayed intact. It was that solid image of Anna that propelled Alicia through her own first day back on the job.

"She says she's fine but I don't think it fully hit her yet," he said, frowning.

Concern and empathy filled her as images of her own mother going ballistic over her dad's death flooded the mental space. Old and frail took a back seat to a long suffered period of grief where neither she nor Owen could say anything to comfort her. It didn't matter that the man put them through hell and nearly tore the family apart, her mother still loved him. That realization made her question if she was tied to Peter the same way.

"But people die...Natural part of life and all that, right?" Dominic said, laughing but the hollow sound didn't carry any joy. He shifted in his chair with the pretext of checking his watch. "But how'd we get on this topic anyways?"

Kicking herself for staying so silent she raised a comforting hand to his wrist. "He was a good man, Dominic. You're allowed to feel something."

As he fought between smile and smirk her heart broke. Dominic kept a lot to himself, he was like that for as long as she had known him and couldn't imagine what he carried with him all these years leading up to now because the man was never vulnerable enough to let you see it. It must be an Italian thing because no European ever cried on this side of the ocean. Isobel Turelli went up a few points on Alicia mental radar, she was likely the only one getting the unabridged version of Dominic Turelli in life.

She remembered Will telling her how perfect Dom's family seemed, how it was almost abnormal. It was meant as a joke but she knew they both sensed something deeper and not necessarily wholesome beneath the nice exterior. But Anna and Cosmo never said or did anything to keep the suspicion, and neither of them really discussed it around Dom.

The expensive silk of his suit slid from her fingers as he aimed her an apologetic smile. "Mom always loved you. And Will."

An overflow of interpretations flooded her head. Her eyes searched his but yielded no easy meaning behind those words. Dominic wasn't the jealous type and nothing but friendship flowed between them now, but the sullen way he delivered that line just didn't feel right.

"Are you okay?" It was probably the dumbest thing she could've asked, but her mind was out to lunch.

"I'm perfect," he replied recovering some of his earlier bravado, but it was too late. Alicia knew a dead poker face when it was lifted. Whatever troubled Dominic he wasn't about to discuss here. "Listen, I should go now. But please, stop by my new place. Massi and Isobel come back after my deposition and I want them to meet you. It doesn't matter how bad the case get's you're still my friend, you hear?" Dominic pushed away from her desk and stood, donning his overcoat.

"Sounds good, we'll talk then?" It was more of a question than she intended, but Dominic owed her an explanation for his mood and where better to get it than home turf? She suppressed a laugh, a sports analogy—Will would be proud.

"We will," he promised before leaving her office.

The silence of her office reminded her of all the talks she promised, mainly the one with Will. They had to figure out what happened between them if they ever wanted to move past it, she knew that. But how were they expected to have an adult conversation without opportunists like Wendy blowing the whistle and calling it misconduct? Brushing off those thoughts she concentrated on the prospect of the nice glass of wine waiting for her at home.


	9. Chapter 9

Will sat behind his desk, mind numb, heart racing and neck on fire as he tried to pay attention to Kalinda and think like a judge at the same time. Here was a watchmaker who defected from Italy during an active investigation involving his company product. That same product killed twenty people before it even hit the shelves and the rest is history. They would be lucky if the suit stayed civil.

"At least four of the victims were his enemies," Kalinda said from her spot before his desk, notebook in hand. "Leonardo Giovanni, rival jewellery designer in Palermo. Chris Yates, the American distributor that dropped Mezzo's ad-campaigns from his magazine. Laura Sanchez, the PR executive who tanked the Super Bowl ad for the women's Genesis line. Oliver Creed, the editor in chief who excluded Genesis from the 2011 jewellery mail order catalogue."

She didn't have to scream motive, the defence would do it for her and he knew it. "How many have been autopsied?"

"Just the four, I'm still working through the timeline to cross reference the deaths with other causes. The preliminary reports say Cadmium poisoning was the cause of death. Genesis was the only watch line to use a cadmium based electroplating process. The police are still trying to figure out how it entered the user's bloodstream," Kalinda said, closing her book. "The Italians are building a murder one case. I'm monitoring the investigation but it is lagging thanks to the international barrier."

Will nodded in understanding. She was already heavily invested with Eli and Celeste's patent protection campaign alongside the main trial. The firm couldn't just jet her off to Italy right now. Kalinda would have to stay here and work her sources even though it slowed defence building to a crawl.

"Okay," Will said, swallowing hard at what this new evidence meant for his friend. Will turned from her, resting his elbows on the chair and forming a steeple with his hands. Looking serious and thoughtful he looked out the window and said, "See what else you can find on these victims."

He had enough faith in his poker face to know that Kalinda could see him wrestling the panic into temporary submission. Like the calm before a storm, how fucking poetic—Alicia would be proud.

"Is everything okay?" Kalinda asked, lingering in her apprehensive yet genuinely concerned way.

"Um-hm."

Her eyes scanned him, then his walls, then back to him._ I spy with my little eye someone who is bullshitting,_ he translated her thoughts. The unique Kalinda branded empathy shone through her expression, but they both knew there was nothing she could say or do to comfort him right now. The writing's on the wall and Dom's bloody red hands put it there.

Their silent staring contest was interrupted when the topic of conversation burst through Will's door. "Hey, I—," Dominic stopped, aiming a smile Kalinda's way. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"I was just leaving," Kalinda said with a short smile to the newcomer.

Kalinda made to move past him but Dominic stayed in her way. She backed off, irritated as Dom scrutinized her. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so."

"Sorry it's just that you look so familiar," Dominic said, glancing to Will then back at his new interest, extending a hand. "Dominic Turelli."

"Nice to meet you, Dominic Turelli," Kalinda said, straight face giving nothing away. She slipped past him and out Will's door, leaving the watchmaker empty handed.

Dominic turned curious eyes to Will, but his poker face gave nothing away.

"Okay," Dominic said, drifting to Will's couch. "I know that look."

Snatching his baseball from the holder Will sat back, kneading it as he considered their options right now—or lack thereof.

Dominic cupped his hands in a receiving gesture but the ball stayed in Will's palms. He ignored Dom as strategic analysis flooded his brain. There was a small chance that they could win this, it was a civil litigation suit where all they had to do was prove the watch is harmless. That's the easy part. The hard part would be pulling it off without painting Dom as a murderer. If they proved the watch was harmless then they'd slap murder one on him, saying he tampered it deliberately. If they proved the watch was defective, then as CEO of Mezzogiorno he'd be liable for negligence and would have to pay the full sum, leaving him bankrupt.

The blinds were drawn, something he installed to keep some privacy in this office, but the white space of the newly painted walls just made the whole place scream of emptiness and silence which didn't help the tension.

"O.K," Dominic said, stretching as he lay down on the couch, eyes focussed on the ceiling. "So what am I looking at?"

"Murder one, Dom." The air held the tension but neither man said a word. He could feel Dominic squirming even from across the room, he knew what this was about but getting him to admit that was a whole other issue. "That's what's piling for you back in Sicily."

"You don't say," Dom said with bitter sarcasm. "How many billable hours did you spend figuring that out?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because that's back in Sicily, Will. I'm taking care of it," Dominic said hotly before changing subjects. "What's our strategy _here_?"

For the first time in fifteen years the baseball waned under his grip. Frustration was boiling over him again. Dominic was a friend, a good friend, but this suit was one big bottomless pit of accountability and could easily take a good chunk of the firm down with it. But he wasn't ready to go under just yet.

Rising, Will strode over to the couch, as his palms worked the ball harder.

"We need to win this." Will looked down at Dominic who now had his hands behind his head. The newest Mezzogiorno watch peeked out from below his sleeve. "You can't keep secrets from me if you want to win, Dom."

Dominic made a noise, as if this was a point worth considering, before fixing his friend with a daring gaze. "Alright, fine. I've got a confession."

Will chuckled bitterly as he took a seat across from him. "They say it's good for the soul."

Dominic let a smile fall through as he sat up. "I sent those watches," Dom admitted.

Will grimaced as the headlines flew at him, local firm defends corporate Italian killer. A jury would eat this up. "You can't say that."

"I sent those watches," Dominic continued, ignoring Will's advice. "But it was a manufacturing defect that killed them. The line was pulled the minute Giovanni hit the ground."

"Stop," Will said, raising a palm. "You wait until the last victim hits the floor before calling the product off. Do you know how opportunistic that sounds?"

Dominic seemed to weigh his options as he nervously tapped his pointy toed shoe against the arm rest. "I can't go back, can I?"

"You'll lose everything if you do," Will confirmed, in a low no-bullshit voice. Every cop in Palermo was probably out for him. "And they'd still drag you to criminal court the minute the investigation wraps up in Palermo."

"So we fight to win," Dominic concluded, clasping his hands together.

"I need to know everything. I don't care if it's about hookers, shrinks, rivals or anything else. I need to know. I need to know who you speak with, who you see, who you're breathing next to, because I'm the last barricade between you and a closed for business sign." Will said. "And I don't like being blindsided."

"If we were on opposite sides would you tell me everything?"

That brought a slight smirk to Will, he said the exact same thing to Diane and just like then the answer was still the same. "We're not on opposite sides, Dommy. Let's keep it that way."

The reality still came to him no matter how hard he tried to stomp it down. This fight was two-fold and they were outnumbered. For the first time Will felt his back against the wall.

"I guess it's a bad time to tell you I saw Alicia?"

Will's eyes fluttered closed as he sat down in his chair, resting his forehead against closed fists, grinding the baseball underneath his palms. 

* * *

><p>Nursing a glass of hard liquor, Will was slowly finding it was a more calming alternative to rearranging Dominic's face. It was one thing to try and plea out opposing counsel, smart people did that with their lawyer beside them. But walking into a room, waiving your rights and arming the prosecutor with something comparable to the murder weapon, that was just suicide. He still couldn't figure out what the idiot was thinking.<p>

Now he had to put a Chinese wall between him and Alicia or their friend would rot in jail for good. Will knew Diane had to change focus and helm the eventual murder one trial if it came to that, actually not if but when in this case. But if it comes to that, they'll have another gap in the intellectual property side of covering Dom's ass. Trial or not his product was coming stateside and the big companies were already eyeing it like seals on a penguin. Someone had to cover that flank and they were overworked enough as it is.

A hand settled on his shoulder. He knew who it was and that worried him just as much as his suddenly pounding heart.

"Kate," he said, dragging his focus out of his own head. "This is a surprise."

"Likewise, I don't run into many clients after hours," Kate said, regarding him carefully as the bartender made his rounds, leaving two glasses of bourbon right on cue. From her widening look of surprise, Will resolved to leave the guy a huge tip at the end. "Were you expecting company?"

"It's already here." His eyes never left hers. "I saw you in the lounge. Friend of yours or business?"

"I like to think business and pleasures are co-dependant," she said, as her hand fell away to stroke the edge of her glass.

Both of them let elevator music and muted conversation flow around them as they took the first sips. It was sweeter than he would've liked but well worth it. He figured a woman like Kate would be more open with a light drink, the trick was making sure she didn't get too drunk. _You're going to tell me why I'm so damn interesting to you, Kate._

"It's daytime, I thought you'd be in a closet hanging upside-down somewhere," Will said watching as her soft laughter drew attention.

"Contrary to popular belief I'm capable of walking among the living, just as well as the dead," she said, eyeing his pressed shirt and shaven face. "You clean up well, Will. But I did prefer the scruffy look."

"And you upgraded from the apron," Will said, doing a once over of her tasteful and tailored green cocktail dress. "And look at that, no knife marks."

The visible parts of her skin looked flawless, without any of the knife marks he imagined. But he wasn't born yesterday; his two sisters taught him make-up existed.

She set her glass down with a light clink as her gaze dropped to the wood counter. "Is that what curiosity sounds like, coming from you?"

He couldn't believe his ears when her voice switched from a faint hint of Italian to a full on British accent. _Pick a dialect and stay with it, Kate._

Nodding, contemplative, he took a swig to loosen his thoughts. The ice in his glass was already transparent against the barest hint of the drink that remained. "Dom, says the knives are fake. Are they?"

"Whatever helps him sleep at night, I suppose." She took another sip, running a long finger across the lacquered finish of the counter. "Do you think he's right?"

"What, if anything, is right with Dom?" He said, trying to understand the tonal change.

That got a smile out of her. "The inclusion of the qualifier says there's hope for you yet."

"Why do you practice out of a nightclub?"

"You wouldn't believe how much I save on rent," she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"And the hours?" he asked, facing her. "You work nights, stay up during the days, do you sleep?"

"I'm not open for business every night, Will. Perks of being your own boss but you knot that," she said, toasting him with a raised glass. "However, I'm more than willing to lose a few days for the right cause."

Will backed off with a chuckle. She's cool, calm and collected under fire, that could only mean one thing—_she wants something and she wants me to want it too_.

"Did a plan make it to the table?"

"Plans changed," Will replied, taking another gulp, trying to drown out this conversation.

"Yes, I suppose Mr. Turelli has that effect on people."

Will stifled a hiss as his neck protested when he whirled on her. This case wasn't public knowledge yet. "News travels conveniently fast."

"You and Alicia will be squaring off in court," Kate said, "How do you feel about that?"

"This is starting to sound like a session," he said slowly. But it was not until Kate did a quick scan of the room from the corner of her eyes that it finally registered. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

Following her gaze he scanned the crowds but the familiar wave of hair didn't pop out at him. "What, he wants a full psych eval?"

"Sit." The light hand on his shoulder eventually buckled his knees. "Our sessions are covered, but it's a lot more than that, Will. I'm genuinely interested in how you're doing."

"Right," he scoffed, continuing to search the crowd. "Don't you have other more interesting clients to worry about?"

"At the club there are two kinds of people, the desperate and the confused. Hardly a challenge, and barely a comparison to a complexity like you."

"Wow," he allowed a cheeky smirk. "I'm flattered. Really. Does Dominic pay you for my ego boosts too?"

She sighed and for the first time allowed Will to see something different. It wasn't just weariness. There was something else, more than concern, but nothing below...fear? _That can't be right._ She reached out to squeeze his forearm gently as if the physical contact helped. "When was the last time you slept?"

He wasn't sure what just happened. One minute she's talking shop, the next she lets her walls down. One emotional roller coaster to another, this wasn't his idea of ending a day. Her confident exterior was gone now, allowing him to see her truthfully for a millisecond. It was enough to impress and freak him out at the same time.

"Are you keeping silent because you don't want to tell me or because you truly don't remember?" She asked, squeezing his arm lightly. It was the sort of touch that sought comfort, but not exactly a meeting at the altar.

"Both," he said, eyes directly on hers. Kate dipped into the tiny thing of a purse she brought with her and slid a black embossed business card over. "I already have one of these."

"Note the different address, Will." She stood, her hand snaked to his shoulder as she lingered a little longer. "You should get that looked at."

Before he could ask what, her fingers left a trail of tingling pain as they grazed his neck. The strange sense of unease pulsed through him as he watched Kate weave her confident way through the bar, taking a few gazes with her.

Glancing down at the business card he contemplated leaving it there as he fingered the sharp edges. Dom could lose everything, Alicia pulled away, the firm was causing him to lose sleep and now Kate was tossed into his life. Just another person in this messed up scorecard. So much for the quiet life after an audit.

**A/N: You guys are the best, it's because of your patience and amazing reviews that I keep writing. Thanks so much, please keep it up and let me know what's working and what's not. I'm more than excited to hear your opinions.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So he's guilty?"

"It's not our job to decide," Will said, from his place at Diane's door. He worked his neck gingerly. It hurt worse than yesterday but was still manageable. He considered getting it checked, but the last thing they needed was a doctor telling him to sit this one out. There was no choice but to fight first and figure this out later. And it wasn't even that bad.

Diane turned on him mid-stride. "That sounded like a yes."

"The investigation's on-going." Will shrugged, leaving his neck before Diane got suspicious. To keep the urge down he folded his arms across his chest. "But we're fighting on two fronts now, that leaves a giant bleeding hole in patent protection."

"Eli's handling media relations and keeping the corporate wolves at bay." Will looked up, searching for the joke. "I know. I'm just as surprised as you are."

Eli was capable of handling the media, Will knew that. But it wasn't the media consultant that worried him. Celeste showed her colors back when they were dating. She could be a supportive team player but was also one of those people that would sooner sell her first born child than miss a business opportunity. She even said so herself in a drunken stupor after their club hopping ritual. Eli brought business. Their overworked staff could testify to that. Celeste was probably parading her resources as they spoke. And with Alicia gone, there really wasn't much to keep Eli here.

"That's not enough. We need to give him some bite of his own," Will said, trying to think of who would be immune to Celeste's poaching.

"Everyone is committed to either you or me, there's no one to spare," Diane said with regret, but her expression suggested she considering the same strategy.

"Really?" he replied teasingly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heaving an exasperated sigh. If Alicia were here they'd be covered. But that's a dream he was going to have to wake up from and fast.

When Diane didn't say anything, he slowly and almost begrudgingly, made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To spread even more wealth," Will said, looking over his shoulder. "We're up to our knees here and beggars can't be choosers."

Diane's smile and accompanying chuckle suggested understanding. "Say hi to Celeste for me."

Will knew they couldn't stop her from advertising to Eli, but burying her in the same mountain of work just might keep him off the radar. 

* * *

><p>"He's guilty," Martha murmured beside Alicia as she pretended to read the stupid case file for the hundredth time. If it seriously took a lawyer two hours to read one document they wouldn't be in business for long. She was just trying to make her life miserable, Alicia realized. Unsure if she should call her out or play nice she decided on the former.<p>

"We don't know that," Alicia replied as she sifted through evidence claiming the opposite. Either the translator was biased or the Italian authorities were more corrupt than she imagined. Every file linking Dominic to a complaint came attached with someone's opinion. It didn't help that these opinions came from top brass over there and actually held some weight on paper. There was no doubt they would throw him in a cell if he ever touched Italian soil again.

Martha shot her a snarky glare, "No, _we _don't. But I do. I actually read the files."

Alicia chose to ignore the blatant bait. Martha reminded her of the ferret her mother used to have, the annoying thing nipped at everyone's heels but backed off when it wasn't getting any attention— Too bad Martha wasn't the same. Alicia hadn't spent up to a year at Canning & Meyers, yet the thought of working with Martha right up to New Years Eve was depressing. The girl lacked any social attributes beyond sarcasm and any attempt to make nice was met with fake laughter and passive aggressive boxing. All of which would carry over to the following day. For a while she almost missed Glenn Childs, at least he had the decency to back off when beaten.

"The two of you have history?" Martha tried again as she scrutinized a contract.

"No, we took Law. History was in an inconvenient slot," Alicia said. Hefting the police notes from a bankers box, Alicia took all she could before glancing around the table for more.

Martha only rolled her eyes before offering Canning's folder. "If you're running away you might want to take the truth with you—unless that's also inconvenient."

Alicia shrugged with a tight smile as she looked between the girl and the folder. "I have all the truth I need right here." she patted her box full of paper before hefting it out the door and making a beeline for her office. The only safe place in this firm.

When the soft click confirmed the lock was in place Alicia stood, back against the door, clutching the box tightly. Her breathing broke as the pit of guilt hit her stomach. They would do it, they would destroy him and she had no choice but to let them. Even the little scraps of evidence she allowed herself to read painted a huge prejudiced picture of Dominic, it was a story of motive that no reasonable judge could overlook, let alone a jury. They would crucify him and would use her to do it. She only meant to put the box down, but slid to the floor with it instead.

For the kids, this is all for the kids, she kept trying to convince herself whenever she thought of upgrading her resume and packing it in. She wanted her old office back, her friends back, Caitlin back, but she traded all of that for a bureaucratic maze. There was no open door policy here and Canning only spoke to her when it suited Canning. Or when she made an appointment. Everything was systemic to the point of dull and the worst of all Meyers was never there to consult with, it was always Canning, Canning, and Canning. She thought the second partner was a myth until she caught a glimpse of him one day, leaving his office with a very satisfied secretary. So yes, it was all very much Canning.

This case was too close to home and she knew it, but getting a partner to take her off was impossible and she was getting tired of asking.

No. It hadn't worn her out yet, she wouldn't let it come to that, Martha and Canning weren't going to win this round. Scrambling to her feet, Alicia shoved the box aside with the edge of her shoe, saving it for later. Right now she needed to make an appointment with Meyers, make him listen, make it right.

The resolve drained out of her when she approached her desk and caught sight of the folder waiting on the desk. A little sticky note on top read:

_I'd like to hear your strategy on this one. Stop by and tell me what you think._

_J Meyers_

She leafed through it, confirming it was all about Dominic. It was the same folder Canning wanted her to read earlier. Great, now he got the other partner involved, it annoyed her that he would go so far as to have both of them watching her every step. If Canning thought he could trap her in this mess by getting to Meyers first, he was dead wrong.

Her anger propelled her to Meyers' office across the hall, past his secretary and through his frosted glass door.

"Mrs. Florrick? You're quick," Meyers said as he seemed to size her up with a cool gaze while raising a hand to stop the secretary's protest behind her. The door closed, leaving them in momentary standoff. "Please, have a seat."

"You want to know what I think? This is a witch hunt Mr. Meyers. The investigation is not even over yet and we're mounting a class action. The law doesn't work this way," Alicia said as she fumed before him, refusing to sit.

His contemplative expression didn't let anything through. Jeffrey Meyers was the golden boy of law, at his current thirty-seven he held bachelor number ten from the magazine polls with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes but Alicia couldn't find the appeal. He was just a boy in a business suit, playing dress up and waiting for Louis' approval on everything.

"I can see you're upset," he said casually while scrutinizing the pen in his grasp, as if it would tell him why. He stretched in his chair and put two expensive Italian shoes onto his desk. "And I will forgive that as long as you can show me your strategy. How do you plan on prosecuting Mr. Turelli?"

Alicia yanked the chain on her anger. One of the secretaries told her of his legendary passive but not quite aggressive temperament. And although she liked to think she was a professional at dodging that, the truth was she was still new in this place. Still vulnerable.

"I think we should wait for the investigation to conclude before we bring this to trial," she said with a sigh, calming down.

Meyers' eyes narrowed in questioning. "You think we're going to trial?"

"Yes, I do." She wasn't stupid enough to think Will would settle this in deposition, but Jeffrey Meyers wasn't so lucky. "If we stepped back and rescheduled the deposition, it would give the Italian and American police enough time to do a thorough investigation." _And maybe prove Dominic innocent._

Meyers nodded, running a hand to smooth a crease in his perfectly pressed pants, but otherwise keeping his feet on the table. "I agree."

"You agree?" She asked as her brow quivered to an arch.

"Yes," he said with conviction. "But we're not going to do that. Louis tells me we're out of time, that means we'll be going ahead."

"I don't understand. Why are we out of time?" Alicia asked, shaking her head.

Jeffrey Meyers was completely at ease, his poker face was back but the worst part was the earnest way he presented it. Like he knew something that was genuinely important but maybe for...the wrong reasons?

"The families can't wait forever, Mrs. Florrick. They have bills to pay and loved ones to bury. So we're out of time." He said. Their staring contest continued, blue eyes examining brown, before Alicia drew back with a questioning look. Meyers only smiled, but kept his eyes intense, impassive. "I would like to have dinner with you tonight."

Her eyes bulged as she tried not to flinch, "Sir?"

"You and Martha," he said, with a smug grin. "There is something both of you should see. Be there at seven."

"Today?" she asked, incredulous. "I have to prepare—"

Jeffrey shook his head. "No, you don't. I just need you to listen. Seven O'clock, you can get directions from my secretary."

She didn't like his arrogant tone but the invitation threw her for a curve ball. This was the first time anything took place outside of this building. It was also the second time she thought of a baseball reference—_where is Will when you need him?_

* * *

><p>What started as a dull throb behind his eyes was now a full blown headache. The yelling from the other end of the phone didn't help it much as he felt his way through this negotiation. They were at it for only thirty minutes and Will was already starting to regret the decision to beg in the first place. However, they needed to farm out until either the criminal trial or the civil case died down. Eli was good but he would need legal weight to make due on his threats. According to the briefing on his desk, Casio, Fossil and Timex were already eyeing Dom's designs. Eli was helming the most expensive three ringed circus to keep them at bay. He would need specialists in patent law, and they were all with Celeste.<p>

"Forty," Will said firmly, phone cradled between his shoulder and burning neck.

"Good, I'll take sixty," Celeste replied and he couldn't stop the hollow chuckle that followed on his end. "Come on, Will. If you want the rescue buoy you have to share the wealth."

"I like how this is a rescue mission now," Will said, veneer of amusement returning. "It's a long beach Celeste, plenty of other players I could turn to."

"And you went to me first," she said, her voice laced with mock gratitude. "Look around you, Will. You're swimming with sharks and I know you need me, I know _you_ know you need me. Keep me happy."

"We're doing too much heavy lifting for a sixty split," he said, hoping she would take the bait.

"Then share some of that too."

_Hook, line and sinker!_

"What and give you the other arm?" he said, trying to contain his relief by playing hard to get. If he gave up to easy she would be suspicious. "This is intellectual property not quicksand like litigation, just keep us afloat and we'll take the rest soon as we can. Forty is a fair deal but I have other hungry firms in the wings if you don't agree."

He heard her sigh from the other end. "You're still heartbroken aren't you."

"You used to be better at changing subjects," he replied casually, not liking where this was going. _Is she in on something and using this as a counter-attack? No. That can't be right, we just came up with this moments ago. _

"And you used to be a better negotiator," she replied in kind. "This is lousy, but I'll consider it my good deed for the year."

"Thank you." He had to bite his lip to keep the smile and laugh down. She would now officially spend less time with Eli and more on their backlogged cases without suspecting a thing. Mission accomplished.

"Don't thank me, just screw your head on right. You can't mourn forever and when you finally stop, I'll hold you hostage in the nearest bar."

They hung up and Will inflated with victory, a very shallow victory but one nevertheless. He decided a nice dinner out would clear any guilt this decision would throw down the line. Now if only that stupid legal brief was in the right place things would be a lot easier. He fished through the temporary cabinet, stashed before the last spot in need of painting. The small square of red reminded him to finish what he started months ago. But he would be lying if he didn't admit that little red spot was perfect just where it was.

Time. He glanced to his Rolex and smiled. Dom's gift, the Genesis model, was locked away in his drawer. Not many people got hologram enabled watches as gifts, the business had yet to fully transition stateside. Yet despite his own excitement, there was lingering paranoia at wearing a watch that killed twenty people. He refused to wear it but couldn't make the watchmaker take it back. And if he was honest with himself he really didn't want to give it back._ Murder weapons don't make good accessories..._

Approaching footsteps made him look up to meet the questioning gaze of his junior paralegal, Lisa. She extended a manila envelope across his desk. "Will, these are from Kalinda she's still in the field."

"Thanks," he said, taking it, eyes narrowing as he waited on her question.

"Also, there's someone here to see you but she doesn't have an appointment..."

It was five already, whatever they wanted could wait until tomorrow. "I'm in a rush—"

"—Grace Florrick?"

"Here?" Will's head shot up in surprise. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," The paralegal said, expression laced in apology. "I can tell her to leave, I just wasn't sure..."

"Send her in."

Lisa disappeared and came back with a nervous looking Grace at her heels. The girl looked better sober. Her cheeks were alive again and the horrible cloud of vomit was gone. He smiled as she cautiously approached his desk. "Hi Grace. How're you feeling?"

"Better," she said, looking around and taking a seat when Will gestured to the comfy chair to the right. It was reserved for stenographers because he knew who held the real power when it came to documentation and wasn't about to let a cranky stenographer lose the case for them.

Will nodded. This was good, it wasn't awkward or cheesy like the time he met with Zack. That still haunted his nightmares as one of the most embarrassing introductions in history. He had smoother meetings with criminals.

"Is everything else okay?" He asked, leaning forward, with all of his attention focused on her.

Grace shook her head, waiving away the concern. "Mom's fine."

"Good," he said quietly as he allowed a small grin. Her ability to see beneath the question was no doubt inherited from Alicia. Like mother like daughter. "So...?"

"Thanks for Saturday," she began. "I think you're the reason she didn't ground me for life."

"You don't have to thank me. Everybody needs their club stories for the cocktail parties, Grace. They're a lot better than discussing the weather." He said, unsure if he should fight the light smile playing at his lips.

Grace laughed, nodding in agreement. Poor kid probably sat through a billion dull events like that. She stopped and collected herself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, what's up?" Amusement died and focus returned. He couldn't screw this up, not now.

"Why did you phone my dad?"

Will regarded her for a long silent moment. Squaring off against criminal prosecutors was easier than being interrogated by Grace Florrick. The girl had good intentions but she was opening a can of worms he would rather keep closed. "Because if I were in his position I would want to know."

She nodded as her eyes dropped to the soccer charm on her bracelet. Fingering it lightly she said, "They were fighting that night. Dad freaked out and mom had to kick him out. She's okay now."

He didn't know that. He still wished he didn't know that because the sudden urge to call Alicia wouldn't be here right now. "Grace I'm sorry—"

"Do you love my mom?"

His heart lurched. It wasn't the question but the way she said it, eyes lighting in the pain of a kid caught between warring parents but trying to keep it together. He was more than familiar with that situation.

Leaning forward with elbows on his knees he offered her a tender smile of understanding. "Grace, I'm sorry you had to be there for that. I care about your mother—"

"But do you love her?" It was almost like a plea and Will realized he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes." This should've been simple but nothing was simple about his insides twisting in a knot as his brain finally caught up to what he just admitted. Poker face in place, he didn't say a word as he watched Grace's reaction.

The girl didn't look too surprised but she didn't look too happy either.

"I want you to know I respect your family," he said then paused, thinking of how to make the rest sound good.

But before he could explain himself she spoke again, softly this time. "I just want her to be happy."

Will was taken aback. The press conference made it seem like Alicia was. Now Grace was here practically spelling the opposite. _But what does Alicia want?_ "I want that too. But not at yours and your brother's expense, Grace."

Grace shook her head stubbornly. "Please don't. We're not children anymore we're old enough to understand what's going on." Her eyes flashed to the door and back. "I just came here to figure things out."

"Okay." Will nodded, glancing to his windows but they were blocked by the new blinds. "You here by yourself?"

"No. Zack drove, Eli's computer needed repairs but I think it was just an excuse to see Marissa," she said with a roll of her eyes and knowing grin.

Will smiled with her, glad they were off the serious topic and Grace no longer looked so upset. He had no appropriate jokes to add to that so he reclined and kneaded his baseball. "Do you play?"

"Soccer." She held up her bracelet from which miniature soccer ball dangled. "I can't catch to save my life. Sorry, you're probably in a rush should I go?"

"No, it can wait." He held up his free hand and rose, tossing her the baseball. She caught it with surprise. "See, you can catch." Striding to the blinds he opened them up and spotted Zack and Marissa in Eli's office. He smirked and shook his head.

"See, it's pathetic." Grace said from her spot, as she played with the baseball.

"Give him time. Then before you know it he'll stop being your brother and will be the smooth operator."

"Is that how you were with mom?" He turned, mortified, but only met her teasing smile. "It's a joke."

They both laughed lightly, though Will was more uncomfortable than he would ever admit. It must be the room, that's it. Nothing more unsettling than stark white.

The door opened and Dominic peeked in. His timing was good for once and Will would welcome a smiling Dom over a secretary with more papers to sign, any day.

"Am I interrupting again?" Dominic asked before his eyes settled on Grace. "Hello?"

"Hi," Grace nodded, curious as she glanced between Will and Dominic.

"Dom, this is Grace." Dominic shot him a puzzled look. "Alicia's daughter." The look melted, transforming into one of his signature warming smiles.

"Grace Florrick," he said, coming over to the girl, extending a hand. "My name is Dominic Turelli, I'm good friends with your mom."

Grace looked confused as she lightly took his hand. Will came to the rescue by clasping Dom's shoulder before he gave the poor kid the wrong impression. "We went to school with your mother, Grace. Dominic is just visiting from Italy."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Her face lit up as she peppered him with questions of Europe, likely relieved that this wasn't another suitor pining for her mom.

Dom settled in and began his world renowned and well rehearsed tales of travel. Will's phone rang and he excused himself, shaking his head as Grace's apt attention fuelled Dominic's storytelling.

"Hello?"

"Will," Alicia's voice greeted from the other end.

"Alicia," his face lit up. "I have a visitor today."

"I'm so sorry, I just got Zack's voicemail they shouldn't be down there I'm—"

"Alicia, it's okay." He moved into the empty conference room and closed the door. Through the glass he was able to keep an eye on Grace and Dominic in his office, and another on Zack and Marissa as they huddled around Eli's laptop. "He's just helping Eli out and Grace is keeping me company. They're not in the way and everything is fine."

"You talked to Grace?"

"Yes," he said, smiling at what he sensed was her nervous expression. "It went a lot better than I thought, didn't embarrass myself this time. And you may not believe this but Grace is going to make a good lawyer one day."

"What? Why, what did she do?" She pleaded with apology.

Will laughed. "She's has her mother's persistence. I think it's good for her." He heard her heavy sigh on the other end but intervened before she could start to apologize. He was tired of apologies and talking to the kid had literally been the highlight of his day. "Alicia, can we do dinner tonight? Just dinner?"

"Will, I..."

"It's okay if you're busy," Will covered quickly, not sure what the hell he was thinking. "But I'd really like to have dinner here, with the kids. Grace is giving Dom an opinionated audience and he's eating it up, plus I think Zack's doing work for Eli, the least we can do is feed him. Marisa's here too."

"I...Marissa, who's Marissa?"

"Eli's daughter. She's waiting to speak with him, but he's going to be running late. We were planning pizza later, right here in the office. It's almost dinner time and you're busy..." He was rambling now, but he really couldn't stop. He wanted to know Zack and Grace ages ago, and although he understood her reasons for pulling away his curiosity didn't die down. What were these kids like? What's it like to have them trust and depend on you? Those questions swam in his mind till this day.

"No." her nervousness was loud and clear. "I'm sorry, Will, but no. I can't, these are...I'll talk to them at home."

"Alicia, please. They'll be around two responsible adults." That got a laugh out of her yet it didn't offend him, in fact he joined in because he knew what memory triggered that. "This isn't Georgetown. And this will be good for Dom. His wife and kid are upstate for some gallery thing and won't be back until the party. He's driving me crazy with his need to parent."

She was silent for a moment on the other end. "Will, I know this is awkward."

"There's nothing awkward about it, I'm serious. I just want to feed your kids and Dominic wants to bore them, that's it." The silence prompted him to add in a low voice. "You know I would never use them against you like this."

The distinct bustle of a courthouse in the background signalled she was close to work. "Will...I don't want to put you in this position."

"Alicia," he said slowly but loud enough for her to hear him over the background noise. "I want to be in this position. Trust me, okay?"

The ambient noise clashed through their phones. He only wanted to meet her kids and this was just dinner. He was ready. He had been ready for a long time now. Will's chest tightened, the ball was in Alicia's court now.

"Thank you," she finally whispered quietly, cutting in and out as she neared the dead zones. "If it's alright with them then they can stay. Please tell them I'll phone later...I'm sorry about this Will."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, but the signal was already lost. 

* * *

><p>Alicia felt crappy as she shut her dead phone. They weren't supposed to be there...but she wasn't supposed to be <em>here<em>, she thought as she slipped back into the awkward meeting/dinner. Meyers and Martha were hitting it off well, the only problem was she was tired of wearing a tight smile all through the appetizers when her mind was with the kids. It's not that she didn't want Will to see them, she just wasn't ready to drag them into another life with another man. She wasn't going to be like her mom, bringing home a new man almost every night only to have them walk out a week later. It wouldn't be fair to them.

"Yes, Yale wasn't too bad on that front, but believe me if I were pitching that day it would've been a different story," Jeffrey Meyers said to a laughing Martha when Alicia returned to her seat. "Mrs. Florrick, everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Alicia said, trying her best to keep that smile from cracking. Luckily Martha was having too much fun to add any snide remarks. She was infatuated with the blonde across from them. Alicia lost track of how many Yale stories he recited over appetizers.

A waitress delivered their main courses, leaving some noodle dish in front of Martha, a plate of Penne with chicken before Alicia and the all American stake and mashed potatoes before Jeffrey Meyers. It was refreshing to see a proper meal during a business meeting, she was tired of the salad and breadsticks combo that most payroll accountants probably loved.

"You were captain of the debate team?" Martha asked, leaning forward in curiosity. It would've been kind of cute if Alicia hadn't known the taste of her personality. Then again she didn't know much about Meyers, maybe he was just as arrogant and they were made for each other.

"Yes, although many would debate that," Jeffrey replied, earning him another laugh from Martha and a polite smile from Alicia. "Louis told me your achievements on that front too. Is there anything you can't do, Martha?"

"I don't know. Thank you," Martha said quietly. If Alicia didn't know any better she thought she saw the girl blush. Alicia shared a sly smile with Meyers who reciprocated it over his glass of champagne. The rookie lawyer between them wasn't able to distinguish between praise and being toyed with.

"And you Mrs. Florrick, any stories from Georgetown?" Meyers asked before cutting into his steak.

"No, I was really boring," Alicia said, as Meyers laughed. Martha only smiled and surprisingly passed another opportunity for a sarcastic comment. Maybe there was a good side to being around Meyers after all.

"Well you're anything but boring now," Jeffrey praised.

"I try," Alicia said, enjoying another bite of the delicious chicken. From the corner of her eye, it didn't look like Martha was enjoying the noodles in her mouth.

They talked about everything and nothing for the rest of the meal. Martha would ask a few questions about Meyers past and he would entertain her with answers loaded in subtext, but kept it tactful. By the end of it, Alicia was starting to see why he was so admired. He manipulated people in such a low key way that half the time they didn't even realize they were being manipulated. The surfer boy look was his secret weapon, because nobody suspected the cunning man inside. He was like a younger but even more ruthless version of Canning himself. There had to be a family connection in there somewhere.

"Ladies it's been fun, but I would like to get down to business now," he said after the waitress cleared their plates away. Alicia braced herself for another fight. Of course the two of them would try to turn her against Dominic, that's what this whole evening was about. Dammit. She was more upset with herself for not seeing this firm's signature move.

Jeffrey fished a folder from his bag and set it on the table. A second envelope full of eight by tens slid up to Alicia. She looked between him and Martha before reaching in to open it.

What she saw made the chicken claw at her throat as her stomach heaved. She stuffed the photos back inside, shooting Meyers an angry searching look as if he backhanded her. "What is this?"

"Exactly what it looks like," Meyers said, his eyes were solemn, almost pitying her.

The cunning lawyer didn't pull any punches, likely producing this evidence just to gauge her reaction. _What does he want? Or is this some sick way of sending Dominic a message?_ Alicia couldn't be sure of anything except that Meyers was playing a very elaborate game.

Martha's unmoved expression told her she saw the pictures beforehand. "Is that our strategy, slandering him in public?"

"It won't come to that if you talk some sense into him. Closing the business and liquidating his assets to pay for damages is more than reasonable in this case, actually it's a slap on the wrist."

If the suit doesn't ruin Dominic the contents of the envelope will kill him, Alicia deduced from a single glance. If that's all it took then a jury would come to the same conclusion.

Jeffrey opened the other file and slid a row of pictures towards her. They were thumbnails of happy people, not like the terrible ones in her hands. All twenty pictures had names at the bottom.

"He's hurt a lot of people. We tried convincing them to wait but time ran out." He pointed to an older man with glasses and a plaid shirt, kissing a woman in a candid shot. "Oliver Creed, a gentle old man who died shortly after receiving his watch. His wife can't keep up with the payments and the creditors will start coming after her if we don't move this suit along." His finger slid to a Hispanic woman with large brown eyes, wavy hair and warm smile, "Laura Sanchez, single mother. Her two kids are in college, they won't be able to cover next year's tuition without this suit. All these people have stories, Mrs. Florrick. We tried to make them demand more but they came together and refused, they only wanted what was fair for an honest mistake. Do you hear that? They believe it was a company mistake."

"Stop this!" Alicia said in a sharp tone. A few tables nearby eyed her carefully, but Meyers' charming smile and comforting hand near hers put an end to their inquiry. She pulled away. "I want off this case, Mr. Meyers."

"You're not leaving this case Mrs. Florrick," he said.

"He's guilty," Martha started, but Alicia's livid glare shut her up.

"I don't know what this is about, but I'm not going to be a part of it," Alicia said, rising and snatching her purse as well as the envelope. "Good night."

She stormed out of the restaurant, heading straight for the parking lot only to realize she came in a cab since Zack borrowed her car. Alicia slowed her pace when she felt enough distance between herself and the restaurant, but her grip on the envelope didn't let up. Dominic's life was now literally in her hands, as well as more than a few questions.

**A/N: I'm so sorry if Meyers was already introduced to us in the show but flew over my head. This is my version of him.**


	11. Chapter 11

The joy drained from Will as he skimmed Canning's class action complaint. Only eight victims were named along with their accompanying family members. There was no hint of the other twelve. He looked to Diane who was just as confused.

Kalinda's poker face refused him any explanations. Will realized why, when Canning waddled in followed closely by his team.

"Sorry for the wait. We thought to let you get comfortable first," Canning said as he wiggled to the center seat across from Diane.

"How kind of you, Mr. Canning," Diane said, delivering her sarcasm with enviable elegance. Will suppressed a laugh, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

A wry smile formed in recognition of how strange it was to sit across from Alicia during deliberations; but died at the sight of Canning's wriggly position at her right. His only compensation was the look of gratitude mouthed by a thank you. It took a moment but the interesting pizza dinner with her kids came to mind halfway through his reassuring nod.

Alicia eyed the rest of them with some apprehension, but softened on Caitlin, probably in an effort to make things less awkward. Caitlin nodded to her with warm acknowledgment. It was clear she still had a sense of mentorship for the girl but Will was smart enough to know Alicia wouldn't hesitate ripping Caitlin apart in court. But she certainly seemed to be enjoying Caitlin's company more than the stick in the mud who was sitting beside her now. The mousey girl practically broadcasted arrogance.

Dominic shifted uncomfortably beside Will as they started.

"I trust that you're well acquainted with my client's dispute?" Canning asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Will said, getting tired of the delay tactics. "Your clients are suing mine for a minimal settlement of 30 million dollars in damages resulting from loss of life."

"Loss of life resulting from a dangerous product that a negligent watchmaker released," Canning said, smiling at a neutral Dominic.

"Wow, should I even dignify that with an objection?" Will asked Diane, swivelling away from Canning with exaggerated surprise.

Diane leaned forward and took off her glasses before saying, "I think Mr. Canning knows he's not here to prove any claims."

"But you're saying it is provable now that's a good start," Canning added before taking a pitcher and busying himself with a glass of water.

"I don't think we implied that at all. But you're welcome to interpret the situation anyway you like, I'm sure you're clients will appreciate that," Will said as he threw his hands up to encompass the room that was empty of the actual plaintiffs. "Wherever they are."

Canning bobbed his head as if to mock him. "Yes, my poor housewives turned widows who now have to enter the workforce to support themselves...wherever they are."

Will sought Alicia's eyes with an apology, but hers were already locked on Canning, urging him to move on.

"Mr. Canning," Diane began, shuffling her papers his way. "These documents provide the basic mechanical diagrams of Mezzo's Genesis line. We have watch-making professionals ready to testify that this design met all safety precautions as outlined by the industry."

Canning scanned the papers before shuffling them back. "Hmmm...uh-oh, I guess we're in big trouble now, wouldn't you agree Mrs. Florrick?"

Alicia being Alicia, tried to stay out of it and appear composed, but it was easy to detect contempt and genuine inquiry in the look she shot Canning—who wasn't eager to share. Will could see Canning was holding something back from his team, something only he knew.

"We think this is a reasonable settlement," the girl beside Alicia spoke up, putting all eyes on her.

_Okay, make that something only Alicia's unaware of. Nice going Canning, you bastard._

"I don't think so," Dominic said, shooting daggers her way, effectively shutting her up.

Will raised a hand before things got any uglier but his suspicion only grew. Canning was ruthless in depositions, always on the offensive yet here he was flushing negotiations down the toilet in the least tactile manner ever.

"I don't understand," Will said before Diane could say another sensible thing. "We're negotiating here, Mr. Canning. You still know how this works, right?"

Canning chuckled in a mocking way, pointing his index finger at Will as if he made a joke at an elaborate dinner party. Will smiled along, not letting the little man get to him. "I guess you're wondering why I'm not coming back with counter offers. Am I right?"

Will's smile tightened but he forced himself to play it off lightly. "Yes."

Canning toyed with the edges of the paper's Diane gave him. Canning finally snagged the corner and held Dom's watch design between pinched fingers.

"You see, you can toss all the designs, mechanics and industry standards at me all you want. But the truth is that people died because of this watch," Canning said as he panned the diagram in front of their eyes from left to right, starting with Caitlin and ending with Dominic.

Will was confident in the witness prep they'd given Dominic. He wouldn't lash out or say anything unless asked an appropriate question, but they didn't prepare him for visual aides, Will thought as his mind turned cold. If prosecution had any gruesome autopsy or crime photos for Dominic there was no saying what the watch maker would do. Dominic had always been a visual person and he already broke the vow of silence by shutting Martha up. Will only hoped he could renew those vows if Canning started guerrilla warfare with more photos.

Canning set the designs down and took his time rummaging through his bag, enjoying the tension he stirred.

"I'm not usually presented with strong evidence. That's why I like to ask myself before each deposition: How much reasonable doubt is in the case to actually warrant a fair settlement? What can I get out of this for my client?" Canning asked, looking to them with wide bulbous eyes. "But the truth is, most days I'm walking into this room hanging by thread." He turned to Dominic. "That's not the case today, Mr. Turelli. My settlement is fair—"

"Objection! Address me not my client," Will warned, hotly. This guy was getting ballsey and he was no Wendy Scott Carr. If Canning had something then this was his way of telling them he had it.

"My clients won't settle for any less. Take the plea, liquidate the assets and close up shop—"

"OBJECTION," Will shouted, "I won't have you threatening my client out of business, Mr. Canning."

"Think it through," Canning said to Dominic before putting an end to the rant.

Dominic's eyes shone black above the hand that rested under his trim beard. Will could feel his apprehension but knew pure force was the only way to back Canning off and siphon some of Dom's anger at the same time.

However, Canning backed off too well for his liking. If they were going for a plea they would have been more aggressive. Unless he was just bluffing, but that wouldn't be like him. No. Something is off here. Canning has a magic card and they need to find what it is before anything goes to court. With a nod to Kalinda, Will rose. "We need a moment."

"You're excused." Canning waived him away. 

* * *

><p>No more than five paces out Will turned abruptly and faced both Diane and Kalinda as they came to a stop before him. Caitlin was left to defend Dom, reinforcing how quick this break should be.<p>

"What the hell's going on?" Will demanded. "He's only using eight clients what happened to the other twelve?"

"Two are in Nicaragua, five are back in Sicily and the other five are scattered over the states. All twelve have backed off as of this morning," Kalinda said, glancing back to Canning through the glass. "I'm still trying to figure out why."

Will and Diane exchanged a look, his worried and hers unreadable.

"He could just be toying with us," Diane offered, scrutinizing him with concern.

"When have you known Canning to just toy with us?" Will shot back. "Kalinda, I need to know what's going on and fast. Whatever it is he had enough sense to keep it from Alicia."

"I'm on it," Kalinda said, before leaving the two of them alone.

Crossing his arms Will brooded, ready to smash the walls or yell until the frustration was gone but neither seemed like a good option in the hallway of the busy firm.

"I suppose it's a bad time to let you know our round of interviews is after this." Will glanced to her in muted anger. There was enough going on without a parade of newbies adding to the pile. But duty called and Diane only smiled. "I'll take the lead and stall him with preliminaries. When Kalinda comes back you can drive the wooden stake home."

Amusement crept up on him. _A vampire analogy, how different._ "Good, I'll bring the garlic." 

* * *

><p>"Is this the only reason I'm here, Louis? To guilt them into submission every time you lose the edge?" Alicia asked, as they walked the halls of Canning and Meyers. Unlike the controlled chaos and warm colors of Lockhart &amp; Gardner, her new firm resembled any other office building. Cold blues and dull beige made the perfect background for the young hungry lawyers that didn't know life outside of a cubicle. It gave the whole place a dreaded feel that even the state's attorney's office has moved on from. She hated being back.<p>

"Alicia, you're a great lawyer not some trophy," Canning said, making a show of digging into his briefcase to stop her angry long strides. "We value your work here."

"Oh really," Alicia said. "Then please explain why my junior co-counsel knows more than I do?"

"You mean Martha?" Canning said, looking up. "There's no need to be formal now, we're not in deposition and you're on my side remember."

"I thought that too," Alicia said with defiance. "What are you keeping from me, Louis?"

"First, I'd like to point out that I'm a named partner," he said, pointing to his name frosted on the glass of an office door, "See. That means I'm expecting at least the illusion of respect. Second, since you so kindly showed a conflict of interest with the party we're suing. I wanted to free you from the obligation of lying to your friend. So you're out of the loop."

"That's wonderful, _sir,_ thank you for being so concerned with my personal relations on this law suit. Could I ask you to take it one step further and drop me from the case all together then?" she asked. Her voice dripped sarcasm but she was too livid to care. She wasn't hesitant to fight Will, they've been on enough mock trials back in school and the score was tied for who beat out who, but doing so in this case without knowing all the facts was ridiculous. Playing with Dom's life was just unfair.

"Nice try, Alicia," Canning said, smiling. "You might want to go over the deposition questions with Martha. I want her to take lead. We'll reconvene tomorrow at one, be ready."

In her office a plate of cake and coffee from the bakery downstairs waited on her desk with a note attached. Tracy was nice but not that nice, she took the note and read it:

_I'm sorry about last night. We should talk when you get a minute, no appointment necessary._

_J. Meyers_

Alicia crumpled the note and threw it away. She wanted nothing to do with Jeffrey Meyers after last night. Those pictures were uncalled for and only showed this firm's true colors. But at the same time she couldn't deny they painted Dominic in a new shade of grey. Pictures said a thousand words, but these only conveyed one—guilty. How could anyone trust a man who did what he did in those photos? She analyzed every pixel and still came up with nothing save for the hope that Turtle had to have an explanation. She just had to ask. So why did she feel so hesitant? Alicia didn't think she would like the answer to that question.

Or maybe they showed her this because they wanted to intimidate Dominic and demote her to a pawn in their little games? As much as she wanted to ignore the note she knew Meyers held the answers so it was worth hearing him out. 

* * *

><p>Alicia stopped by Meyers' office after her lunch break. His suspicious secretary Nicole greeted her curtly. She was still mad at her for barging in the other day, but Alicia found it difficult to care. Apparently so did the secretary, since she didn't bother getting up this time as Alicia stormed in to find Jeffrey Meyers reaching for his jacket.<p>

"Mrs. Florrick," he greeted, bright blue eyes warming as she stepped in. "I'm glad you're here."

"Is this a bad time?" Alicia asked, glancing to his jacket then back at him.

"No. Grab your coat we're going for a walk," he said.

"A walk, sir?" Alicia backed up half a step. The last outing ended with more than she wanted to know.

"Don't worry it won't end in a bad dinner, I promise," he said, walking up to her. "Meet me downstairs."

Downstairs Alicia felt disoriented as they breezed past the lobby and onto the busy street. Since most of their clients were corporate entities, she was split between court and the boardroom. The outside world only consisted of traffic lights and highways which made this her first contact with pavement in months.

The street was alive with people fighting for space, a welcome change. Chicago was just another busy town, but it took dodging bundled people and hearing the roar of traffic for it to really hit home. Yes, this is home she thought with a carefree smile as she let the city noise take the edge away. She was just another pedestrian moving along. Not the good wife who stood by her husband, not the famous lawyer involved in the biggest case of the year, just Alicia Florrick strolling down the street. Conformity never felt so liberating.

The walk also brought memories of home visits. Clients were always just that bit more cheerful when someone came to visit, and honestly who wouldn't be? Cooped within four walls for twelve to twenty- four hours a day was no luxury, no matter how hard they tried to pretend. Alicia tried to keep focussed but more memories surfaced with each step, walking with the kids, having the freedom to leave the office, tagging along on Kalinda's investigative excursions...she shook the last thought from her mind. No, Kalinda was only a traitor now. A cold, callous and selfish person who spent two years lying right to her face. Not having to see her was one of the many perks of working for Canning and the confident blonde she now trailed after.

Alicia tried to savour the experience, knowing there wouldn't be many walks in her future here.

"You think this is a witch hunt," Meyers finally said something when they crossed onto Nobel street. Caught off guard by his voice, she didn't reply. It wasn't that cold, yet Alicia shivered with each quickened step before she caught up to his side. "I can understand that, but I'm here to tell you it's not."

_That's great so why are we out here? _Alicia wanted to ask but bit her tongue. She couldn't risk pissing him off. He was her last hope for understanding this mess. All she had to do was play nice.

"Sir—,"

"Jeffrey," he cut her off, looking both ways before they crossed with a busy crowd.

"Mr. Meyers," Alicia compromised, not wanting any of this to get uncomfortable. The last boss she referred to by first name ended up in her bed...and now that side was always cold. "There's no solid case here. Those people could have died from a number of different causes. I read the evidence and looked over the photos, they can be challenged and we know it."

"I'm glad you took a look," he said, "but you're missing the family connection in all of this Mrs. Florrick. Those victims I pointed out to you last night, the families of our clients, they were targeted specifically."

He let her digest that, but Alicia only grew more frustrated. The evidence—prejudiced evidence—hinted that Dominic got rid of his enemies, but that didn't explain the couple of hundred users who didn't die when his watch sold off the shelves. Of course all of that wouldn't mean much if the pictures went to court.

"It's still evidence from a case that hasn't concluded, therefore making it premature at best," Alicia couldn't stop herself from saying, as they weaved past a newspaper vendor.

"That's true," he replied, guiding her aside with a light hand on her elbow. "But it doesn't make it wrong."

They stared at the adult probation center building. Rolling her eyes, Alicia shot him a sarcastic look wondering if he was trying to intimidate her and failing at it.

"The photographer who took those pictures three years ago ended up here. States attorney cut him a deal on some other suit and now he's serving his probation as a janitor. I want you to hear him out and keep an open mind." He looked her over carefully, a flicker of concern turned up when he lingered on her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Alicia replied, unable to believe someone read through her poker face. _Or used those words with her._

Jeffrey wasn't buying it, searching her a little longer before heaving a defeated sigh. "I understand that he's your friend," he said, eyes softening as he reached for her arm. Alicia backed away.

"No Mr. Meyers, you don't," she said matter of factly. "So please— don't."

He nodded, following her as she moved to the entrance. 

* * *

><p>The empty—more like abandoned—room didn't offer any clues and made interrogation cells look tasteful with its beige colors and office furniture dating back to the seventies. The only reprieve was a picture window that took up most of the wall behind her but she could feel the draft from the cracks, so maybe it wasn't so nice.<p>

Alicia suppressed a shiver while fidgeting in her cold metal chair. Meyers looked pretty cozy in his corner of the room, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall. He didn't say a word, choosing to keep his eyes trained on the door as if expecting it to burst open at any moment. She wasn't in the mood for small talk anyways, but it would've been nice to get more details and have a bit more time to prep.

A man eventually entered. His shaggy hair and green eyes reminded her of the hippy folk singers who played guitar on weekends in the park; which, if they were any indication, made him around thirty. He matched Jeffrey in height but not clothes. Teal workman pants and a matching parka didn't hold a candle to a lawyer's closet. But then again, looks are deceiving.

"Morning. How you doing?" he greeted with a disarming smile before shrugging out of his parka, revealing a toned lithe physique, constrained to a black crew neck T-shirt. He straddled the remaining chair across from her.

"I'm good thank you...Mr.?" Alicia said, giving Meyers a puzzled look before turning back to the newcomer.

"Liam," he replied, running a hand to the back his shaggy curls. "Jeff tells me you wanna hear something?"

"Tell her what happened on your escapade to Italy," Jeffrey urged, not moving from his corner.

The man before Alicia transformed from a solid workman to a haunted wreck in seconds. She raised her brow in concern, but he was already swallowing hard, trying to keep the hard lump in his throat steady as he found his voice.

"Why'd you wanna know that?" He asked in a hoarse voice directed at her.

"I was told something you have to say may help us in trial...are you okay, Liam?" she asked cautiously as he visibly fought another shake.

"Fine, thanks." He seemed to collect himself with a deep breath but Alicia still watched him closely, now curious.

"I used to be a photographer before they shoved me in this dump and made me paint walls," he said, looking up to Jeffrey. "Guess I oughta be thanking _you_ for that."

"Focus here, Liam," Meyers warned sharply, making Alicia wonder if his temper would move things along.

"Right," the man replied, focusing his attention back to her. "I was doing a piece for Chris Yates. He wanted a picture of Mezzo's new watch for the ads...Why are we going over this again? I told you all I know the first time, Jeff. What he on trial now? He here?"

"It's alright, Liam. You're safe under this jurisdiction so long as you keep probation. Just tell Mrs. Florrick what you saw," Meyers said but it sounded more like a command.

"Shut your big, Jeff. I want to kill the bastard, not hide from him!" Liam exploded, gaze locked on Meyers. "Where is he?"

Alicia was getting tired of the drama, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Whatever this man had to say could shift this case, she could feel it, but didn't necessarily like it.

"You were saying?" she urged.

Liam tore his eyes from her boss and faced her with strained softness. He trailed a hand over his neck while seemingly recollecting his thoughts. "I get there early so I killed time roaming the grounds. Saw a limo outside his estate and thought a picture of Turelli with some big shot movie star would be worth it. When they came out I snapped it, but it was no movie star he shook hands with. It was public enemy number one, Carlos Vizzini."

"Carlos Vizzini?" Alicia questioned, watching his eyes turn hard as his lean shoulders stiffen.

"Mafia boss Carlos Vizzini," he muttered in irritation that seemed directed at himself rather than his two guests. "Shutter barely snapped before his boys jumped me. Son of a bitch..."

This meant absolutely nothing, so what if Dominic was friends with a mob boss? For all they knew Dom was just entertaining a guest. Alicia stopped the rationalizations of her overworked mind and forced herself to listen. It was the best she could do for Dominic at this point. Hear the full story.

"I was held captive for at least a week, could've been longer," Liam said, working a stiff spot in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Liam," Alicia found herself saying. It was hard to watch someone try so hard not to crumble, but she needed to know the truth so she pushed onwards. "Do you know where you were held?"

"Turelli's mansion. He keeps a hidden cellar down there." He dug a pack of double mint gum from his pocket and popped a piece. She declined his offer and Jeffrey didn't step forward to receive his. "They took my equipment, tortured me and tried to figure out who I worked for. Turelli didn't say a word, even though he knew why I was there, he knew I wasn't lying. Just kept his mouth shut. I don't know what happened next, I blacked out for a few days. When I came too I was in a hospital. They tried to sell me a line about a car accident but there was no bloody car accident, they just realized they fucked up and released me before anyone would come looking." The muscles in his jaw bulged with each chew, giving him an interesting mix of pissed off and vulnerable.

"Did you file a police report?" Alicia asked.

Liam shook his head. "Didn't need to, thought I'd get even. I missed the deadline and Yates got some other guy to take the photo along with my job. I stocked up and went back to Turelli's place, set up surveillance, mapped the space out and had the cameras planted, ready. I was going to nail the bastards, let them know they couldn't get away with that shit. Pardon my French."

This one was a real trooper it seemed. But she had to wonder why anyone would retaliate against the mafia, especially after getting more than enough incentive to stay away.

"I staked the place for two weeks, but the bastards never came. It was just Turelli and his family. When I snuck down to collect my things I was caught again..." he chewed thoughtfully, but this time he was collected, determined and angry. "I was tortured again, this time Turelli did it himself."

Now he was just being stupid. She nodded along through the gruesome description of his torture, but in her mind she wrote the guy off as a lunatic. Dominic was a gentleman. This man was lying. But none of her rationalizations could get past those pictures.

"I got pictures of my wounds, took six months to recover from."

"Pictures can be doctored, Liam," Alicia said before she could stop herself.

Liam paused, giving her a curious look. "Really? Well I guess a visual aide would help." He stood and lifted his shirt before she could object. Zigzags of scar tissue marked his chest, arms and shoulders. The gashes were wide, red and not going away. It's like someone tried to rip him apart but couldn't decide whether to slice, chop or just tear. The sight nearly made her throw up.

Alicia met his eyes in horror and sympathy as her mind assembled the pieces. Meyers wanted to show her the point of origin, show her that the pictures didn't come from some nameless, faceless photographer, they were real and there was living proof of some sick maniac's handiwork. Dom's handiwork.

Liam looked down at her after putting the shirt back over his head. "Yeah, I thought they were pretty bad too. Sick fucker loves his knives."

Alicia was speechless and didn't notice Jeffrey now crouched beside her at the table.

"Tell her what he sent you," Meyers said, eyes trained on Alicia.

Liam gulped hard, but this time the tears didn't stay put. "He mailed me my sister's head. You want a photo or the real thing again?" 

* * *

><p>She pressed the elevator button before closing her eyes, trying to prepare for this mentally. Dominic Turelli was a lot of things but he wasn't a murderer. Alicia believed that much at least. But it didn't make Liam's story any less disturbing. Add the full visual of the cuts and it was pretty easy to guess what the jury would think of Dominic then. Cuts like that weren't accidents and there was no way the haphazard slashes were self inflicted even the sickest person wouldn't use so many different blades on themselves. Only Dominic knew the truth and she was determined to hear it out.<p>

The elevator pinged and Alicia stepped out as her thoughts turned to Will. That mark on his neck, was that Dominic too? She knew he was lying about it being a work accident, but was there something he found out about their friend that ended in a warning? She felt stupid for letting him leave that night. In fact if Will had stayed Peter would've left instead of going ballistic. But that was neither here nor there, especially when _here _was right in front of Dominic's door.

Well it's now or never, she thought before knocking. At least it was better to question him here than sit at her desk and wonder if chancing a call to Kalinda would get her some clarity.

Dominic opened the door and kicked her concern into overdrive. The sleeves of his dark green dress shirt scrunched at his elbows with a few buttons missing, as if someone tried to tear it off him. His bare feet peeked from dress pants that probably avoided the same fate. A five o'clock shadow already lined his neck and jaw. Dominic seemed to stifle a yawn as the light faded from his brown eyes. The glass of liquor in his hand didn't make the picture any better.

"Alicia?" Dominic rasped after his eyes adjusted to the bright hallway lights. "You okay?"

She wanted to ask him the same question but the dark apartment behind him reminded her how late it really was. Her kids were waiting and Dominic clearly needed sleep. Coming here was a dumb idea after all. "Dominic, I'm so sorry. You look exhausted."

"Don't worry." He waived away her concern, sobering up slightly as he opened the door wider. "Come in, come in."

"I shouldn't be here." She hesitated, losing some of her earlier resolve. "I can come back or...you know what I wasn't even here."

He laughed a hoarse laugh, reaching for her wrist and guiding her in. "Believe me if I didn't want company I wouldn't be opening my door," he mumbled, as his eyes readjusted to the darkness. "Now is everything okay?"

"Yes." Alicia found herself nodding as she tried to figure out how to break this to him. "Dominic there's no easy to way to say this, but I'll try my best—"

She grabbed his arm when he wobbled. They stood for a moment as Dom got his orientation back, then eased his arm out of her grasp. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-oh, I know it's bad news when it's 'Dominic' and not 'Turtle'," Dominic said, pretending nothing happened as he led her to the kitchen where quarter full bottle of rum waited. "You want a drink?"

"No. Thank you." She eyed him suspiciously. There was something going on here, but knowing Dominic no amount of prying would get him to open up when he was this inebriated. Plus she was already risking to much by coming here anyways. Swallowing her concern, she didn't question the upheaveled apartment or his sunken appearance. Better to be a bad friend than to have him arm her with more evidence for the prosecution.

Dominic sized her up with his best projection of attention before eying the bottle between them. "_Should_ I get drunker for this one? I have a cellar full."

"You have a cellar in here?" Alicia asked him in surprise.

Dominic laughed, nearly spilling his drink. "Not here, back in Italy."

Actually, keeping him drunk would make this a whole lot easier, but she resisted the temptation. Besides he was already opening the can of worms by agreeing to talk in the first place.

"I always wanted a cellar back in my old house, but we moved before we got to install it," Alicia said, trying her best to draw out the conversation while simultaneously digging deeper. "Is it nice having one?"

"Ah, I don't know." Warm chocolate brown eyes stared back to her in confusion. "Help me out here, Leesh. What's up? You didn't come here at ten o'clock to talk about cellars."

This was it, the reason she came here today. The cellar was just the beginning. "Dominic what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Is that a trick question?" he asked, when she didn't answer right away he lifted his chin from his palm and seriously looked her over. "You're really freaking out. What is it?"

Alicia opened her bag and set a glossy eight by ten on the table between them. If Dominic was drunk before, he was definitely sober now. His eyes shot open and any trace of sleep was gone as he pushed the bottle aside and held the picture closer. The room brightened when his hand slapped the light switch on the wall.

Every moral voice screamed inside her head, but she ignored them. They couldn't even use this in court since character evidence was inadmissible in civil court, she knew that, Jeffrey knew that too. But a part of her wanted to know the truth and this seemed like the only way to get it.

"Where did you get this?" Dominic asked in a hollow voice, still hidden behind the picture.

Maybe this wasn't the best way to start things off, he was always triggered by visual imagery and she did want a reaction. But this calm and remorseful wasn't what she anticipated. "It's character evidence so it's useless in a civil—"

"I know that. Where did you get it?" Dominic repeated, angry now though it didn't seem directed inwards. But her mind kept jumping to the worst case scenario. Right here in his kitchen full of knives. Yes, coming here was incredibly stupid, she reminded herself when Dominic finally lowered the picture.

"Dominic," Alicia said softly, reaching out and pulling the picture away. "What were you doing?"

Running a hand through his hair Dom met her eyes, looking tired and miserable at the same time. "Alicia, it's not what it looks like."

She scoffed, suppressing a mirthless laugh. "I believe that. But a jury won't see it the same way. Please tell me what's going on?"

He grasped her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "You're over-thinking this." His grip tightened slightly but Alicia didn't say anything. What mattered now was getting the truth out of him. "They gave you these pictures so that you could unintentionally intimidate me by coming down here." Dom reasoned. Impressive, considering he was still inebriated.

"You know that can't be all this is about. So don't even think of downplaying this. Who is she?"Alicia pointed to the blonde woman pinned beneath him in the picture.

Dropping his hands, Dominic looked away. "A business partner...I...Leesh I can't talk to you about this. The more you know the more you become liable here. This woman, she was helping me," he explained, scrutinizing the picture as if trying to figure out if this really happened. "This picture makes me look like some sick fucker."

"Why do you have a knife to her throat?" She asked timidly, hoping he wasn't another Sweeny in the making.

Dom leaned away and poured himself another drink. She wanted to stop him, but thought better of it. If they subpoenaed her, everything she heard here would be dismissed on the fact that he was drinking. Saved by the booze.

"When dad died I was beaten, bad. Broke my rib, right femur and left arm. Every partner, client and rival wanted a piece of me or rather they cashed in on my father's dues," He said, keeping his eyes on the picture. "This woman is a friend who works for Interpol. She was helping me in self defence. I trusted her because I could...I was in control."

He seemed lost in a sense of nostalgia and it was all Alicia could do to just listen and not rip this evidence to shreds right here and then.

"Dominic I'm so sorry, I had no idea," she said softly, leaning closer.

He shook off her sympathy, continuing, "We were at the stage where I could disarm without hesitation, so we decided to take it a step further and add a counter move. I suggested we try with a real knife. It was stupid and risky, I know. But she agreed and that's how we ended up there. She moves faster than you could believe, so I didn't actually hurt her. Not that I wanted to."

"Was there anyone specific you were preparing for?"

"Some guys," he said with a shrug. "Business partners my dad left in debt, look it doesn't matter. It happened and I got over it." He jabbed a finger at the picture. "She helped me get over it, Alicia. I don't want her mixed up in this trial."

"Where is she now?" Alicia asked, searching his brown eyes.

He shrugged again as his gaze flickered between her and the bottle. "I have no idea. She disappeared when she knew I could take care of myself." He must have misinterpreted something in her look to add. "Pathetic. Right? A chick teaching me self-defense. No offense, Leesh."

"None taken." she shook her head with a light laugh. "And it's not pathetic, it's proactive." Alicia whispered, gliding a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Were you two, close?"

"God no." He recoiled, nearly spilling the drink on its way to his mouth. "No, she was in the business of training me, not screwing me. I learned all I could then I met my wife Isobel and didn't look back."

Alicia patted his shoulder to stop the stream of defences. "Good."

The dim kitchen lights make Dominic look like a wolf, the heavy stubble lining his cheeks and upper lip only helped the effect. Alicia smiled, Dom was harmless for as long as she'd known him, but there were times when they first became friends that she wondered what was beneath the Italian charms that put a new girl under his arm each day. Whatever it was it rubbed off on Will.

Her expression sank. Will...another day and no talk. The worst part was she didn't know where they stood anymore. Yes, they were broken up, in more ways than one. Yes, he was out of reach, almost constantly, but were they still at least friends? _Could he look me in the eye if I put Dominic in jail?_

If Dominic was confused he didn't show it as he studied her, chin over closed fists forming a steeple above his forgotten drink. He was worried about her. It was nice.

"You're scaring me, Alicia," he whispered, sounding much more sober than he was a moment ago. "Is there anything else?"

She shook her head slowly as she rose. "No, that's everything I wanted to talk to you about."

Dominic chuckled lightly, the sound resonating deep within his chest signalled that her diversion didn't work as much as she hoped it had. "Who gave these to you?"

"It doesn't matter." Alicia sat up stilled, bringing both her hands to grip his arm, almost pleading. "I don't want to see you in jail Dominic that's why I needed to understand this. Now I can work around it." She smiled. "Don't worry anymore, okay?"

He gave her a wan smile but his eyes seemed locked on the past. "You're a good person, Leesh...I've always known that...It's one of the reasons I asked you out in the first place."

She laughed lightly. "That was a different time."

He shook his head. "Maybe. But just because it didn't last forever doesn't mean it wasn't worth our while."

Alicia gaped at him before the all too familiar feeling of guilt crept up on her. It was bad enough she used him then, but now she was prosecuting him and he still couldn't see her for the lousy friend she knew she was. "We were kids."

"You made me realize what type of person I wanted in my life." He stopped suddenly as a wan smile spread over his lips. "I think Will came to the same realization."

"Dominic—" she had the protests to this line of conversation memorized, but stopped when he held up a hand.

"My wife is a beautiful, honest and kind person, just like you. I love her to death. But it took an awkward date with you for me to realize there are good people in this world. You just have to give them a chance."

Alicia was lost for words, unsure of what he was saying or in this case wanted to say. There was nothing romantic about his words, in fact they seemed kind of solemn against his sad expression. "You miss them, don't you." She said, patting his arm lightly.

Dominic nodded behind a brave smile. "My family can't see me behind bars, Alicia."

"I want to help you." She gripped his bicep for emphasis. "I can only do that if you've told me everything. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No." He shook his head, that stubborn smile refused to leave. "But anything I tell you...Leesh, you're not good with moral conflicts." He smiled in apology. "This is all I'm going to say and that's it. Don't give them get to you, please. This case will come and go but we're still friends. I don't want that to change."

"Okay," she said, trying to process the situation as she gathered her stuff under his watchful eye.

It always amazed her to see him stumbling one moment then talking strategy the next. One of his many prized abilities back in law school, sadly her and Will weren't as lucky with a higher alcohol tolerance. As she studied his conflicted profile she wished those carefree days were back upon them again, but the glossy eight by ten photo between them basically ensured they never would.

Alicia leaned in to give him one parting hug, before collecting the damaging evidence and letting herself out. 

**A/N: Sorry folks but there will be a few more delays. I'm swamped until mid-April but I have my fingers crossed. Thanks for your patience. You guys are the best!**


	12. Chapter 12

The ball swished through the net, earning Dom his first point in a one sided game. Will passed it back to Dom and hustled to defend his approach, which at this point was more of a slow motion crawl than a real dribble. It was clear to anyone with two eyes and a brain that Dom wasn't bringing his A game, but for the moment Will was done trying to figure out why. This was basketball not Kate's office. The friend crap could wait until after he mopped the floor with him.

When Dom missed the next basket, Will caved. At this point a solo game would be more interesting than playing zombie Dom.

"You did good you know," Will said, dribbling back to half court.

Dom smirked and sized him up before stealing the ball in one quick move and sinking a layup. Will bit his tongue, impressed but not happy about where this was heading. Canning was ruthless in the earlier deposition. And even though Dominic held his own, Will knew the poor guy was close to his breaking point and Will wasn't ready to double as a punching bag right now.

"I didn't do shit," Dominic spat, jogging back to his lawyer. "But next time, you mind speaking up earlier? Felt like an interrogation in there."

"Canning is just trying to scare you. Keep giving short, concise, answers and you'll be fine." Scooping the ball, Will dribbled back at a walk. "You okay?"

"No." Dom grumbled as he snatched the ball, dribbled a layup and sunk his third shot of a forty point lag. "I..."

Will wiped the sweat from his forehead and took calming breaths as he positioned himself beneath the net, seeing that Dominic was done with a friendly game and was now setting up for single shots.

"It's Massi and Isobel..." Dom dribbled in place, before raising the ball on perfect form and taking the shot. "I don't want them to see me from the other side of a cell, Will," he said darkly as the ball hit the rim and dropped hard.

"Okay." Will nodded analyzing him with a curious look as he recovered the ball and passed it back. "So help me help you. What does Canning know that you're not telling me?"

"I told you everything," Dom said, rolling the basketball between his palms. "If that's not enough, tell me now and I'll take my problems somewhere else."

Will's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Dommy—" he began slowly.

"Piss off Will!" Dom bristled, smashing the ball into his chest. "You're my lawyer not my deadbeat dad, so start acting like it."

"So this is how it's going be? You have a bad day and I'm supposed to read your mind and figure out what the fuck is wrong? Talk to me, Dominic!" Will yelled, glaring at his friend before shoving the ball back and turning for the benches. If he was going to be like this then there was no sense trying to disguise it with a game and Will knew it. Will took a seat on the bench and decided to wait him out. Dom had every right to vent and if it took the whole day of playing by himself to figure out who really had his back in this game, then so be it.

Just as Will got comfortable with a bottle of cold water the ball rolled to his feet followed by a defeated looking Dominic Turelli who slumped down next to him.

"She's staying in New York for an extra two weeks," Dominic began in a low voice as he took a seat beside him. "Called me last night."

"Which _she_ are we talking about? Isobel?" Dom nodded and Will passed him a water bottle which he chugged like a dying man. "I'm sorry. Did she say why?" Will asked.

"Doesn't want Massi to see me in jail. What the fuck type of excuse is that?" Dominic asked, chucking the empty bottle and running a hand through his wavy hair. Suddenly the red eyes, the growing beard, the snappier attitude made sense to Will. It wasn't just about the case. Dominic Turelli had a family to run and if Will knew him well, he was probably trying to run it like a CEO rather than a dad and husband.

"How long has she been gone, Dom?" Will asked, not really sure why he wanted to know. Breaking a client wasn't the best defence strategy. Besides, couples fought and this really wasn't his business, but some part of him decided to pry. While the other part only wanted to feel like he wasn't the only man counting. Exactly six months, two weeks and three days separated his own heartbreak and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Dominic buried his head under his hands, massaging the back of his scalp. "We had an argument. I thought she was having an affair with some photographer prick, she denied it. Next thing I hear, mom's telling me my wife and kid booked first class to New York." Dominic rose his head with a mirthless laugh, "Can you believe that? One argument and she's halfway across the fucking ocean. What happened to commitment?" He shook his head. "Now she's threatening me with custody unless I get this shit cleaned up."

"I'm sorry," Will said, feeling horribly inadequate. He could come up with court lines like magic, but comforting a friend, amidst all the other crap going wrong with life, was incredibly hard today. Will felt bad but Dominic probably needed someone to talk to and he was the one who introduced him to Kate so technically it was his turn to pay up. "Hey, when this is over we can sue for custody, you know that right?"

Dominic sat up shaking his head. "I understand why she worries, Will. And I don't want to fight her." Dominic rubbed his tired eyes. "I love Isobel and don't want to be like dad...why can't she see that?"

"I don't know," Will said, clasping his friend by the shoulder. "But that's why we're going to win this and get you your life back."

To Dom's credit he tried to smile but it fell flat. Both of them knew it would take more than hope and good words to win this one, and that was the scary part.

"Alicia came to see me," Dominic said out of the blue while studying him from the corner of his eye.

Will didn't move. He couldn't, since all muscles refused to obey his suddenly racing heart. "About the trial?"

"They have stuff, Will. Stuff that makes me look bad," Dominic said as he gazed back to the court.

"What kind of stuff?" Will pressed, unable to believe she was even capable of something like this. Then again, pressuring the defendant in his own home sounded more like Canning's tactics than Alicia's.

"The kind of stuff that _you_ shouldn't know they have."

Now he was just being cryptic. "Dom—"

"Forget it, Will. They have it. Alicia came to me in confidence," Dominic said, which only pissed Will off further. Did this guy understand who was legally on his side?

"So why tell me?" Will demanded, grabbing the nearest ball and spinning it between his open palms. Anything to take the edge off this inconvenient revelation.

"Because I think they're using her."

Will stopped the ball and looked to Dom sharply. "To get to you?"

Dom's nod confirmed his slowly realized fear. "Why else would they send her to my apartment with pictures?"

"Whoa, hang on there are pictures?" Will exclaimed, with a frown. "Of what?"

"Doesn't matter what—"

"It matters now, Dominic. What do they have?"

Dominic's eyes bore into his for a good long moment as if he were reading him. "They have pictures and they want us to know that they can and will use them." Dominic said, the tentative quality of his voice allowed Will to believe he thought this through. He was in control. "Will, I'm telling you this because I don't want Alicia to be collateral. I don't have full details but Florrick was somehow connected with my father. It was part of the reason I came to Chicago, to sever the connection. I didn't mean for any of it to get back to Alicia. If Canning is sending her my way, then it's his way of sending me a message."

Everything that poured out of Dominic's mouth felt like the equivalent of getting cold water tossed over your head. A hundred different questions shot through his mind, but Will reined them back in favor of trying to see the bigger picture. "Okay...you realize I'll see these pictures eventually, right?"

"From Alicia?" Dominic laughed. "You're not seeing the bigger problem, Will. She told me because she wants to warn _you_ and keep _me_ in the loop at the same time. They have the upper hand and now you're prepared for it, but you don't have enough pieces to get her in trouble and she made sure of that by trusting me. This is classic, Alicia." Dom shook his head before running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Why am I spelling this out for you?"

Will thought it over and couldn't deny that Georgetown lost a promising grad. Dom would've made a good lawyer if he learned to trust anyone outside of his group. Will didn't want to jump into any conclusions; this is still something Kalinda needed to confirm. He just hoped it wasn't too late to plan a counter-strike. 

* * *

><p>Will held the door to Mystique's open for Celeste. She smiled that special flirty smile at him as she passed into the bar. The black overcast and dry cold air precluding a storm, was a big contrast to the heated interior which consisted of Jazz music and low light. It wasn't exactly his idea of a quick dinner but Celeste insisted and he was technically still in her debt for taking the patent suits. Might as well wrangle a meal out of it.<p>

Unbuttoning his jacket before he sat down, Will allowed himself a soft chuckle once the waitress left them to their menus.

"What?" Celeste asked, sly eyes peeking up from her menu.

"This," Will replied, looking down to his options. "You'd think someone was about to propose in a place like this."

Her accompanying laugh revealed more than enough about her intentions.

"If I wanted to kidnap and have my way with you, we'd be there already, Will. You know that." She said, fingering the hem of his light blue work shirt tucked under his black suit jacket. "You're always good in a suit."

_But you'd look better without one,_ her unspoken intonation rang clear in his head, making him smile.

"So that's why it went out the window?" He asked and Celeste laughed harder, remembering that infamous night of angry sex.

She reached out to his hand, the tip of her nail brushed along the line of his wrist, eliciting a sharp pang of desire in Will.

Celeste was fun, maybe a bit too much fun. One night they're christening the bed, next morning she's throwing pots and pans. Nights she'd keep him close only to push away in the mornings. The ambivalent personality worked well in law practice but did little for the relationship he was stupid enough to believe they had at one point. No, this wasn't going to happen. He slowly withdrew his hand, keeping a respectful distance as her smile changed to that of a challenge.

"So I'm not perfect, big deal. Perfect is boring. I hate being bored."

"And I don't like surprises." Leaning back in his chair, he added, "especially the day of my deposition."

Brow furrowing and green eyes locking onto his, Celeste looked to be scouring her brain and came up empty. "Surprises?"

Will nodded, regarding her for a long moment. "Canning wasn't eager to settle when we started, barely any fight in him tonight."

"And that's a bad thing how?" She asked, eyes dropping to her glass. He could tell this wasn't what she wanted to talk about but he really wanted, no _needed_ to steer clear of personal right now. There was enough going on, on that front. He wasn't about to add Celeste to the mix.

"You have a multi-million dollar class action against my client," Will said, laying out the groundwork but basically thinking out loud. "Now you're armed with information that would have any normal defence team on their toes but you don't use it. Instead you pursue a quick settlement that's only worth half of what can legally be given over. Why?"

Her wide eyes, stared back at him as if waiting for the punch line he couldn't even deliver.

The silence dragged on and he didn't notice until her voice called him out of it. "Will?"

Will studied her intently as the bricks fell into place. "Wait...Canning doesn't want us to go to trial, he wins if we settle. He wants Dom to take responsibility." Will pondered on that, but got nowhere further. It all came down to the fact that Dom's name would be smeared and his company was going to lose major business. But that didn't explain Alicia and the pictures or any other ties between Dom and the Florricks. Add Kate to that equation and things were still messed up. He sent Kalinda a dossier to look into, but she hadn't gotten back to him and he couldn't tell if it was because she was overworked or just in too deep to respond. It killed him to be in the dark.

"And that's how I joined the army," Celeste's voice brought him back to the conversation he was supposedly taking part in.

"I'm sorry?" He snapped out of it, only to realize food was on the table and Celeste had to have been carefully watching him for some time now. "Wow..." he rubbed his eyes. Hating being found out.

"Yeah, wow," She said, easing her harsh tone with a light smile. "I just spent the last twenty minutes after your little epiphany describing my double life as a spy and you barely said two words." She watched Will, observing every reaction as he fought for an answer. But her teasing smile let him know she was just joking.

He shook his head. "Celeste it's the case...I'll make it up to you."

"You better," she said with a heavy sigh before digging into her bag and coming up with a small folder. "I'm sending the investigator bill to you for this one."

"Investigator bill?" Will asked, curious he started flipping through the pre-offered file only to recoil at the pictures inside.

"I know, not the best thing to view over dinner, but this was a morning after plan."

Will studied the horrific photographs of mutilated people, ripped apart with sharp red gashes. Some had their tongues cut off and displayed under their chins. Others had knives in various intricate arrangements inside the corpses. "What is this?"

"The State's Attorney's Case against your client."

Will head shot up to look at her but Celeste only sipped her drink, eyes downcast, brooding. Not knowing what to think, Will slammed the file shut and left it on the table between them. Never taking his eyes from Celeste. "How did you get this?"

"You're not the least bit curious on how you're stuck representing a butcher?" She asked, gaze still lowered.

"How long have you known?"

This time she met his eyes with cold determination. "Don't make this about your trust issues, Will. I wasn't obligated to do even this much."

His glare softened but didn't fully go away. So much of this troubled him that he didn't know where to begin, but he knew at this point pissing her off without getting a few answers would be a bad move. Swallowing his retorts he asked, "How did you get this?"

"My new private investigator." She gazed at him triumphantly, head cocked to the side as if she just won a game of poker instead of handing him a loaded case. "Yes, Kalinda isn't the only one in the system who can get inside the state's attorney's office." A thoughtful look crossed over her. "I think I'll hire him when all of this dies down. Plus, it helps that he's cute."

Will held up a hand, he was still trying to process what he just learned. "I need to run this."

"Of course you do, some part of you still has to think for itself," she said. Will took his glass, tilting his head back to pour the potent liquid down his throat. He wasn't ready for this and he sure as hell wasn't doing it sober. "I swear Will, ever since the break you lost your edge."

"You try staying sharp when you get hit with stuff like this," he said, reflexively trying to shake off the calming effects of his oncoming inebriation. Celeste just watched, probably thinking what a pathetic loser he was at that moment. "So now Peter's involved."

"You make it sound like you lost."

Will chuckled bitterly, but his anger was directed at himself. If he hadn't been so blind, so caught up with everything that didn't matter, maybe there was a chance he would've seen this coming. It was written on the fucking wall.

"Peter's coming for him no matter what. Canning is just a pit stop."

"All I know is if you settle, you're priming Peter's case." Celeste added, with a casual shrug.

"Then we have to win." He stood, throwing money on the table before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "You're a lifesaver." 

* * *

><p>"So Canning is hand delivering, Mr. Turelli to the state's attorney in conjunction with Italian authorities?" Diane asked, leaning against the edge of her desk before the matching glum looks of Will and Dominic in the guest chairs before her. "Do we know why?"<p>

"We think Italian authorities are cutting a deal with Canning," Kalinda spoke from behind Will's chair. "If he can prove Dominic was negligent then we can't use that defence in a criminal trial."

"Does she mean what I think she means?" Dom looked from her to Will, contained panic was already setting in and Will couldn't blame him. But a panicked Dominic wasn't what they needed right now.

"You have nothing to worry about," Will said with a conviction that almost made him believe it. "All this means is that we can't settle this in pre-trial. We have to prove your innocence. That's the only way to kill this case and any other they're trying to pile on you back in Sicily." Taking refuge in a gulp of hard whiskey Will drank, cringing as his neck flared with the motion before being dulled by the alcohol.

All eyes were on Dominic as he considered his friend's words.

"Caitlin, you and Kalinda need to research—"

"She needs to prepare for Pre-trial." Will cut in, looking from Caitlin to Diane.

Diane gave him a defeated look that only he seemed to see. "There's no one else."

"It's okay. I'll bring anything legal up with you," Kalinda said, giving Will a reassuring look.

Resisting the urge to hug her, Will tempted fate by switching topics. "Caitlin, you're up as second chair when we go to trial. Are you okay with that?"

The girl looked from Dominic's warm smile to Will's determined gaze and nodded. "Yes."

"I feel better already," Dominic replied, making the girl blush.

Will tried not to laugh as he saw Kalinda rolling her eyes from them. "Dom, keep your suit on we're going to court. Kalinda, we're glued together by phone, anything Canning knows I want to know asap."

"Got it," the investigator replied before heading out the door, followed closely by Caitlin.

Dom was the last to leave but wasn't far behind. "We're still meeting up tomorrow after all that?"

"I'll be there." Will said looking up at him over his left shoulder without thinking, biting back a cry of pain while keeping his poker face.

The door closed, leaving him and Diane with the elephant in the room. They needed to start hiring otherwise this firm was going under from too much business and they both knew it.

Diane crossed her arms in mild acceptance, stepping forward to take Dominic's vacant chair beside him. "When?"

"Tomorrow. We'll decide on new hires tomorrow, Diane, I can't think straight right now." He said, more than irritated now. "How did we not see this?"

"He's good."

"Not that good." Dragging his focus to her face, he said, "I'm not letting him toss Dominic in jail."

"Let's hope it won't come to that." She said, taking the empty glass from him and setting it on her table. "You're planning to use Caitlin against Alicia."

It wasn't a question but he nodded in acknowledgment anyways. "I hope you're not offended."

"It's a good strategy but—"

"—It's like feeding her to the wolves, I know." Will finished, resisting the urge to scratch the burning flesh beneath his collar. He settled for lightly massaging his neck instead. "Canning can poach all he wants but she's no turncoat."

"We thought the same of Alicia."

"No," he said, "she did it for her kids. It's not the same."

Diane looked to him with a mixture of disbelief and pity but didn't say anything further. 

* * *

><p>Will scoffed as he looked at the two painkillers in his palm before dumping them back in the bottle. They'd be useless against the liquor at best.<p>

Shuffling to his room, he gingerly shed his tie, shirt and jacket in the process. By the time his head hit the pillow the world was fading so fast he didn't bother with his dress pants as he passed out atop his covers.

The incessant buzz of the phone in his pocket woke him while it was still pitch black outside.

No part of him wanted to move but the cell wouldn't take the hint. With great reluctance he fished it out, bringing it to eye level and smiling at the text from Celeste.

You owe me a date

Was the last message he saw before sleep reclaimed him.

"_No, your turn."_

"_Come on I asked first," Will replied, smiling down at the gorgeous woman in his arms. He couldn't believe it took three years of law school to muster up the courage to do this. Now on their final year he couldn't help but kick himself for not starting sooner. _

_She giggled into his chest, planting a soft kiss as she pondered an answer. "Craig?"_

_He gave her a skeptical look. "Really?"_

_Alicia laughed, "I don't know...Steven, Greg...why are we even playing this?"_

"_I'm just curious..." he dipped in to kiss her exposed neck, enjoying her squeal of surprise as she laughed against him. "Come on, Alicia humor me."_

_She came up for air, looking him deeply in the eyes. "What about, Zack?"_

_The faraway look in her eye, the one she got whenever she was deep in thought or drop dead serious was there now and Will couldn't help but grin like an idiot. The fact that she could imagine a future with him meant everything. _

_He leaned in and caught her lips in a slow loving kiss, letting her know exactly what she means. "Zack Gardner...sounds perfect."_


	13. Chapter 13

Zach was tucked away in what used to be Alicia's office, working from a laptop. Grace passed just outside the office door, laughing at something Dominic was telling her.

Will watched both kids through the glass of his executive office. Last night's dream flew back into his head, twisting the scene, taunting him with questions of what it would be like to have kids of his own. Would they turn out like Zach and Grace, obedient and defiant at the same time? Would they have been Zach and Grace?

Peter's presence at his door put that inquiry on hold. The states attorney looked powerful in his black suit and stern expression but Will was too tired and sick to care and play by the invisible rules of authority today. Factoring the home field advantage of meeting in his office only steeled his determination.

"You're early."

"What do you want, Will?" Peter didn't seem like he wanted to waste time, which only drew a pointed smile from Will.

Opting to remain seated, he idly handled the baseball, loving the slow breakdown of suppressed frustration play out across Peter's expression.

"Are you happy, Peter?" Will asked, sounding earnest as he watched the other man, looking for the slightest chink in armor that was already strained.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, with a look of disbelief.

Will rose and set his baseball down before moving to the mini-bar. "You cut a deal with the Italians. With Canning. With Dom's father."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The state's attorney bristled with mute anger.

"I'd try a better excuse." Will poured himself a healthy glass of bourbon before looking back at Peter. "I'm sure voters love to hear how their states attorney worked with a mobster." Raising his glass in mock toast, Will drank.

Peter gave a mirthless chuckle. "If this is why you had me come over here, then I think we're just about finished."

"Just about." Will poured a second glass of scotch and walked both of them over. Even though Peter was the states attorney and seemingly well respected in Chicago, Will didn't waiver in the slightest. He knew what this man was and for the first time in his life didn't care that the knowledge went both ways. "Let this go, Peter. I can make life difficult for you."

"You're threatening me?"

"You're welcome to see it that way." Holding the battle lines with a determined glare, Will offered the second glass. "You're using Canning to build your case, waiting for him to convict so you can ride the coattails of a conviction."

Peter actually laughed, but made no move to receive the drink from Will's outstretched hand. "You have no idea of what's going on, Will. Don't act like you do."

"Canning doesn't have anything. You know it. I know it."

Peter smiled like the croupier in the VIP room of a casino. "If you truly believed that you wouldn't be threatening me."

"If you think Dominic is guilty then you owe it to his father, your business partner if you've forgotten, to fight him face to face."

"That's what you want isn't it, Will. Face to face with a man you know is guilty. That's too bad. And before you get on your pedestal, don't forget I know of Cosmo's other partners."

Abandoning his attempt at civility, Will drank from the second glass too. Peter's response was no surprise, almost disappointing in a way.

Laughing, Will held his arms wide. "Look around, Peter. I'm set up to take a hit. Whatever slander campaign you have, I can put enough distance between my business and my firm to take the fall. You can't say the same." He glanced out the mirrored door. "You have a family to protect, an image to uphold."

"I don't want my kids anywhere near this building," Peter continued in a low and menacing tone as he crossed his arms.

Will laughed. "If they're your kids then you should tell _them _that."

"I'm telling, _you_." With a final searing gaze he turned for the door. "And don't threaten me again, Will. Unless you want to see the inside of a cell and take it from me, it's not pretty."

"Peter I have nothing to lose. It doesn't matter how much dirt you throw my way, yours will hurt you more and you know it."

Peter hesitated as he turned to look back. Will steeled himself but otherwise showed no fear. At this point there was nothing he could say or do to reverse this, he just hoped the gamble was worth it.

When Peter shook his head and walked out, Will felt like he was being born again. Air returned to his lungs, but he didn't show relief as the scene on the other side of the glass unfolded. Peter confronted his kids in an angry fit before stomping out. 

* * *

><p>"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Dominic asked, trying to keep pace.<p>

Will strode purposefully towards their courtroom, ready for anything while mentally trying to forget that he just baited a man who could end his career. "I just put myself on the line for you, Dominic. Don't make me regret it, just stick to what we rehearsed."

"Okay, okay." His friend backed off but didn't lose the look of concern.

In his twenty years of practicing law Will had never been more nervous on his own turf. He had just threatened the states attorney by willing to disclose information only a privileged group of lawyers and judges had entrusted him with. Betraying this brotherhood would likely be career suicide, but if that's what it took to keep Peter away then so be it. Dom's success depended on the state's attorney's office being kept at arms length.

"I hate these places," Dom muttered as they strode to the front.

"Don't say a word." Will gravitated to Kalinda as Dominic took his seat beside Caitlin. "Hey, you got anything?"

Shuffling some papers she handed him a file. "I looked over everything Celeste gave you. It checks out and makes sense."

"Great." Even her apologetic look couldn't make this better. Nodding, he took his seat as Canning, Alicia and a well dressed man he didn't know took their seats on the opposing bench. "Who's that?" Will whispered as he leaned back to Kalinda.

"Jeffrey Meyers, the other named partner. Canning is using him as first chair."

Will frowned. He was expecting Alicia and judging from Kalinda's shrug so was she.

Alicia's gaze landed on them, making Will skip a breath and Kalinda lean away. There was something close to a good luck in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure since his neck flared and he looked away, hiding the wince.

"Shit. You going to live past today?" Dominic said in a low voice.

"I'm fine." Will massaged his neck, kicking himself for completely forgetting to check it out. The stupid wound chose the weirdest moments to flare so that didn't exactly motivate his cause. Leaning over Dom he spoke to Caitlin, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." The girl nodded with a bashful smile. "I...I won't let you down, sir."

"Good. There's a change of plans though, I'll start opening arguments. I want you to handle questioning later on." Her relief was profound and he almost felt guilty for pushing her so hard.

Judge Richard Curtis was waived in and the most expensive dog and pony show of the year officially began. 

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Alicia stumbled through her door. She knew balancing the case boxes and her purse was a bad idea but the pile was already tipping and it was too late for regrets.<p>

Before she could watch it fall, Owen came to the rescue and took the heavy load.

"Careful, careful," he said, retreating to the living room with both case boxes.

"Owen, thank you," She said, closing the door and kicking off her shoes before following him in.

"Don't you get some hunky paralegals to help you with this stuff?" he asked, after setting them down near the coffee table.

"I wish," she said, making a beeline for her bedroom. She emerged in her favourite comfy cardigan with a soft green top and unbelievably cosy yoga pants.

Plopping on the couch she smiled at the first bit of real rest as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Her toes tingled delightfully as she flexed them, trying to ease the strain. Even though she spent most of opening arguments sitting down, it didn't stop her from placing more pressure on the tight heels, every time she leaned forward to study Will. It was surreal to watch him from her position, rather than at the defense table. Everything Canning whispered went in one ear and out the other as she watched her former boss bite the head clean off her new one.

The couch dipped as Owen sat next to her, disturbing the peace but she didn't have the energy to scold his disruption.

Something cool teased her hand, snapping her eyes open, only to relax as her fingers curled around the offered glass of wine. "Thank you. I really need this tonight."

"Even more than Mr. Georgetown?"

That earned him a playful shove before Alicia took her first sip. The familiar sensation of tension easing into warm light-headedness melted the day's problems.

"How's the case?"

"I don't want to talk about the case," she pleaded, cradling the glass, drawing her legs up to her chest. A play-by-play of the proceedings would arm him with future jokes. Plus, Will's amazing performance only created more work for her. There wasn't time to admire him when so much work had to be done. "Are the kids in bed?"

"No. I let them out." He shrugged under her sly glare. "Maybe I'll look for them tomorrow," Owen said, mocking the responsible adult he always saw her as. "They're all tucked away in bed. I even checked their rooms, they're still there. So tell me more about dark eyed Dominic?"

"How do you know about, Dominic?" Alicia asked.

"His face is all over local news." Alicia gave him a sceptical look that demanded an answer. He sighed dramatically before adding, "Okay so maybe I peeked through the window to your soul."

She smacked him upside the head. "I told you to stop reading my diary. And when have I ever described him as dark eyed?"

"You didn't, I made that up. But he is a looker you know." Shielding himself with a pillow he took her second onslaught while laughing.

When he was thoroughly pummelled she laughed and sat back, taking her drink again. Canning promised her more family times like this, but ever since signing the dotted line Alicia found herself spending less time with her kids and more with paper.

"He's also married and has a little boy," she said, taking another drink as thoughts of her own kids flooded to her minds eye. "And his eyes are lighter."

"Lighter?" Owen asked, pouring a glass for himself. "You mean compared to—"

"If you say sultry eyed Will I'm going to scream."

Owen laughed before setting the bottle. "I was just going to say Will. But I like how you like kept the adjective."

"Can we please not talk about work, Will, or anyone else you've read about in my journal?" Alicia pleaded, sinking deeper into the couch. The resulting silence was welcome, until Owen's bored sigh punctured it.

"Okay fine, let's talk about my destructive relationships or how Jackie is basically a tyrant now that you banned her or how Peter's been sending you these..."

Snatching the envelope she ripped it open and read. The words took a moment to catch up with her brain but the document was clear. A small note toppled from the mass, landing in her lap with the words:

**_We need to talk_**

_**-Peter**_

Her hands shook, but she didn't hear Owen's apology or concern, she didn't feel the effects of the wine. It's as if someone flipped a switch and reality lost meaning as she stared at the divorce papers. 

* * *

><p>Heavy bass from the club echoed in the stalls. Will felt the music rumble through his heart, interrupting the beat and reverberating over his spine. The club Dominic picked had to be the loudest in the meat packing district. People who stood inches beside you couldn't hear a word which turned most of the night into a game of charades.<p>

Will smiled at his reflection. He looked like hell with tousled hair and a five o'clock shadow, but tonight wasn't about looks. It was about victory.

Something finally went right. Peter was nowhere to be seen and this Meyers kid was nothing but cannon fodder. Most cases, opening arguments set the precedent for the rest of trial, making it one of the most important parts of any trial. It was a major win to get house arrest thrown out and a trial by jury granted. He still couldn't believe it was happening, but the fire in his reflections eyes confirmed it. They were going to win this thing one way or another.

Stumbling into a limo by 11pm was not his idea of ending the night, but Will was too drunk to care. In an effort to make Dominic feel better they went to drink their troubles away, now as Dom's driver pulled out of the alley he couldn't keep his eyes straight and neither could the watchmaker. They were laughing, relaxed, and Dom was talkative again. Each laugh was harder than the last, and each joke was funnier than it should've been but neither man cared. They were celebrating the time honoured tradition of getting piss drunk in order to forget your problems.

"Then I ask, you wanna do some shots?" Dom said, as he tried to stay upright with each bump of the city street. "She just gives me this look and is like, 'I'm the designated driver'. So I say, 'who said anything about alcohol?'"

They roared with laughter.

Will tried to support himself on one elbow, while watching Dom recount the bar stories and adding his own where necessary. It was Georgetown all over again. Some part of him never wanted it to end, but another knew better. In about two hours his head would hit the pillow and another stupid dream would sober him up to reality.

The car ground to a halt, jolting both inebriated passengers with the motion. Will squinted up at the windows, as Dominic laughed. "Guess where we are?"

"Disneyland?" Will replied, regaining some energy. His motor skills failed as the elbow supporting him buckled and his head smashed into the arm rest. "Shit!"

"You okay?" Dom asked, though a snort of laughter escaped him. "We're at four seasons resort."

"What're we doing here?" Will asked, rubbing his head, but he was too drunk to feel much of anything.

"Me? Nothing," Dominic kicked open the door. "Penthouse, man. Kate wants to see you."

Heart rate accelerating, he shot Dom an angry look. "I don't want to see, Kate." The strong grip of their driver, snared his arm but he wrangled it free. "I'm not some fucking invalid. Dom, what's going on?"

"I said Kate wants to see you that's all." He shoved Will out the door, who stood on wobbly legs. "Just go. Have fun. My treat and you deserve it. You know you do."

The limo sped away, leaving him standing at the resort's entrance.

So much for responsible friends taking you home, he sulked as the elevator rode up to the penthouse. This was stupid. If Kate wanted to see him she didn't need to conspire with Dominic. Then again, he technically hadn't gotten back to her in those five days since their last meeting. This must be her way of getting his attention.

Maybe it was the altitude or the really long time he had to stand, but something started sobering him up to the ridiculousness of this situation. Most shrinks liked to be done with their clients, especially ones that weren't paying. So why was this one going out of her way to see him?

Bells of warning sounded in his mind but were dismissed the minute Kate greeted him on the other side of the elevator doors.

This time her outfit left little to the imagination.

She extended a slender hand, beckoning him closer.

He took it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Completely exhausting a round of slow, passionate love making both of them lay still in the bed, as repercussions of their actions washed over Will and Alicia. _

_The bed shifted and Will closed his eyes, unwilling to watch her walk away he let one hand find hers. Instead of leaving his touch his heart fluttered as she let him pull her closer, breathing her in, feeling her smile against his neck._

"_Did we really just do that?" she asked, looking up, meeting his hopeful eyes with excited ones of her own._

_This was the way he always wanted to remember her, hair falling in soft waves around her as she propped herself up on her elbows, looking down to him with happy eyes as she traced circles on his chest. There was something she brought out in him, a part he thought was long lost but came alive whenever she was near. He never wanted to lose that, never wanted her to leave. _

"_Will, what did you really say in that second message?" she asked. _

_He chuckled softly, searching her eyes only to find real conviction. "It doesn't matter, Alicia. We're here, this is what matters." _

"_It matters to me," she said, looking down at him with that patient half-smile as __he__her__ fingers traced patterns on his heated skin._

_She wasn't going to let go until he told her the truth and he knew it._

_His fingers toyed with the silky strands of her hair. "I couldn't make a plan on my own, Alicia. I wanted to make one with you, with the kids, with everyone that mattered."_

_Her eyes searched his, probably looking for any signs of deceit or poetry as she liked to call it, but he stayed honest almost feeling naked under her gaze. With everything going on in her life he wasn't expecting an instant answer, but he was willing to wait. No matter how long it took he would wait for her because she was worth it._

_She nodded at his confession before diverting her eyes and settling back to his chest, clutching his shoulder as if he might disappear. Concern washed over him but he didn't say anything, instead letting his warm hands sliding over her arms do the talking._

"_I don't want to hurt you," She whispered the confession against his neck, mumbling each syllable against his skin but he heard every word loud and clear. Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her even closer._

_Their hour was almost up, and he knew she would slip away as soon as he let go, but for now he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and the soft breath laced with moisture against his neck. _

Cool, wet moisture elicited spikes of pain. Will opened his eyes to harsh sunlight and wet painful dabs to his neck. Lurching away from the contact, he tried to focus but squinted through the sunlight.

"Relax, Will. You're okay now." A familiar voice said from his bedside.

"Kate?" He tried looking to his right, but soft hands on either side of his face kept his head still.

"Don't move. It will hurt more." Her hands withdrew and he heard soft footfalls approach the window and kill the light. His eyes adjusted, focussing on the cool elegant features of Kate Miller hovering over him with a relieved smile. "Let me apply the bandage, you can sit up afterwards."

Her fingers danced over his sensitive skin, applying pressure and the familiar feel of sleek fabric to his neck. Despite her insistence, he sat up as soon as she finished.

The high thread count beneath his palms let him know he was in bed, just not his bed. The royal red patterns adorned the spacious room. Actually to say spacious was an understatement, the entire place looked like an apartment but common sense told him it was only the bedroom.

Reaching a cautious hand to the bandages on his neck he glanced at the trays. Specks of blood on discarded cotton balls, syringes and a few other medical tools earned her a questioning look.

"What happened last night?" He managed to ask through a scratchy throat.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Kate gave him a gentle smile in return. "I found and treated your wounds."

With a firm hand on the bandage, he tested his range of motion, it didn't extend very far. Biting back pain, he focussed on breathing steady. Much of last night came in patches but the full picture never surfaced. Thankfully his shirt and pants were still on, making it unlikely that they did anything to regret. He slumped in relief at the realization.

"You're a doctor too?" he asked when the pain finally passed. Running a hand through his hair, he surveyed his surroundings.

"Among other things," she replied, watching him avidly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He blurted without thinking, only realizing after that his clothes were still on.

"The most interesting events are never planned." She smiled, meeting his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Alive," he replied, risking another wave of pain by touching the bandage. "I'm still working on last night. What happened exactly?"

"I was about to ask you. That's high level poisoning, metal poisoning if I'm correct," her head tilted in concern as her gaze swept over him. "How does one get metal poisoning in a place like the states?"

Will shrugged, silently berating himself as his shirt collar brushed against the bandage. Kate was at his side instantly, flattening it away.

"Try not to aggravate it," she chided. "I managed to drain most of it, but the anti-biotic needs time to fight the infection."

"Right." He relaxed as she stepped back with a satisfied look at her handiwork. "Dom said you wanted to see me last night?"

"Yes," she replied. "But only because you haven't taken me up on my most generous offer."

"What would that be?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" she asked with a wistful smile. "What a pity." 

* * *

><p>Frustration wasn't enough to describe what Alicia felt as she strode towards the States Attorney's office. Her confidence sunk with each approaching step as the usual excuses not to see him blazed through her thoughts.<p>

Her hands shook then tightened around the piece of paper she clutched. It seemed like a lifetime since that press conference turned her life belly up. There were many times since, she toyed with the idea of giving him this paper and never did. Peter Florrick just had to beat her to the punch yet again.

Leaving her doubts behind, Alicia turned the knob and walked in. Peter stopped talking and stared at his visitor as relief and confusion played over his features.

"I'll call you back," he said abruptly before lowering the phone to its cradle, never taking his eyes off her. "Alicia."

"Peter," she greeted with the warmth of an iceberg before slapping the papers on his desk. "What is this?"

"Divorce papers," he said dryly, lowering his gaze to the empty signature line.

She crossed her arms and studied him coldly. "You cheated, Peter. Not me."

"They're not cheating papers they're for the divorce you dangled over my head since." His own frustrated gaze met hers.

Surprised, she raised a brow in mock amusement. "That _I_ dangled over _you_?"

"Oh come on, Alicia." Peter stood, using the advantages of height as he looked down at her. But she refused to be intimidated; especially by someone so self centered that they still thought this was about him. "I made a mistake. I tried to make it right. I apologized, pleaded, even turned a blind eye to whatever you felt or didn't feel for Will."

"This isn't about you!" She snapped, following his movements as he sidestepped his desk and leaned back against it. "I didn't come here to listen to excuses."

"Then tell me what you want me to say?" He said in what sounded like an angry plea.

Her eyes swept over the tall confident man she married, he looked nothing like his old self. Tired lines marked his face, making him look more distinguished but less understanding. His normally patient eyes were ablaze with pain which only made it harder to look away.

Her throat felt like sand paper but she forced it to work. "I stayed because of the kids."

Peter nodded in what looked like disappointment, yet somehow she didn't feel it was directed at her. "That's why I'm doing this." At her confusion he clarified, "I don't want our kids anywhere near Will and that thug."

"Thug?" She questioned, loosening her demeanor.

Peter regarded her carefully. "Dominic Turelli is a dangerous man, Alicia and you're fighting him."

"So are you," she replied, remembering all the evidence boxes from the states attorney's office.

He shook his head. "He knows who our kids are. What do you think his people will do when we throw him in jail?"

"Just because you _think_ he's guilty—"

He frowned. "Don't you? You're opposing counsel."

"I don't know..." she said softly, wondering how they went from divorce papers to Turtle. "Peter, I've known him for a long time. He wouldn't do this."

Peter shrugged with a half-smile. "You've known me for a long time. Things are not always so black and white."

Clearing her head she steered the conversation back to the topic at hand."How does a divorce protect our kids?"

"They would come home to me after school."

"No."

"You can get partial custody." He offered.

"No."

"Think about this, Alicia. When was the last time you did something with them? Meyers works you to death and they're stuck running around your old law firm with your old boyfriend. It's not fair to them."

"To them or you? Keep your ego out of their lives, Peter." Done arguing she snatched the papers, signed her name and shoved them at Peter's chest. "If this makes it easier for you to get around at night then so be it. But you're not taking my kids away."

"They're my kids too." He nearly growled after her as she walked out the door. 

* * *

><p>"Good, keep me posted." Will ended his call and turned back to Kate. Her kitchen, like the bedroom, was huge, making it difficult to believe they spent all morning in one apartment.<p>

"They're working you too hard," Kate said over her shoulder as she expertly flipped the omelette on her pan.

"Life of a lawyer," He mused, tapping his phone against the kitchen island as he tried to figure out the therapist, doctor, sex monger and chef before him.

Turning off the stove, she set a plate of steaming hot omelette next to his phone.

He smiled up at her appreciatively. "You didn't have to do that."

"Which means I wanted to." She winked at him before returning to the stove and gathering up the second one, returning to sit right beside him at the kitchen island with a plate of her own.

Unable to contain his own smile Will savored his first bite instead. The soft egg, mixed with cheese and a crunchy bit of green pea stalk made his mouth water as he realized just how hungry he was.

They enjoyed the meal in companionable silence. He was surprised at how relaxed he felt around her and vice-versa. They both had so many questions, the past couple of hours had more than proven that, but somehow they were both content to let them hang in favor of enjoying this moment.

His phone suddenly vibrated to life, rattling on the granite countertop. Both eyes went to the caller display showing Alicia's name on it.

Kate was kind enough to glance away as Will kept staring at the LED. All the emotions that name brought up rushed to the fore as he reached for the device and shut it off. Then without missing a beat he reached over and took Kate's slender hand resting beside it.

Curious green eyes landed on his as he felt her stiffen, but he didn't let go. Eventually she relaxed and let him entwine their hands as he tried to interpret her sad smile.

"Why did you not see a doctor?" She asked quietly, gaze locked on their hands.

Choosing to ignore her coy attempt at ending his analysis, he replied, "Many reasons."

"Such as?"

Coasting a thumb along the inside of her wrist, he kept his eyes down. "I'm on an important case."

"And you mean to tell me no other case is as important?"

"No." He smiled. "This one's different. I think you know that if Dominic shared anything with you."

She shook her head dismissively. "You know the rules of doctor/patient confidentiality. I can't share anything he talks to me about."

"Sounds a lot like lawyer-client privilege then, doesn't it." He smiled at her laugh, finding himself liking it more than he thought he would.

Collecting herself, Kate blinked away her embarrassment. "Alright then. I guess the plight of Dominic Turelli comes first and foremost to everyone around him."

"You don't sound too happy about that." Will observed, taking a sharp breath when she reached out to ply his collar away from the bandage. Her fingers lingered on his stubbly throat.

Her concerned frown only grew as she looked over her handiwork. "The thing I don't get is, why do you feel so indebted to Dominic?" Her hands grazed a sensitive spot, making him wince. "You knew this was serious." Her tone was hard but her eyes apologetic as she tried to sooth the bandaged wound.

Unable to pull away, Will grabbed the hand on his neck instead, caressing it just like her other one. "I owe Dominic a lot." His eyes lingered on her full lips. "Can't defend him from a hospital bed."

"You also can't defend him if you're dead." Scrunching her brow she ventured further, pinning him with piercing green eyes that he swore could see inside him. "You don't want his case passed down. Not to your trusted partner, your other lawyer friend, no one but you...takes the fall."

Panic spiked through him but faded when the sadness returned to her green eyes. Taking a hand out of his embrace she placed it square over his heart, splaying her palm against the shirt fabric he wished wasn't there.

"You know he's guilty." She stated simply.

"I don't know anything," he said, a little irritated that everyone he met was coming to that conclusion. "What I do know is that my best friend shouldn't have to pay for his father's mistakes."

She didn't meet his eyes as she drew patterns on his chest leaving him to wonder if it was really some gift for reading people that got her to that conclusion, or if there was something else.

"Are you in trouble, Kate?" He asked in a low voice after a while.

She frowned, dropping her hand away. Before he could say anything else, she let go of his entwined one and stood, stepping to the window.

"Is that a yes?" he called out when she stopped a good seven paces away and studied the skyline.

"You shouldn't worry about me when you're the one getting yourself poisoned." He couldn't figure out where the hostility was coming from, but he knew that he wanted—needed to understand if this situation between Dom and Kate was ever going to make sense.

"Is this the worry portion of our session, doc?" He tried to joke but she kept her back turned, prompting him to try a softer approach. "Kate, what is it with you and Dominic?"

"His watch killed twenty people, Will. Not just ordinary people, rivals, harbingers and competing investors, all dead by poisoning. Don't tell me you haven't arranged the pieces?"

"Why would he kill his lawyer?" Will watched as his question transformed her from a warm companion to a cold and reserved woman he barely knew.

"Because you found something you weren't supposed to." She looked away but stepped closer. "Now you're a puppet. Destined to perform until such a time when your services are no longer needed."

Narrowing his eyes he studied her carefully when she stopped within arms reach. For the first time since they met, Kate seemed to hesitate. Folding her arms, she bit her lower lip and looked at him cryptically.

Every impulse begged him to ask what the hell just happened, but a direct attack was just dumb at this point. An expert like Kate would deflect it without batting a lash.

Allowing a brief pause, Will smiled wanly before asking, "What's that generous offer you were telling me about earlier?"

Eyes searching his, her mouth reciprocated a smile. "You're an interesting one. You know that?" her demeanor lifted temporarily as she regained her seat. He remained standing and looked down to her. "I offer many services," she said, looking directly at him.

"Really?" he replied with a mock frown, "don't think I tried them all."

"Likely because you don't know them all," she commented coolly with a steady voice, despite the flicker of disappointment he saw flash in her expression.

Pulling up a chair he leaned in at eye level, abandoning all tactics since everything seemed to lead back to this anyways. "Kate, are you in trouble?"

Her cool palm made contact with his stubbly cheek as she caressed the flesh. The light caress tickled, but Will didn't move, he couldn't breathe as green eyes kept him pinned to the contact. Something about the way joy and sorrow played in her iris's made his chest tighten.

"You're not happy here, Will..." she said softly, migrating her hand to knead his shoulder. "I can get you to safety. Someplace where you don't have to stand trial or risk poisoning again."

Will laughed lightly. "Run away with you, like Bonnie and Clyde? Where were you in my sophomore year?"

"I won't be running." He missed the contact of her hand the second she drew it back. "But I think my offer is generous." She watched him stand before saying, "Safe."

"I don't do safe." Grabbing his coat he returned and kissed the crown of her forehead before backing away from a regretfully sad therapist, sex monger and chef. "But thanks for everything, Kate. I owe you so don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it."

Reciprocating her mysterious smile he let himself out the door, regretting that she wouldn't let him do more for her.


	15. Chapter 15

No amount of witness prep in the world could help Henry Sanchez on the stand against Jeffrey Meyers. Will watched as the man barely held back tears, still distraught over the death of his wife. He was a mess, the perfect sympathetic witness. Not good for, Dom. All they could do was rely on Caitlin's steady stream of objections to delay the questions long enough to lose some of that emotional impact. So far so good but Will knew his luck was running out just by looking at the judge.

"Objection!" Caitlin said, rising.

"Of course." Judge Ian Curtis gave her a dull look. He was tired of playing games. "On what grounds this time, Ms. Darcy?"

"Leading question your honor." Caitlin looked determined but maintained the right amount of bashfulness to at least make him consider the ruling.

Meyers looked calm as he watched the scene play out, unlike Canning who practically grinned like a Cheshire cat next to Alicia. Will glanced at his watch but lost all hope of his secret weapon arriving today.

"Overruled." Curtis finally ruled with a pitying glance to Caitlin before turning a severe expression to Will. "And Mr. Gardner, try a better tactic. This is starting to annoy me."

Will bit his retort, pissing him off more wasn't worth it. But Meyers' growing smirk made his blood boil.

Dominic fidgeted next to him as the questioning continued. His unease was spreading to Caitlin who only looked to Will hopelessly as each juror's attention returned to the grieving man on the stand. They were buying his story. Trying to sit still as your case went to shit hurt worse than any wound.

It didn't help that the press sat glued right behind Alicia. For a bunch of small time reporters, they made the room feel smaller, almost claustrophobic as they scratched each word onto paper. He hated that sound and for a split second actually pitied the prosecution table.

"Let's start at the beginning," Meyers said, turning his attention back to his witness.

Will shot to his feet. "Objection your honor! We already covered that. We can't sit here forever just because Mr. Meyers wants to keep spinning his wheels."

"Overruled. Sit down Mr. Gardner. Some of us would like to hear the testimony without the constant unnecessary interruptions." Will didn't move. "Sit!" The judge repeated.

Lowering into his seat he glimpsed to the door, disappointed when it remained closed.

Alicia's look of empathy was comforting but she refused to offer more than a tight smile when he caught her, just as her eyes dipped to the light bandage on his neck.

Tearing his eyes away, he returned to Henry's testimony trying to make even that deliberate act look natural under the watchful gaze of the first two reporters. So far so good since both seemed pre-occupied with Henry's testimony.

"You sure you're okay for this?" Dom whispered beside him. "We're getting creamed."

"We'll be fine." But he was losing hope with every word of Henry's testimony.

"Now then, I know this is difficult Mr. Sanchez but can you describe what happened the day of your wife's death?" Meyers asked.

Henry nodded. His red rimmed eyes drew the sympathy of a few jurors near enough to pay attention. "We were on the phone," he began with a sniffle, "she was working early and I...I..."

"Take your time. We know how difficult this can be," Meyers soothed.

Will pinched the nerve cluster at the bridge of his nose feeling the dull roar of a headache creeping up. They wasted enough time making the poor bastard go over his colorful memories. Anymore shameless coaching and this would turn from testimony into a therapy session.

Thankfully Meyers decided he'd dished enough drama and retreated to his desk. Will stood and approached the podium, beginning his cross. Time began to drag as Henry walked them through the last day of seeing his wife alive.

"We were on the phone...I...she told me about a major deal. Said she had to clean up after a fallout with Mezzo."

Will paced before the witness, continuing the cross with as much bravado as he could muster. "You said she had a fallout with Mezzo. Could you tell us the cause of this fallout?"

"Objection." Meyers shot to his feet. "Beyond the witness' level of expertise."

"Your honor if we know who caused the rift between Mezzo and the deceased's PR firm we can establish that the watch was a simple gift to pacify that."

"My witness is not a part of this business deal. His testimony is limited to the last interactions with his wife and has no insight into the motivations of Mr. Turelli," Meyers countered smartly.

The judge banged his gavel. "That's enough, both of you." He looked thoughtful before turning to the witness. "Mr. Sanchez, were you involved in any business transaction between your wife and Mr. Turelli's company?"

Will followed his gaze to the prosecution table. They all smartly avoided his eyes, but Meyers tapped his pen twice. "No sir...your honor," Henry replied.

The judge turned a sarcastic smile back to Will. "Are you happy, Mr. Gardner?"

"No further questions your honor," Will said in a controlled tone as he backed away from the stand.

The court came alive for the two seconds it took Henry to get down and make a break for it. A few reporters followed him out as spectators started whispering. Celeste's first years were carefully taking notes, none daring to give up their seats to a single reporter. Will's admiration of them was cut short when the next witness was showed in by Petey the bailiff. His friend's slumped shoulders and tired expression told him that life holding back the real reporters wasn't fun out there. Will smiled at his friendly wave before the door closed on the real world.

Henry was replaced by Melanie Parks, Laura's executive assistant. Unlike Henry she wasn't distraught and had a well put together appearance that suggested years of business sense and cool under fire. Will suppressed a smile, thinking just how little empathy someone that attractive and composed would garner after the death of her boss.

"You said that she never wore jewellery?" Alicia asked, standing tall before the witness stand.

Melanie shook her head. "No."

"Any bracelets, earrings, necklaces, anything?"

To Will's surprise Caitlin stood up, beating him to it. "Objection your honor. Relevance?"

"Sustained." This time the judge looked bored enough to comply. "Let's keep this moving Ms. Florrick."

Will aimed an appreciative nod to Caitlin as Alicia continued. "Ms. Parks, what was on your employer's wrist when you found her?"

"A watch." She looked around nervously. "It came for her that morning."

"Could you tell us who sent it?"

"It came from Mr. Turelli." Melanie Parks briefly glanced in Dom's direction before averting her eyes. Thankfully Dom didn't move, do, or say anything to feed the jury's suspicions.

"No further questions your honor." Alicia backed away from the stand to regain her seat.

Will was happy when the judge finally banged his gavel to end this day of losses. 

* * *

><p>"We're keeping a lid on the worst of it. Thankfully there's enough wrong with the world to keep Dominic away from the microscope in the upcoming weeks," Eli said as he paced Will's office. "Celeste's been keeping Fossil and Timex at bay like Cujo at the gates." He stopped and looked to him in amusement. "Why didn't you introduce us sooner?"<p>

Glass of whiskey in hand, Will nodded absently as he reclined behind his desk. His thoughts were on Kate and everything she told him, more importantly everything she hadn't told him. They also churned the results of today's leg of the trial. If they were able to put Dom's quality assurance testers on the stand he would feel much better, but they were stuck in Palermo thanks to a tropical storm.

"Am I boring you?" Eli asked setting his own glass down hard, getting a jolt of recognition from Will.

"Sorry Eli." Will set his glass down and swapped it for his baseball. "Do you and Celeste need any more support?"

Eli sighed, but was smart enough to keep mute the frustration. "Okay, I just spent thirty minutes explaining how effective we are as a team. Please tell me some of that stuck?"

Will held up a submissive hand. "You're doing great but I might need you to step it up."

"How far up?"

"International," Will said, kneading the baseball as it gave under his grip again. It was becoming softer. Eli back stepped, running a hand over his face in frustration. "We think a few other families will try and sue him internationally, so overseas media needs a tighter leash. I'd like to avoid international courts."

Eli swallowed some of his pride and turned back to him with a well meaning nod. "I'll see what I can do," he conceded.

Will was impressed, the guy was actually trying to make nice even though he had every right to chew him out now. This was beginning to look like a very good friendship. "Eli, thank you. I know this isn't easy but I appreciate everything you're doing."

The media tamer strode over to his couch, taking a seat. "You know what else isn't easy? A divorce."

Will gave him a confused look. "What?"

Getting comfortable Eli clasped his hands before him. "Alicia was here earlier looking for David Lee. I don't have to explain why."

"Why are you telling me this?" Then he looked to him quizzically, "I thought Peter was your golden goose?"

"Just thought you should know." Eli said as he stood and headed for the doors. He turned back just before reaching the door. "A golden goose is only good as long as it lays eggs. Mine doesn't want to do that anymore."

"Does that mean?" Will didn't want to jinx it so he waited on the consultant.

"Yes." Eli nodded. "I'm sticking around for a lot longer than I planned."

They exchanged semi-forced friendly smiles before Eli disappeared and Will slammed the ball in its holder. Eli was a good asset but that's all he ever was, an asset that had the potential to fly away at any opportunity. Now that he was sticking around for good maybe it was time to play nice.

Will stared at the prepared itinerary on his desk. Dom assured him that his factory workers would be here by tomorrow, but no one saw a tropical storm keeping them grounded for another day. If they were going to win this, they would need professionals to show that the watch was a factory wide defect and not limited to those twenty people that received it.

Outside of that his secret weapon hadn't arrived on time either and although he was determined to pick up the phone and yell at her, he had no right and he knew it. Her cooperation rested on knowing as little as possible about this case and hopefully complying to this ridiculous strategy.

He looked around his white walls, wishing they didn't remind him of the insane asylum this case was starting to resemble. Maybe clean white wasn't the best idea for redecorating.

Looking out into the busy office he saw people at work, his people, Celeste's people, all moving to the beat of Eli's drum. Would this asset turn into a partner? Or more?

Rubbing his eyes he tried to make sense of all the change. But his mind was returned to Alicia and the new information Eli dumped in his lap. It didn't mean anything, technically they've been separated for months if the rumors were true. So why did he feel so damn good right now?

Pushing those distracting thoughts aside he rubbed the bandage Kate fixed on him, wondering just what else the world would throw at him. 

* * *

><p>Alicia trailed after Meyers as they left the courtroom feeling more like an obedient pet than a lawyer. They won this round but no thanks to any effort on her part. She felt useless. Given her history with Dominic she hoped to find something, anything that would spin this in new light, but the more this case dragged the more she learned things she didn't want to. The four high profile victims gave motive and there was nothing she could say or do to absolve that.<p>

"Something on your mind?" Meyers asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"No." She flicked her eyes to his and forced a small smile. "You did good in there."

"Thank you." His neutral expression remained fixed but his eyes softened.

She hated when he did that. Every day he was going out of his way to do something nice for her. Whether it was leaving a cup of coffee on her desk or bringing her along for witness prep and burying Martha with the paper work. It was nice but they weren't like that. It didn't stem from affection, it felt like he was stacking all the cards in his corner. Something told her he wanted something in return and she wasn't going to like it, that's why the coffee cups ended up on his secretary's desk and the witness preps...well ignoring Martha's drowning cries from under a sea of case notes was worth indulging in.

Nevertheless here she was with Cook County's golden boy, wondering just what in the world he was planning on the side.

"Are we still using Liam?"

"When the time is right," He said, slowing enough to allow them to walk side by side. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I just thought he would be perfect right about now. We're still going to try and color the jury with character evidence, right?" She asked, even as her stomach churned at the thought. But this was the only way to get any insight on what Canning & Meyers were planning.

Jeffrey nodded thoughtfully as his bioluminescent blue eyes almost sparkled with excitement. She hit the right angle. "He's crucial but we're holding back on his testimony."

"Why are we holding back?" She asked, deciding to play along.

He stopped. "Putting him on the stand just before closing arguments after Turelli testifies would give the right emotional impact," he explained, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. "Didn't Louis fill you in?"

Alicia shook her head. "No. He doesn't tell me much of anything."

"Interesting." Meyers searched her face for the longest time until she turned away, feeling weird under his gaze. It was like he could see right through her and not in that annoying way Canning did. There was almost a flicker of understanding, but that must have been the lights.

He glanced around, as if he was about to share a big secret. "Look, Alicia I know it seems like we're using you just because of your history with the defendant and his firm but it's not like that. At least not with me."

Something in his expression seemed sincere enough to freak her out. "Okay, look. We both know why I'm here. So why can't you be honest with me? What's going on with this case?"

"I am being honest. I value your abilities, I've seen what you did on the corporate cases before this one came along." If he noticed the unease in her voice he didn't let on. "I'm just sorry you have to face a friend."

"Me too." She whispered out before thinking. Feeling stupid for the little slip up she began walking and heard his footfalls beside her.

"Maybe another deal would make this go away quicker?"

She closed her eyes, feeling even stupider for not seeing this one a mile away. Aside from being their personal barricade she was also a messenger dog.

"That's a great idea. Maybe while we're at it, we can offer him first class tickets to Cancun," She added sarcastically.

Meyers let it slide. "It's a reasonable deal. He takes fifteen for the four murders and loses his company. He'll be fine once he's out."

_Except he won't be. _She looked to him again. "That's the offer?"

"That's why I wanted to speak with you." He stopped again, making her stop with him. "If it came from a friend who had his best interests at heart he might change his mind." Reaching into his bag he pulled out a file. "Think about it."

She took it and stared at his retreating back. Farther down the hall a woman with beautiful blonde hair and sunglasses looked up from her paper and smiled. They greeted each other before walking out, looking quite cozy together.

Alicia watched, half wanting to tear the plea bargain up and half wanting to laugh. Their recent win didn't mean much. They were desperate now that Peter distanced himself from the case. International investigators, old case files, all of that information would be sealed now or at least very hard to come by without the state's attorney's cooperation. This flimsy plea bargain was their way of getting even a partial win now.

Of course it also meant that Dominic wasn't the man she knew. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

* * *

><p>Relief flooded through his system extending from his core to every cell beyond as the woman in red approached from the office lobby. Things were finally looking up, especially with the arrival of his secret weapon.<p>

The woman with sly eyes and tempting expression strode over to smack him lightly on the chest.

"Jess, thank you," He managed, taking the silk bag the finance specialist thrust towards him.

"I normally don't talk to guys who leave me alone in expensive hotel rooms." She eyed him speculatively, lingering on his neck she reached out. "Jesus, Will. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He grasped her wrist gently, careful not to aggravate the fading marks he saw there. "How's your wrist?"

She rolled her eyes before rubbing the sore wrist. "Fine thanks to you. I won't be wearing jewellery anytime soon."

Jessica was fun but that's all they ever were. There was no added drama like with Celeste and teasing reminiscent of Tammy didn't exist. It was nice, safe but lacking and they both knew it.

A familiar face peeked then disappeared down the hall over her shoulder. Will followed her carefully, until Jessica sighed. "Go."

"What?" He was brought back to their conversation.

"There's a reason we only see each other at night Will." She smiled and stepped out of the way. "Go after her."

He chuckled and looked to her carefully. "Getting bored with me, Jess?"

"You have no idea." She said with sarcasm. "But don't worry, I'll be on the stand when the bell rings. Until then, I'm assuming I'm free to declare open season?" She gazed over a few third years huddled around the main conference room.

Will laughed, shook his head and walked past her. "I'll see you in court." 

* * *

><p>Alicia froze when she heard the familiar voice. Stopping, she clenched her eyes and cursed herself for not taking the long way to David Lee's office.<p>

"Hey," she turned, eyes lighting up at the sight of Will jogging towards her. "Sorry, I need to sign some papers then I'll be out of your hair."

Stopping he looked to her in understanding. Those sad brown eyes recovered fast when he gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know. I heard."

Of course he knew. Who was she kidding?

She shook her head and took a step back, knowing she would need to put some distance between them if this was going to be easy. But the stubborn man only moved closer.

"I don't want this to be awkward," she whispered, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. Instead her gaze dropped to his neck, making her fight the urge to reach out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He nodded with a wistful expression. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." She hated how cold that sounded but there was no way to remedy that when her pulse threatened to explode out of her ear drums. There was something visceral, intoxicating and familiar about being this close again. "I should go. David's waiting."

"Okay." He agreed.

But neither made a move. Instead they let their eyes say everything they couldn't. The anger and disappointment reflected in his eyes would have been easier if it were directed at her rather than himself.

And that faint glimmer of hope kept her standing there, looking like an idiot as her brain went over any way to extract herself from this situation.

The manila underneath her palms gave her the answer. "Actually, there's something you should see..."

"What is it?" He asked but kept his gaze on hers.

She handed the plea to him. "Canning is offering fifteen years if Dominic admits to murdering four of the twenty."

Will didn't move to take the file, he just kept looking to her with that warm expression. "Is that so?"

"Afraid so."

They both laughed as he took the envelope without looking and stepped back. "I'll see you in court Alicia." 

* * *

><p>"The autopsy confirmed large quantities of cadmium in the deceased's blood stream." The bored looking ME on the stand said. Will noticed that the jury hung on his every word. It was amazing how much trust people put into professionals.<p>

Meyers looked confident in his witness as he surveyed the court. "Thank you. Your honor, I have no further questions."

Will stood and approached the stand for the cross. "Doctor Stein, what amount of Cadmium is lethal to the human body?"

The doctor paused for a moment too long, making Will suppress a smile. Medical professionals thrived on accuracy, but long calculations in their educated guesses made them look suspicious.

"It depends on age. A young person may become seriously afflicted from slight exposure whereas an adult would require large consistent doses to result in fatality." A few of the jurors seemed to chew on that as Will continued.

"Is it fair to say there's a baseline amount of Cadmium would cause fatality in most adults?"

"I believe so," The doctor spoke up, suddenly perking up and becoming interested. "Of course much of that depends on the person's weight, health and diet as well."

This was too easy. "So you're saying that a large quantity would kill a healthy person. But small quantities could cause fatalities in unhealthy people?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." The doctor said smartly.

Will turned away and noted Canning's look of interest and Meyers staring ice cold daggers at him. Only Alicia sat between them with a proper poker face.

Caitlin handed a sheet of paper to him as he returned to the doctor. "Doctor Stein according to this report you found the same amount of Cadmium in all twenty victims."

"Yes, that's correct." The doctor confirmed.

"And you're well aware that Mr. Creed had a heart condition and Ms. Sanchez had a weakened respiratory system due to her asthma condition. But the eighteen other victims were perfectly healthy."

Meyers stood and calmly stated. "Objection your honor. What do patient histories have to do with this inquiry?"

"I was beginning to wonder that myself. Mr. Gardner?" the judge said looking down to him.

"Your honor we just established that healthy people can resist larger Cadmium poisoning than unhealthy people. Yet everyone of the deceased had the same amount of Cadmium in their system. This doesn't fit with Doctor Stein's testimony of healthy people having a resistance."

"Your honor, Mr. Gardner asked my witness to make an educated guess. That which he did. There was no request for factual observatory data."

The judge looked between them. Something akin to disgust and annoyance lingered in his expression before he looked down to Will. "Overruled. Mr. Gardner, continue."

Basking at the angry tension surrounding Dr. Stein, Will moved in to poke the bear. Going for the kill.

"How long have you been an ME, doctor Stein?"

Meyers snapped his pencil while Canning squirmed. 

* * *

><p>Dom clasped him on the back when they settled in after a brief recess. For the first time in days Mezzo's CEO and chief designer seemed genuinely relaxed.<p>

"You and the docs, huh?" Dom said, through his million dollar smile. He turned to Caitlin on his right. "You have a good teacher, you know that?"

"I do," she said bashfully.

"And...A good case too." He shrugged. "You know, ruggedly handsome Italian billionaire wrongly accused. It's the stuff that makes careers."

Will laughed and moved away from Dom when Canning waddled over. "Ignore him."

"Not me I hope?" Canning asked as three poker faces turned on him. "Looks good for you doesn't it."

"If this is about your plea bargain—"

Canning's face darkened. "What bargain?"

Will shared a look with his colleagues before turning an amused expression back to Canning. "Fifteen years for four murders?" He laughed at Canning's blank look. "You're kidding?"

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Canning awkwardly stepped back. "I was going to offer you something but if you'll excuse me. I have some housekeeping to take care of."

Dom and Caitlin had an extended laugh, but something unsettled Will as he watched Meyers and Alicia regain their seats. He didn't want her to become collateral damage in whatever games Canning or his partner were playing.

"We did it."

Will turned towards Diane's voice as she sat behind him. "Did what?"

"We filled all the first year positions. You need to sign off on the paperwork when we get back," she said in a low voice that barely contained her happiness.

Another group of fresh faces was only good if that mountain of paper on his desk went down. "And the third year position?" He asked, looking back to Alicia as she conversed with her team.

Diane hesitated. "We need to fill that position, Will. I thought about reaching out to Cary."

He shook his head slowly. "No."

"Then who?" she asked tentatively.

Alicia passed some papers around before looking up. Their eyes met, his calm and contemplating, hers understanding. Diane's light sigh told him she followed his line of sight.

"We can decide later, Diane." Will said, tearing his eyes away to look at his partner. "One mountain at a time. Okay?" 

* * *

><p>Antonio Garcia looked a little young to hold the titles of metallurgist and chief of operations. But Dom assured him that this guy knew his stuff and Will only hoped to god he didn't let his confident swagger override everything they prepped him for.<p>

"Mr. Garcia, could you tell us what your factory uses Cadmium for?" Will asked his first question, greasing the wheels.

"Cadmium is used in the electroplating process," Garcia replied.

The jury seemed lost, almost bored. "And do you mind elaborating on what that is exactly?"

Garcia seemed to pick up on the lack of enthusiasm and added his own flair to the presentation. "Electroplating is the process that allows watches to resist abrasion and corrosion from everyday use. Our line uses the highest grade of Cadmium to ensure the best possible quality in the industry."

A good portion of the jurors looked impressed, even interested. It was all good as long as Garcia stayed on the quality side of this process.

"And this process is standard procedure in the jeweller industry?" Will asked.

Garcia nodded. "Ci." He closed his eyes in mild apology, "that's a yes."

A few of the female onlookers seemed to find his slight stumble into Italian adorable. Will silently praised Dom for getting such an eye for talent. The kid knew how to work a crowd.

"So all jewellers go through this process, whether they're making watches or earrings?"

"That's the idea. Of course lesser brands think they can get away by skipping this process and selling a sub-par product. For instance, Casio's watches—"

"Objection your honor. Casio is in direct competition with Mezzogiorno for the North American market. Mr. Garcia's publicity attempt has nothing to do with this case." Alicia said. She looked frustrated and more than a little pissed off.

Surprised but not shaken, Will turned to the judge. "You're honor—"

"So it's not water resistant?" The judge asked, taking off his watch and holding it out to Garcia.

The young professional made a show of studying the watch, turning it into a whole production when he handled it with a cloth and scrutinized the model. "I'm afraid so your honor. This particular model was the first to hit the North American market last fall. Unfortunately due to its rushed processing it doesn't have the same level of corrosion protection as our new Cavalier line."

"Your honor!" Alicia demanded furiously at the scene playing out before them.

"What about the genesis model?" Meyers asked, still seated as he looked Garcia in the eye.

"What about it, sir?" Garcia asked.

"How does it compare to the watch in your hands now?" Meyers' question was enough to make Alicia back off.

"I'm not done questioning the witness your honor," Will said hotly, not liking where Meyers was going with this.

"Of course, carry on." The judge waived him off before turning a stern expression to Alicia as if she designed the watch Garcia passed back to him. "And you're overruled Mrs. Florrick. Sit down."

Turning back to Garcia, Will asked, "I'm assuming there's some regulation for the level of chemicals allowed in this process?"

"Objection your honor. Leading question." Alicia interrupted again, starring coldly at the judge.

"I'll re-phrase," Will said before the judge opened his mouth. "Is there an acceptable limit to how much of the chemical each watch is allowed to contain?"

"Yes," Garcia answered, patiently waiting for the follow up.

"And what is that limit?"

"Under directive 2002/95/EC, the use of Cadmium is limited to a quarter ounce per watch. That is approximately seven grams if my conversion is correct."

If Dom hadn't already hired him Will would be on his knees begging this guy to join up and keep an eye on Eli. Burying such a potent detail behind jargon and using it to highlight your own expertise was genius.

"And who set this limit?"

"The Industrial Standards Committee under the Jewellery and minor electronics sub division," Garcia answered coolly.

Will paced as if considering the information. Giving Garcia enough time to collect his thoughts before his next question. "And how do they enforce such standards?"

"Objection, beyond the witness' area of expertise," Alicia said.

Canning and Meyers looked up to her in wonder, but Will held back a smile. She knew this tactic and was the only one aware of where he was going, but sadly there was little she could do to stop him.

"Overruled," the judge said incredulously. "And I think we can allow the witness to make that distinction, don't you think Mrs. Florrick?"

"Let me rephrase the question to appease opposing counsel," Will said, for the first time having some fun in this case. "Do they enforce their standards?"

Garcia looked from Alicia to Will before leaning forward towards the microphone. "No."

It was too good. A smile would ruin everything, so Will fought it down and brought a look of surprise to the foreground. "No?"

"No, sir." Garcia repeated, helping him along. The jury ate it up as some shifted forward in their seats and muttering began.

The judge banged his gavel. "Quiet."

"How do you know this?"

"The standards committee doesn't have the man power or the time to oversee every factory. That is why all of our values are tested, recorded and stored for events such as this at our factory facilities," Garcia explained.

"Basically you police yourselves."

"Yes."

Will moved closer to lean on the witness stand. "And your values are always within limits?"

"No."

Another wave of muttering was drowned out by a gavel.

"No," Will emphasized, launching from podium, throwing his hands wide in surprise. "That's strange."

"Get on with it, Mr. Gardner." The judge encouraged before Alicia could say a word.

Will nodded, it was time for their great exit. "So when you say your values were off, how much Cadmium are we talking about?"

"Three years ago we found an excess of Cadmium in our local line codenamed Icarus. When we found the discrepancy we pulled the line from all our local outlets in Palermo."

"Is it possible that this line made it stateside?"

"No." Garcia answered confidently. "At the time they were sold from our main storefront and we keep a customer database for events such as this. All fifty-eight clients were notified and the issue was resolved in three weeks with no deaths."

"How far off were your values?"

"They spiked at ten grams per watch." Garcia sighed, relaxing his shoulders as he explained. "It's possible for our equipment to over plate by an excess of twenty grams. Anymore, and the entire factory automatically shuts down when the watches pass the automated inspection spectrometer." He looked straight to the jury as he explained the crucial point. "Our factory is not capable of producing watches containing more than twenty grams of Cadmium."

"And what about the Genesis line? How much Cadmium did each watch contain?"

"According to QC they were under five grams." Turning to the jury he added, "We pulled it from all forty-five of our international stores the minute we got news of the fatalities."

Will walked over to his desk and plucked a sheet. "And according to our ME yesterday, the average human needs 100 grams before showing any serious symptoms."

"Of course that is the same medical examiner Mr. Gardner discredited yesterday." Meyers spoke up, still seated and resting his chin under a palm.

"Mr. Meyers this is your last warning. If you want to challenge, follow Mrs. Florrick's example. Otherwise wait for the cross to ask your questions." The judge growled.

"Yes, that's why I consulted with our senior ME's who corroborated the results." Will answered more for the jury's benefit. "We also tested the metal content in the watches of the deceased. The Cadmium content matches Mr. Garcia's values. Walking over he placed a copy before each one of them and stepped back. "Also let the records show that Mezzo has a track record for taking the extra step to ensure their product is safe. No further questions."

He backed away and took his seat, feeling confident. Dom pat him on the back and seemed to relax for the first time in days.

Alicia took the cross. Will looked over at Canning and Meyers but neither man paid him any attention. They were playing something, this was the first time they used her against him. He felt uneasy, as if they missed something.

"Mr. Garcia, do you know Ms. Sanchez's relationship with Mr. Turelli?"

Antonio looked to Dom before meeting Alicia's eyes. "I haven't had the privilege of working directly with Ms. Sanchez, but from what I can tell they had a professional advertising partnership."

"Yes, they did." Alicia said confidently as she strode to her desk.

Will gave Dom a questioning look but his friend only shrugged.

"Can you identify Ms. Sanchez in this picture?" Alicia held the photo up to Garcia's face and watched his eyes grow big before dropping to the floor.

"Objection!" Will bellowed, "What do the defendant's personal relations have to do with this case?"

"We're trying to establish motive your honor." Alicia turned, showing Will the picture, but unlike the image playing in his mind it was a picture of Laura's autopsy photo. Nothing incriminating.

"Hell of a way to try and do that, Mrs. Florrick," the judge said with an edge of caution in his voice. "Sustained."

Will felt cold sweat down his back when he realized how this looked. Now the jury would think there was something going on between Sanchez and Dom because of the quick way he reacted. Yanking the chain on his anger he sat down. Alicia didn't meet his eyes as she returned before the stand.

"Mr. Garcia, did Mrs. Sanchez pull Mezzo's ad from the Super Bowl commercial lineup that was meant for earlier this year?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Garcia said without thinking.

"Really?" Alicia looked back to Dominic. "Because according to the contract you signed with Mrs. Sanchez when the two of you met she wasn't very happy with the terms."

"My boss would know more about that than I," he said, shifting uncomfortably. Will didn't like his sudden switch and neither did Dom if massaging his fists were any indication.

"So you tried to pacify the terms." Alicia continued.

"Your honor objection." Will tried again. "This is—"

"And you slept with her to seal the rest of the deal!" Alicia held up another photo from behind the autopsy one to reveal two bodies wrapped in each other on some lush hotel bed.

The judge banged the gavel but it couldn't drown out Will's outrage. "Your honor this is badgering the witness, this has nothing to do with the case!"

"Mrs. Florrick I won't tolerate this!" The judge said.

"Yes, your honor." She backed off and set the pictures down. But the damage was done. The jury was looking at Garcia with different eyes. "Nothing further."

Meyers stood and strode over to Garcia. "I have a few questions. Do you know how the Cadmium was introduced into the systems of the deceased?"

"I have no idea." Garcia said, not raising his eyes.

"Objection, beyond the witness' area of expertise," Caitlin said thankfully as Will and Dom tried to control their outrage.

Meyers held up a hand. "Alright. Well I just wanted to say that I do. According to the autopsy results, Cadmium was introduced intravenously. The source was at the wrist. Could you tell us about Genesis' self adjusting nano strap?"

Garcia raised his head as understanding washed over him. Will only prayed the kid used his head and backed out as soon as possible. "I specialize in Metallurgy and general factory operations. I have no insights into design or aesthetics. That's Mr. Turelli's area of expertise."

Meyers nodded as if that's what he wanted to hear. "So you're saying no one except Dominic Turelli had access to the watch strap's designs?"

Garcia looked pained, but not nearly as pained as Will felt when he realized what Meyers was trying to do. Tie Dominic as the only expert on the watch construction and therefore the one who would know everything about how to manipulate it. Standing quickly he made a quick argument. "Objection your honor."

"Overruled Mr. Gardner." The judge looked down to Garcia, "you may answer the question."

The ruling came like a heavy brick and Will sunk to his seat with the grace of one.

"Yes." Garcia said, helplessly.

"Nothing further your honor." Meyers said, looking up to the judge with that easy smile. It was tempting to wipe it right off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Most judges hung pictures and souvenirs from around the world. They were meant to keep people's attention while the two first chairs tried to out yell each other. But Alicia quickly found that her interest in the wooden statue couldn't drown out Will's anger and Canning's flustered attempts of explaining himself.

"Your honor the defence wants to sling mud—" Will started hotly.

"Defence was stating fact—" Canning interrupted.

"That's enough!" The judge threw his hands in the air. "This is not an open debate counsellors. What the hell is going on in my court, Mr. Canning? Are you persecuting the plaintiff or did you just rule him innocent and forget to tell me about it?" The judge asked looking like he was ready to deliver. Even from her angle behind Meyers she could feel his loathing.

Jeffrey cleared his throat. "Your honor, Mr. Garcia perjured himself by stating he didn't know Mrs. Sanchez."

"Yes thank you Mr. Meyers, we have a good handle on the obvious!" Staring all of them down he took a deep breath.

Will barely glanced in her direction. He was pissed and she couldn't blame him but at the same time what choice did she have? What choice does any lawyer have when they're fighting a case? She wasn't the type to back down but right now she wished she could blend into the background and disappear. Going after Garcia was Canning's way of saying 'we'll go after your employees next'. It was a dirty tactic but one that worked more than once in court, especially during Lockhart/Gardner cases.

"I'm not turning this into a three ringed circus complete with everyone's dirty laundry, especially when it has nothing to do with the case!" The judge fumed. "So if all of you are done wasting my time I'll adjourn this court day."

"We still have two more witnesses your honor," Canning added quickly.

Alicia frowned, they only had one as far as she was concerned and that was Liam.

"Of course you do." Curtis added acidly before turning to Will. "And you Mr. Gardner?"

"One more your honor," Will said, in an aggravated tone that suggested he'd rather chew glass than spend another second in this room. She couldn't blame him.

The judge looked between them and stood. "Keep it civil or at least on topic." He then turned to Dominic. "This is the perfect time for dealing."

With a wave of his hand everyone was kicked back into the court halls. Most lawyers would trade bargains or snide remarks, but Canning turned left and Will took a right, splitting just as they left chambers. As much as Alicia wanted to grab him and explain herself it was Jeffrey's voice that pulled her with them.

"Good work, Alicia," Jeff said as he held the door.

"Thanks," she said, falling in-step beside him and Canning as she tore her eyes away from Will and Dom.

"Couple of things though," Canning stopped, causing them to do the same. "Who gave you the authorization to offer a plea bargain?"

"I did," Meyers said before Alicia could answer. She looked between her bosses and couldn't understand the emotions that cracked like electricity.

Canning wriggled his head left and right, surveying the halls as he spoke. "I thought we were in it to win?"

Unsure of whether she should hear this, Alicia stepped back but Meyers shook his head. "Stay. I think you should hear this, Alicia." Canning glanced between them, waiting for an explanation. "I offered the plea because our clients are suffering."

"Yes," Canning bobbed his head. "Murder will do that. Loss of a loved one and everything, can't be easy."

"Creed's wife is barely paying the bills. Sanchez's husband is looking at bankruptcy. Yate's wife can't supplement his income on her own to keep the family running smoothly and these are just the privileged clients." Pausing deliberately to let all that sink in, Jeff said, "They need the payout to live Louis."

Alicia was stunned, she didn't expect a shred of humanity from the money hungry firm and thought the plea was another attempt at sticking it to Dominic. She searched his face for the slightest hint of a lie but found none.

Canning stared at him as if it were the first time he'd laid eyes on his business partner.

Meyers smiled. "It doesn't matter now though. He declined."

"We don't work that way, Jeffrey." Canning said as he hobbled close. "Leave the humanitarian work to the humanitarians." With a pointed look to Alicia he added, "Just ask Mrs. Florrick how well it worked out for her."

Meyers stared Canning down but broke into a smile when a woman approached behind his boss. It was the same blonde she saw around the office and if her memory was correct the same one he met with yesterday after court. Her beautiful long wavy hair, grazed the shoulders of her classic white dress with a chic cut. Only big dark sunglasses obscured her eyes.

She clasped his forearm and turned to Canning. "I'm so sorry but I have to steal this handsome man from you."

Louis managed a small smile followed by a shrug. "You can keep him you know."

"Noted." She aimed a dazzling white smile his way before turning to Alicia. "I don't think we've met?"

Jeffrey woke from his trance. "Kate. This is Alicia Florrick a third year associate."

Kate removed her sunglasses with a free hand and pinned her with assessing green eyes. "I've heard so much about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet." Kate's hand was cool and slender in her grip, almost matching hers. Alicia suppressed a chill. Feeling like she's known this woman forever.

"Yes, likewise." She didn't look like a lawyer, Hollywood actress maybe but no lawyer. She didn't have the raw haggard edge in her eyes from many nights of looking over papers, but there was something else...something mysterious about her. "Are you representing a client?"

Kate laughed lightly and Meyers shook his head. "Kate's been our liaison with—"

"Let's catch up later, shall we?" She tugged lightly at Jeffrey's arm. "We have a case to win."

With a brief goodbye Alicia watched Jeffrey walk away with Kate, his hand around her waist as she ran a teasing hand through his hair.

"So should we bet on what office gossip is waiting for us at the office?" Canning offered, coming to stand at her side and watch his partner walk away.

Alicia laughed lightly and looked to him with a partially amused and questioning expression but shook those thoughts away. It wasn't her business and they still had a case to run. 

* * *

><p>Will felt sorry for Garcia. Dominic's tirade in rapid fire Italian showed no signs of slowing down, even against his subordinate's pleas to explain. As he hesitated between intervening or letting the scene dissipate his own anger, Dom turned back to him, fumes rising in his normally calm irises.<p>

"Fratello, got a minute?" Dom asked when he turned away from Garcia. The chief operations officer radiated the need to be alone so Will nodded and followed Dom out.

"You know they did that just to throw mud at him." Will asked, when Dom burned a whole in the ground from his pacing. "His testimony still holds."

"I know," Dom said, running a hand over his face. "It's just his wife...I know her. Hell they're like family. Can't believe he'd do that, you know?"

Shifting uncomfortably Will fished for a change of topic. "They have Everstein on the stand next. Is there anything we should know about him?"

"I can back everything Kalinda found," Dom said. Will was glad to note his voice returning to calm waters. "Here's hoping that Meyers prick doesn't have a clue."

A small smile tugged at Will's mouth. He couldn't be sure, but that slandering tactic was likely Alicia. Since Canning preferred theatrics and Meyers was the poster boy for proper conduct.

Dominic stood still and smiled at something past Will. Following his gaze, he saw Zack and Grace meandering a cluster of lawyers, looking lost.

"Haven't seen them in a while," Dom said in a low wistful voice.

Will wasn't sure if them referred to Alicia's kids or his own wife and boy but replied nonetheless. "Long story."

"I'll see you inside. Have to discuss code of ethics with Garcia." With a pat to Will's shoulder and a wave to Zack and Grace, Dom disappeared inside their prep room.

"Hey," Will greeted when the kids stopped before him.

"Hi," Grace said, looking past him with interest. "Was that Dominic?"

Will nodded. "Yes. But he's got some work to do."

"I just wanted to say thanks. I got my first A in Italian yesterday thanks to him."

"I'll let him know." Will reassured, smiling warmly. "Are you guys looking for Alicia?"

The kids nodded.

"My car wouldn't start," Zack explained awkwardly, "and she's not picking up her phone."

"Do you need a ride?" Will asked without thinking. He couldn't go anywhere because recess was going to end in five minutes.

Zack shook his head. "Thanks but..."

"We're going to the cottage for the weekend with Dad. Just need her keys," Grace explained with a twinkle in her eye.

Her brother elbowed her as they started walking. "I don't think he cares, dummy."

"So, an A in Italian, huh?" Will asked as he led them to Alicia's side of the courthouse.

It didn't take long to find their interview room. It took even less time for her to fret over the fact that they walked and apologize a dozen times for her dead phone. Watching them from the side Will felt a pang of longing in his heart as he was reminded of all the days she did just that at L&G.

When the kids said their goodbyes and left, Will stepped up to Alicia. Not knowing he was behind her she jumped a little when she turned.

"Jumpy today?" He teased.

"Why should I be? My kids just walked the lower east side to get here." She let out a calming breath before meeting his eyes with her own appreciative ones. "Thanks for bringing them over."

"No problem."

They were done now, nothing left to say. But her eyes bore into his, seeing right through him. There was no hesitation, no uncertainty, just this moment. Refusing to release her gaze he picked his brain for something to say. "Good strategy earlier."

She closed her eyes and he felt his heart sink at the guilt his words caused. "I didn't want to do that."

"It's your job," he said, trying to reassure her. "And you're damn good at it. Even Dom agrees."

The last part got a small laugh out of her. "He must hate me now."

Will shook his head. "Actually he's happy to refine his pissed off CEO persona on Garcia."

She laughed genuinely this time and Will had to fight not to kiss her right then and there. She was gorgeous when she laughed.

She looked down at her watch. "We're due back soon."

"Do you want a ride home?" He asked, ignoring the dismissal.

Her eyes widened as she fumbled for an excuse. "Will, it's okay."

"Do you want to walk the lower east side?"

"I'll grab a cab," she assured.

Reaching out he gently but firmly grasped her elbow before she could escape. "It's just a ride, Alicia. Please let me do that much."

"You've done enough," she said lightly as her gaze dropped back to his neck, eliciting another frown.

"What time?" He asked, trying to distract and win this futile argument.

She looked up to him in defeat and hopelessness, before a light smile reappeared. "It will be late."

He shrugged. "Late is code for we can have dinner too, right?"

Alicia laughed, shaking her head. "I'll call you...thank you." 

* * *

><p>"So you're saying it's not possible for any other company to have an excess amount of Cadmium in their Jewellery Mr. Everstein?" Will asked of a trim and proper executive who was giving off the Scarface vibe, resembling the sleek gangsters that knew their way around the law.<p>

"That's correct. My sub-division would never allow unsafe jewellery to hit the market place."

The distinct snap of another wood pencil tugged at the corners of Will's mouth but he held back the smile. Meyers could snap enough wood for a fire but that wouldn't put this one out.

"And Mezzo, my client's watch making company falls under your jurisdiction?"

"Yes." The man nodded, wringing his hands slowly as he aimed a crooked smile in Dom's direction.

"So that makes it your job to test Mezzo's watches to make sure their Cadmium levels are within the limits set out by your committee."

"Yes."

"Good." Will walked back and took a list of companies policed by Everstein's division from his table top. "And could you tell me what other companies fall under your sub-division's watchful eye."

Everstein scoffed and sat back. "There are too many to name them all."

"True, there are over two hundred and forty-one world-wide."

"Objection," Meyers called out.

"Sustained. Let's get to the point Mr. Gardner."

"Your honor we're trying to figure out if it's possible for Mr. Everstein's sub-division to oversee all of the jewellery makers under his label with the same level of scrutiny."

"Of course!" Everstein said, sitting up straighter. "My division identifies and pulls all unsafe jewellery from the stores. None of our companies have unsafe products on the shelf."

"And yet Genesis was flagged safe by your division."

"The level of Cadmium in the watch was below our safety limit so of course."

Will made a show of understanding as he paced before the stand. "Mr. Everstein, in a given year how many companies get flagged for excessive Cadmium levels?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"Let's take this year for example." Will put the paper on the witness stand. "How many companies on that list of two hundred and forty-one had their products removed from the shelf?"

Everstein laughed and shook his head. "I don't know off the top of my head."

"Let me fill you in." Will leaned closer then launched back. "None." He said dramatically as he watched the jury turn suspicious.

"Order!" The judge banged his gavel to stifle the murmurs.

"That's probably because all of those companies with the exception of Mezzo met our requirements."

"You're saying that the products from a jeweller like let's say Solica, one of your listed companies, don't have unsafe products out there?"

"Yes, that's true. I mean accidents happen, but if they haven't been flagged they're safe."

"Actually they're not safe." Will walked back to his desk where Caitlin held a brown bag out to him. He reached in and took an expensive bracelet and necklace. "These jewels from Solica have been tested to contain thirty-five grams of Cadmium."

"Objection." Meyers stood. "Your honor does Mr. Gardner understand the concept of imperfections."

"I think we should ask him," the judge looked to Will.

"These are not simple imperfections. We traced these jewels back to their lot and batch number to their factory in Taiwan." Putting the jewels down he slammed a packet of paper between Meyers and Alicia. "Every batch in that factory contained tainted jewellery and it's on store shelves in the states."

The terrified murmurs of the court filled the room and drowned out the first bangs of the judge's gavel as he fought for control of his court room.

Alicia stood when the murmurs eventually died down. "Is there documented evidence of Solica jewels being a contributing cause of death?"

Will met her eyes for one heated moment and sighed. He could wait to put Jess on the stand, but that gap between on-looker fervor now and later on would die. Knowing this he decided to act. "We researched and came out with ten incidents where Solica could have been the cause of death."

"But until those are confirmed, you can't prove a reaction let alone actual fatalities from this product."

"Wrong." Here goes nothing. Carefully removing his tie, Will put it aside and flattened his collar to reveal the jagged but healing marks of Cadmium poison. A few jurors at the front looked away while everyone else stood silent. "What the medical examiner failed to mention was how Cadmium poisoning kills you slowly." Walking the room to make a full production of the event he continued, "It starts out like a rash. Hours, days, weeks go by and the victims don't even realize they're poisoned. It's a slow insidious process. There is no way Mezzo's watches could have killed instantaneously with Cadmium."

He had to turn away and face the judge just to avoid the flicker of anguish he saw in Alicia's eyes. They made him want to go over there and reassure her that he was okay and that was out of the question as far as court was concerned.

The judge stared at him mouth agape as he floundered like a fish. Deciding he swayed enough minds, Will concluded. "No further questions."


	17. Chapter 17

Stacks of paper littered Will's desk, vying for his attention but losing to the clock. He wondered if she changed her mind, but that wouldn't be like her. Alicia always called, especially when she had difficult things to say.

Absently rubbing at a fresh bandage he searched his office for anything else to stare at, but found nothing. Dom was right, the white made this place look like an asylum.

A knock got his attention. Jessica walked carefully in full stilettos, echoing his thoughts. "I liked your previous design."

"Feeling's mutual," Will admitted. "What's up?"

"Do you still need me as a witness?"

"Why?" Will asked before he could fully use his brain.

Her raised brow and smile teased him. "Just as I thought."

"I'm not with the program tonight so bear with me." His eyes flickered to her wrist which sported a matching bandage with a small red stain. At this rate they could start a fanclub. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore. And thanks for filling me in." She said before turning away with a guilty look. "I'm sorry about your neck, Will."

"Yeah you clearly should be. How dare you not know that the expensive jewellery you wore was tainted?" He joked, relaxing when he saw her do the same.

"Lawyers..." she shook her head. "Hey, did you want to do something tonight? Maybe pick up where we left off in that hotel room?"

The cell phone sprang to life, vibrating along his desktop. When Jess saw the caller display she sighed and backed off. "I guess that's a no."

"Sorry Jess," he said, surprising himself when he actually meant it when his mind flashed to the way he left her at the hotel. It was childish and inexcusable. "About everything."

"Don't be," she replied with what sounded like actual nonchalance. "If she's what takes that miserable look off your face then I'm happy. Really." Reaching the door she turned back. "I can play the friend card. Just don't be a stranger," she added with a wink. 

* * *

><p>Alicia sat and stared into space beneath the big Canning &amp; Meyers sign. It was impossible to focus for the rest of the day. The jagged lines were ingrained in her memory, she thought of Liam, of the blonde woman in the photo of all the poison victims, wondering just how close Will came to being one himself.<p>

Every shred of evidence against Dominic was questionable before, but it was hard to ignore the pattern now. People were being poisoned and they all had some connection to her dear old friend and his knives.

She lost track of time as thoughts turned to her kids. She didn't want to shut Dominic out of her life but her kids came first. They had to stay far away from Dominic, Will and that office in general. The inevitable argument over that little rule already had her head spinning, but it would be for their own good. She wouldn't let anyone close to her get hurt, not like Will.

He must've read her mind since his car pulled in at that exact moment. Rising, she breezed through the glass doors, escaping the dreaded building that she basically called home.

"Hey," he said as she got in. Those tired brown eyes still sparkled with happiness, making her wonder where he stored those endless reserves of energy.

"Hey," she replied slowly, enough to tip him off to her discomfort; she ducked his concerned eyes and focussed on her seat belt.

The ride was silent, equal parts peaceful and equal parts tense. Every now and then her eyes would wander to assess his neck but would quickly return to the scenery when he looked back. As much as she wanted to ask, she couldn't trust herself to keep it together. Leaving him once when he needed her most hurt enough already. She couldn't risk anything like that happening again.

"I played it up for the jury," he said in a low voice when they got going again after a long red.

"I know," she replied just as quietly.

He didn't seem to believe her though. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that," she said, turning to face him. The urge to reach out grew stronger, but she balled her traitor hands into fists. "You saw the photos...what happened to all of those people..."

An explanation, maybe some smart retort, anger, or just plain denial were the best possible responses for the Will Gardner she knew. She wasn't prepared for silence. Or the warm hand that slid over her fist and coaxed it open to entwine their fingers.

Speechless and focussed on the warm contact, she didn't notice when their car stopped outside of her apartment.

"Alicia," he began in that damn soothing voice. That same voice that haunted her dreams, teased her ears and coaxed her to sleep all those nights.

She let go as if he burned her.

Will looked stunned but didn't say anything as she collected herself and got out whispering a hushed thank you before ducking into her lobby.

Heart racing she didn't stop until safely ensconced in the elevator. It was stupid. Ridiculous. They couldn't have what they had before and she knew it. Goddammit he knew it too!

She got to her apartment and fished the keys from her jacket. Shutting the door she poured herself a healthy glass of wine and sank into her favorite seat. The wine kicked in instantly, warming her throughout as she lounged in the empty living room. With the kids gone she braced herself for another long and lonely weekend.

Her doorbell rang. Ignoring it she took another gulp, hoping the euphoria would drown the sound. But either she was an alcoholic used to its effects or the winemakers were trying to make people drink more. There was a lawsuit in that. Definitely.

The ring came again, again and again making it impossible to ignore the man on the other side. Excuses came to her. Everything from 'get out' to 'I miss you' danced through her thoughts.

Opening the door her frustration melted at the sight of Will holding out her purse. "You forgot this."

"Thank you." Feeling stupid and flustered she took it and stepped back, leaving the open door as invitation. But Will didn't move. She couldn't blame him, he clearly had enough mixed signals for one night. "You want a drink?" she asked, tentatively, keeping her eyes on the carpet.

Shiny black dress shoes entered her field of vision. A soft stab of adrenaline washed over when his hand tilted her chin up. His eyes bore into hers. The tired and confused chocolate brown irises left her with no idea of what he expected to see.

In a flash Alicia kissed him hungrily. The point of contact pressed them closer. When his lips and arms returned the sentiment her heart threatened to explode. Drunk with a taste of his lips, and the tickle of his stubbly jaw she felt dizzy when he pulled away to rest their foreheads together.

"Are you sure?" he whispered raggedly.

She could see his internal struggle for control. Heated flesh beneath her palms rose and fell rapidly as he held onto what little composure he could. The headstrong, stubborn Will Gardner was putty in her hands, sick with love. She tried to put it all in perspective but her overtaxed mind couldn't form the thoughts.

Unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, she kissed the hollow of his throat and placed a hand over his heart.

A relieved sound escaped his throat. The door closed behind them and before she knew it the soft sheets of her bed met her back.

Desperate hungry kisses transformed into their sensual counterparts as they savoured each other. When his shirt joined hers on the floor she pulled him closer, reuniting their bodies in slow, unhurried movement.

The contours of his lean and powerful back tensed and pulsed under her touch. The taught muscles were just as she remembered.

Will entered her, slowly and powerfully. Alicia whimpered. He groaned but kept a teasingly slow pace which was driving her crazy. She tried futilely to speed it up, needing him, now. But he hung back, smiling down at her with a teasing smirk.

Vowing to pay him back she snaked her hands into his hair, tugging him down. Their lips fought for understanding when the crest of pleasure washed over her, and moments later, he shuddered to an exquisite halt and collapsed beside her.

Their breaths echoed in short sharp pulls as she struggled between disbelief and delight. She couldn't move or say a word but found that she didn't want to do either. Will's eyes found hers in the pale glow of streetlights and she smiled. He didn't say a word as his smile met hers in another tender kiss.

Sometime later, propped on one elbow she watched him sleep. He looked peaceful. The worry lines were smooth with satiated bliss and his chest rose and fell evenly with each breath, content to let her hand rest over it. His strong pulse drummed along her palm, reminding her just how real this was.

The ramifications pounded in her skull, begging to be heard but she brushed those thoughts aside. They weren't going to win tonight. For the first time in months she was happy. The man she loved was in her bed tonight. She smiled at the admission. She loved him. She truly, deeply loved him and nothing like their long separation made it much clearer.

Sinking back into his side, which wasn't hard to do since his grip didn't allow her to move far, she smiled against his shoulder as sleep reclaimed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Will woke up from the most beautiful dream. But soft hands and even softer lips dispelled any notion of a dream. Her kisses woke him to full alert, bringing him back to the real world in a way which made him think he died and went to heaven.

Smiling between kisses she stretched to lay fully atop him. "Good morning."

"You can say that again," he murmured as he ran a lazy hand to caress her naked back. "I thought I tired you out?"

She shook her head in mock reminiscing. "I don't remember that."

"Really?" he asked, grinning as she shuddered against him when his fingers found that special spot along her spine. "I can remind you."

Swatting his chest she rose but kept his hips straddled, pushing him down when he tried to follow. "It's my turn. Payback."

"For what?" he asked, noting the playfulness of her tone. His hands, steadied her hips but he wasn't prepared for her sharp buck against him that sent a gasp of pleasure from his throat.

"You know what." Her voice sounded next to his ear as she leaned down, but didn't stop her rocking motions.

Her pleased smirk gave him a pretty good idea of what she was talking about. Yes he took pleasure in teasing her last night with the slow pace, but it was mostly because he wanted to savor their reunion, well partly. Okay maybe he did deserve this.

She brought him closer to the edge then stopped, leaving him gasping for release. Determined to beat her at her own game, he reached out towards her perfect breasts, intent on playing her game, but she swatted his hands and squirmed away.

Just as his breathing returned to normal her warm rocking assaulted him again.

"God, you're going to kill me," he rasped out as she picked up the pace.

She laughed and he seized the opportunity. Sitting up, he matched her thrust for thrust as he held her close. The flush of color and sheen of sweat on her skin pleased him as he pumped harder. Revenge abandoned, her mouth tempted him as her hands and legs wrapped tighter as she clung to his shoulders and returned his fevered kisses.

At the end they came together explosively. He didn't let her go. Trailing kisses over her shoulder he fed on her scent and feeling the contrast of her cool breath against his heated skin.

"I missed you," she whispered the confession so lightly he was afraid he misheard.

He started to draw back but her low moan of protest made him stop. Alicia was sensitive, playful and adventurous now and then when it came to bed, but never clingy. Not that he minded now, but something in the way she gripped him for dear life worried him.

Will waited until her breathing returned to normal before breaking their most intimate connection at the hips. When her gaze darted around the room looking for escape, he ran soothing hands along her arms, waiting for her to meet his eyes.

When she didn't, he sighed. "Alicia?"

"We just compromised the case," she said, eyes downcast.

"No. We didn't and that's not what's worrying you." For the past eight hours he forgot that Canning, Meyers and even Dominic Turelli ever existed. Her body seemed to be on the same page. So he refused to believe that a case would give her grief now. "What's wrong?"

Noticing her light shiver, he brought the blankets over her shoulders and held her hands. The wedding band was missing from the left, but he was too concerned to gloat.

She only closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. "It's...nothing. Forget it."

"It's something. Tell me," he almost pleaded. When he met her sad eyes his world ended. The mix of regret reflected there told him everything he didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry, Will."

Those words cut like a knife through water. Grief collided with his anger before simmering down into acceptance. There was no winning here. Her words would always mean one thing but her actions would keep him at arms length. Fifteen years of torture weren't enough, it had to happen again and again like some sick vicious cycle where some fucked up deity danced to the tune of his breaking heart.

Not sparing her another look he started looking for his shirt in silence, refusing to trust himself with words.

"I just left you...with the grand jury...why didn't you just tell me?" Her hand splayed across his back and slid up and down.

He turned as understanding washed over him like a forgiving wave. This wasn't some quickie and dismissal, she was blaming herself for that whole mess a year earlier. And like an idiot he let her.

Scooping his shirt, he let out a breath of relief. In one motion he sat back against the headboard and pulled her to his chest. "It wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry, Alicia. I didn't tell you because I didn't want them to use you." He muttered against her hair.

She took the shirt and put it on, leaving the buttons undone as she nestled her back against him. Stroking along her inner thigh he meandered up her side, taking advantage of another sensitive spot. She tried to stop him, but he reached the ticklish area and after a brief playful struggle had her laughing. 

* * *

><p>Alicia strode alongside Canning and Meyers with a smile on her face. The two men stole curious glances but she managed to brush them off with some excuse about intuition. It was hard not to laugh at their imaginary faces when she told them she slept with opposing counsel. But she was in love, not crazy.<p>

_Love_. That word made her smile grow and yet she felt so terribly childish for using it the way she did. Love was for the kids and the in-laws she hated, it was weak and tossed around endlessly. But last night proved it was so much more than that and it both excited and terrified her at the same time.

She and Will spent all morning before work, talking it out. Both knew they had a lot of ground to cover but were content to take it one day at a time. Her body still tingled from the way he appreciated her this morning, so much that their difficult conversation resulted in plans for dinner at home tonight.

Alicia was so happy she nearly bumped into Meyers. Both him and Canning were giving her a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping she didn't give anything away.

"We're wondering if you're going to get that or let it ring all the way into chambers," Meyers said with a small amused smile.

The ring of a phone in her pocket made her step back."Excuse me," she said and whipped out her blackberry. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end before a voice hesitated. "Alicia?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"No way." The voice chuckled. "You and Will stopped making eyes at each other and finally did the deed! Congrats!"

Her eyes widened in horror before she realized there was only one man who would cheer for their union and he happened to be phoning _Will's_ cell. The blackberry in her hand was identical to her own which she guessed was wherever Will was.

"Dominic, you need to phone my cell."

"Oh good." His relief was audible. "I thought you two were still in bed."

"Good luck and goodbye, turtle." She hung up and smiled to herself. If he was teasing her that meant he wasn't mad at her. But that realization would be short lived when Liam took the stand. Coming to grips with the fact that she did her best and now Dom's future was in the law's hands, she caught up to Meyers and slipped inside.

"Is Liam here yet? I can handle any last minute prep," she offered.

Meyers set his bag down and started to arrange a new row of pencils. "We made a few changes."

"Changes?" They were at the end and Liam was their final punch. He either illustrated Dominic's aggression or got them a reprimand from the judge, whatever the case they already agreed on it.

Meyers looked to her with clear and confident blue eyes. They almost glowed with mirth and suddenly she had a very bad feeling about this. "Another witness will testify on his behalf. There's nothing to worry about."

But Alicia thought otherwise. Sure she had given Meyers some slack and somewhat dropped her guard around their final plans, but now it felt like a mistake.

The phone in her hand silently lit up, displaying Kalinda's name. Will was nowhere in sight and likely wouldn't be until the case began. On any other day she would have pressed ignore without thinking, now she did it with great unease. 

* * *

><p>"There you are, Amante!" Dom cheered.<p>

You couldn't grow up around Dom and not pick up a few Italian words. As a kid he was a dictionary of terms and this one was an all too common one. Will's neutral demeanor ended right then and there. It was no big secret he loved Alicia Florrick and somehow this bastard found out.

"That obvious?" Will asked, falling in step with his friend.

"Check your phone."

Today was a big day, Dom was scheduled to take the stand. "Last minute questions?"

Dom shook his head. "No. I mean check your phone."

One look at the foreign home screen and Will realized what happened. They must have accidentally swapped in the morning.

"Alicia has yours. So you might want to screen calls till we go in," Dom advised as he opened their prep room doors. It was a big day and confidence would be key to winning, but his friend's shaking hand on the knob undermined that veneer.

Dom plopped into his chair like a bag of potatoes and ran a hand over his clean shaven face. At least he looked the part of an innocent CEO. But his eyes clouded with worry and Will could only guess at the source.

"Still no word from Isobel?"

Dom's gaze stayed glued to the wall as if in a trance. "She's trying to tell me something," Dom said without a shred of inflection in his voice.

Will took a seat beside him and opened the case files only to ignore them. This was it, the last stretch of the case and Dom was falling apart. No matter what he said now, the guy wouldn't listen. He knew.

Placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder he squeezed. "Dom. It's not over until you talk to her face to face. Ask her what she wants." He couldn't help but smile. "You might be surprised by the results."

Dom sat straighter with a smile of his own. "Advice from you lover boy. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Neither did I," Will admitted. "But when it happens you'll see things differently. Talk to her, Dom. When the trial is over, you're found innocent and the media packs up, just talk to her." 

* * *

><p>"For the record can you please state your name," Will asked his best friend who allowed a small smile to surface.<p>

"Dominic Turelli."

"And you are the CEO and chief designer of Mezzogiorno."

Dom leaned forward and spoke into the mike. "Yes."

This was more than a stall tactic. It also allowed most witnesses to get comfortable and prepare them for invasive questions and it seemed to be working on Dom.

"Could you tell us where you're from?"

"Objection your honor." Meyers stood. "The defence is using stall tactics by asking redundant questions."

"The jury should know Mr. Turelli as a person. Not just a faceless figurehead of a company." Will countered looking to the judge.

The honorable Ian Curtis had a dumbfounded expression as he looked between him and Meyers. "As much as I want to learn about Italy and Mr. Dominic's private life, I think you spare the court those little details and move on to more pertinent questions Mr. Gardner."

It's not like he expected it to work forever so he complied. "Mr. Turelli, when did you hear about the deaths?"

"Three days after I expedited the parcels. Henry was the first to call me about Laura. The rest followed, and by the day's end I lost four of my business partners and friends."

"Can you name the friends you lost that day?"

Dom nodded. "Laura Sanchez, my PR liaison for operations in the states. Chris Yates, my American based distributer. And Oliver Creed, a magazine editor that Laura introduced me to, he was slated to review my products."

Will frowned. "You said you learned of four deaths?"

"Yes."

"But you only mentioned three people."

Dominic shook his head. "You asked me about friends. The only business partner I lost that day was Leonardo Giovanni and by business partner I mean long time rival. He kept me on my toes."

"Did you bear any animosity towards Mr. Giovanni?"

"Of course not." Dom looked around, "I'll be the first to admit the man was a ruthless competitor but business is business. We understood that and had a decent partnership when we weren't trying to one up each other. I'm going to miss waking up early just to figure out how to outsell him. Sometimes you just need that enemy to keep you going, you know?" A few jurors in the back nodded in agreement.

Will stole a glance at Canning, the man's beady eyes and brief smile pretty much outlined their own relationship.

He steered Dom to recount his actions when he heard of the deaths. Basically corroborating everything Garcia established as far as pulling the line from shelves went.

"I paid my respects and made sure the families were okay." Dropping his gaze Dom added, "I have one more funeral to attend tomorrow. If I could turn back time, I never would've shipped those watches."

The note of frustration and regret in his voice seemed to resonate with the jury and a few members of the public who watched on.

"No further questions your honor," Will said, backing away purposefully to face his audience.

To his surprise both Eli and Celeste sat front and center, sharing a look of understanding instead of their usual poker faces. Hope welled up inside him. If Dom was able to sway these two then who knows how good he did with the jury.

It was no surprise when Alicia stood to take the cross. This was no doubt Canning's end game all along. But what surprised him was the determined animosity with which she looked at Dom. As if years of friendship didn't exist and he was the scum of the earth.

"Mr. Turelli, you're the chief designer, could you tell me what makes the Genesis model special?" Alicia asked with the warmth of an iceberg.

Dom did a double take before reacting. "Yes." Sitting taller, pride took over as he laid out the features. "The Genesis is resistant to corrosion and completely water proof. It has a built in compass, three different time faces a self adjusting nano-strap that configures to the wrist of any wearer and the first holo-interface on the market." To the mix of curious and surprised faces he added, "the hologram acts as a day planner and recorder in our current Cavalier line. But in Genesis it only had the functionality of a planner."

Will felt his stomach clench. Details were good and Dominic seemed to be in control, but Alicia seemed to be counting on his confidence.

"That sounds very impressive," Alicia complemented, but the sharp edge in her tone remained. "Especially that self adjusting strap. Could you tell us how it works?"

A short laugh came from Dom. "Nano-technology. That's all I can say without revealing trade secrets."

"Nano-technology." Alicia nodded and walked back to her desk. Will didn't like the flicker of fear he saw in Dom's eyes when she returned. "And according to your records, you're only a watchmaker and businessman. No history of electronics and you don't list any nano-technology contractors."

Dom sat very still, likely trying to make a show of being in control. "Like I said, it's a trade secret. I can't provide further details on the topic."

"I can." Alicia pulled another paper and read. "Did you know that Leonardo Giovanni, the man you identified as your business rival/partner spent five years and three million dollars researching nano-technology according to his company's R&D departmental records."

Will's eyes didn't leave Dom even when Alicia stopped to put a sheet before him.

"I had no idea," Dominic said in a low voice.

"Of course not." Alicia added, "after all your company didn't invest a dime into nano-tech research."

"Um, objection your honor," Caitlin said in the sweetest voice she had next to Will.

"On what grounds, Ms. Darcy?" The judge actually looked curious.

"Mrs. Florrick is trying to implicate our client by presenting evidence he would have no access to," Caitlin said.

"In pre-trial, defence and prosecution swap files, Ms. Darcy."

"Yes, I understand that your honor but Mr. Turelli would have no grounds to look into his competitor's R&D records, making Mrs. Florrick's assertions just that. Assertions with no basis."

The judge started to look convinced before Alicia slammed that argument.

"You honor, we're trying to determine where the defendant got his technology from. If it's from corporate espionage we have motive for Mr. Giovanni's murder."

"Accidental death." Caitlin said. "Murder hasn't been proven."

Alicia held a hand in apology. "In Mr. Giovanni's _accidental_ death. Your honor."

"Overruled, Ms. Darcy." The judge said with a small hint of regret.

Will aimed a thankful smile her way. He was too distracted with the implications to pose an objection that would make Alicia tip her hand and give Dominic time to think.

"Good job, Caitlin," Will whispered to the girl as she regained her seat.

Alicia returned her attention to Dom who looked more than determined now. "Mr. Garcia testified that Laura Sanchez was not happy about your PR contract for the states. We all know how he pacified her displeasure."

"Objection," Will called, glad to see the judge shaking his head.

"Sustained. Tread carefully Mrs. Florrick."

She nodded as Dominic fumed. Will only prayed he'd get it together and focus instead of falling for her stress tactics. "What did you offer Mrs. Sanchez?"

"Her usual fee and a ten percent cut on the stocks when we hit the US market," Dominic said succinctly.

"But she didn't accept that." Alicia said.

"No." Dominic watched her carefully with brooding eyes. Will narrowed his own, wondering just what else Dom didn't mention.

"Instead, she dropped out as your public relations front runner for the third quarter. Forcing you to postpone shipping which lost you approximately two and half million dollars in delays."

"Yes that's correct."

"And the editor she introduced you to, Oliver Creed. Another _friend,_ he pulled a review of your watch from his magazine, the most influential on Jewellery and fashion."

"Yes," Dominic ground out.

"That cost you another one hundred thousand since it is to my understanding he didn't give a refund because of publication issues."

Dominic didn't say anything. But Alicia didn't need him too. His silence spoke volumes and Will watched for opportunities to object like a hawk, but none came. Ignoring Meyers' calm triumphant eyes, he watched in mute horror as his friend was exposed.

"Then there's Chris Yates. With his distribution lines you could have saved two million on logistics worldwide. But he turned you down over a contract disagreement, forcing you to spend the full five million dollars to keep your products shipping smoothly world wide."

"It was regrettable but I thrived nonetheless." Dominic said. Will resisted the urge to face-palm. It was the worst thing he could have said.

"That you did," Alicia confirmed. "All of your _friends_ cost you money. Your rival appears to be an _inspiration_. In the end you broke sales records and they wound up dead."

Will didn't need to face the jury to feel the hate. These dirty little secrets were out and there was no closing Pandora's box.

She stopped on her retreat and turned to face Dom. "One last thing." Taking a final sheet from her case she returned to the podium. "The self adjusting strap goes through the same electroplating process as the watch body. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Dom agreed.

"But not in the same facilities."

Dom shook his head. "It's economical to have parts treated elsewhere and shipped for assembly."

"Yes, it sure is." Alicia said, coldly. "The watch strap was electroplated at the same facilities that Solica's jewellery was processed. You see the inspectors only test the watch body for acceptable Cadmium content. We tested the strap alone and found it to contain thirty-five grams of Cadmium, making it just as tainted as Solica jewels."

"Objection! We already established that my client pulled his products the minute he found out about the taint," Will said.

"Yes," Alicia said, looking to him over her shoulder. "But the strap alone would cause a rash or slow poisoning like in your case. Not instant death."

"Which is what we established with Mr. Garcia's testimony," Will said, refusing to let her soft gaze derail him.

"Overruled." The judge said testily. "But what are you getting at Mrs. Florrick?"

"That the watches of the twenty victims were tampered with."

The murmur spread like wildfire as the judge struggled to be heard over the crowd. When he finally got them under control Alicia closed in on Dom with two full color 8x10 focused on the watch straps.

She held them side by side.

"This is a normal nano-strap. Note the smooth edge on the side that meets the user's wrist. This watch came straight from the production line." She lifted the photo on her right and moved around the room. "This is the watch sent to Mrs. Sanchez who was found dead minutes after putting it on. Note how her strap is jagged."

"The watches didn't contain enough Cadmium for an instant kill," Will argued.

"Not by the conventional way of absorption through the skin. But intravenously, it takes fourteen seconds for a vile substance to circulate through the bloodstream according to our ME." She placed the photos before Dominic who burned holes through them with one look.

Will saw his opening and took Kalinda's notes from his envelope. Feeling hopeful and actually prepared for his tactic he studied the pictures as he put the finishing touches to his argument.

"Actually, that defect is consistent with all twenty watches." He offered papers of his own. "Interviews with a horologist show that he made a note of this defect, saying it's a rare crafting defect usually found in older production facilities." Will dropped his stack on the table with a loud smack. "I also have Mr. Garcia and his subordinate making a note about removing a batch with this defect from the line. There was a delay in communications but it shows the procurer who gathered the watches for Mr. Turelli would have been unaware of the defect."

"Twenty people died because of this defect."

"A regrettable accidental defect," Will stated. "One that's been documented." Will stepped over and took the photos from Dominic's podium. The horologist confirmed the error was machine made by measuring the pins position. The jagged edge was exactly three milimeters off center from where the wrist would be and it was consistent in all watches from that batch."

Alicia looked to her table as Will backed up. The snap of another pencil from Meyers made him breathe easy. Dominic looked elated too on the stand, but was smart enough to milk the opening.

"I lost friends to a defect." Shaking his head solemnly as his voice cracked. "There's no excuse for that."

Alicia took her pictures and backed away. "No further questions your honor," she said lightly, watching Dominic.

The judge banged his gavel and dismissed for recess.

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful review! Keep em' coming, you all rock! But I'd like to give a special shout out to my number one beta of all time, Mikey. Court scenes are not my strong suit and it's thanks to his vigilant eyes that this scene made the page. If it weren't for Mike, you'd be reading my pictograms instead of words. So thank the beta god!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hands buried in his pockets and leaning against the entrance column Will brooded as he watched people scuttling about their business. The stench of garbage and sewers reflected his foul mood as he scrutinized every bit of Alicia's evidence against Dom. In the beginning it was clear. A simple case of negligence that was too weak to look criminal. But now...it was different. There was motive and no matter how hard he tried to look the other way, it was difficult when Dom was being so tight lipped. He couldn't help but think how fast Alicia's evidence would have hit the floor if they had only been prepared.

"Hey," Alicia's hesitant voice sounded from behind.

He turned to her with a boyish smirk as images of the previous night flooded through him. "Hey."

"Trade you?" She offered his phone but couldn't hide the light blush and smile.

Their hands brushed a little too long during the exchange making him wish they had never left the bed this morning. He saw Kalinda's name under missed calls and frowned.

"How is he taking it?" Alicia asked.

Will shook his head lightly. Dominic barricaded himself in the prep room and refused to see anyone until recess was concluded.

It was enough of an answer for her to drop her eyes in guilt. None of this was Alicia's fault and everyone involved knew it. But watching her beat herself up about it wasn't fun.

"Is any of it true?" He asked, knowing he shouldn't but unable to help it. There were enough secrets surrounding Dom and if he couldn't get answers from the source then no one should blame him for looking elsewhere.

She looked conflicted but answered before Will could withdraw the question. "I got everything from Meyers and ran with it," she said with a shake of her head. "He's well informed."

Will nodded but yanked the chain on his rising curiosity. They still had to tear through another witness before this Friday was officially over and he didn't want it to turn awkward. "Whatever happens it's not your fault."

It was the judge's for even allowing this last minute witness to testify. But he couldn't hurt them now. If what Dom told him was true then this Liam guy was technically a burglar and deserved every slice of his punishment.

"I know." She smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight." She nodded before stepping away, keeping eye contact until the small crowd of lawyers got between them. 

* * *

><p>Dominic was a ball of quiet fury all the way back to his seat. Will thought it suited him, the less he said the better. But at the same time his friend looked like a volatile volcano. The muted anger and frustration couldn't be eased by Caitlin's optimism or his own strategy breakdown so the lawyers gave up and prayed for the end. It was so close now.<p>

The judge returned and regarded Meyers as he stood. "I understand there's been a switch up Mr. Meyers?"

"Yes. My next witness is Ms. Kate Miller," Meyers said with a confident glance to the defence table.

Will was on his feet so fast the judge recoiled from surprise. "You honor she's not on the witness list." It was bad enough that they were allowing a last minute witness, let alone a switch. "This is a breach of conduct. We agreed to a hostile Witness not one more on behalf of prosecution."

"I understand that Mr. Gardner but due to an emergency order I have here," the judge said holding up a paper, "their last witness had been bumped due to circumstances beyond the prosecution's control and Ms. Miller will present her testimony along with new information pertaining to this trial." When the murmurs died the judge motioned to Meyers. "You still have the right to recall any previous witness or request a delay to find rebuttal evidence if you can. In any case, she testifies today. So let's get on with it."

Will wanted to argue but froze when the bailiff called her in.

All eyes followed the smiling blonde as her heels clinked down the aisle. She held their attention like a pro, making eye contact and smiling to the press, the whole scene slowed to a crawl as Will fought the waterfall of emotions.

_He's well informed..._Alicia's words rang through his ears as Kate passed him, focused and determined.

He had armed the one person he actually managed to trust, now she was a few steps away from gutting him whole. He had never felt so exposed and stupid in his life. Swallowing the bitter pill of betrayal, anger and hurt he forced himself to stay professional while his common sense roared.

Will looked to Dominic for an explanation, but his client remained impassive. Shut down and unreachable.

Once seated, her green eyes caught his but all Will could offer was a friendly and controlled smile back. She took the podium and the bailiff swore her in before Meyers stepped forward with a grin too big for his head. Ignoring his suspicions, Will forced himself to sit and observe carefully.

"Ms. Miller—"

"Mr. Meyers," she said through a pearly white grin as her eyes narrowed in possessiveness. The lawyer paused in front of her with an indulgent smile of his own, as if the world was just about to learn he was its master all along. Will leaned back, trying to look as non-committed as possible, but the curiosity in Alicia's face as she leaned forward, puzzled him. How much did they actually tell her?

"How well do you know Mr. Turelli?" Jeffrey began.

"Intimately." Her gaze flickered to meet Dom's intense one. This woman was playing with fire.

Meyers paused for effect then returned to his witness. "Can you describe your first meeting with Mr. Turelli?"

Something in Kate's eyes flashed with danger. "He held a knife to my throat."

Will itched to throw an objection but his body wouldn't move, couldn't. Dom stiffened beside him but he couldn't face his friend now, Will's eyes were solely on Kate. Trying to determine what yarn she was ready to spin and why.

"And why did he do that?" Meyers asked, though his lowered voice betrayed his anger.

"I think you should ask him," Kate replied, looking in Dominic's direction with determination. Meyers followed her gaze.

"But we're asking you, Ms. Miller." The judge added and although his command was clear, his tone was hollow but light.

Kate looked to him wanly and answered. "I was part of a deep cover mission for Interpol, your honor. We were investigating Mr. Turelli's criminal empire and needed evidence of his transgressions. I was sent to unearth any trace of his ties to an illicit organization."

Meyers went back to his table and took a file from Alicia. She didn't look to good and he swore her hand shook as she gave up the file. Will watched the exchange with a frown. There was a good chance that she was in on everything, but he wouldn't accept that. This was Alicia, she would say something, anything about ethics, unless...she really did think Dom was a killer.

Jeffrey Meyers held the photo in front of Kate. "Can you identify yourself here?"

Kate nodded. "I'm the one nearly getting my throat slit. The man holding the knife is Mr. Turelli."

The judge threatened to have everyone kicked out before the murmurs stopped. The entire crowd was wide eyed and confused. Celeste along with her new associates resembled a fish out of water. Eli, sitting next to Celeste in what he could swear was the man's first court appearance, looked pale. He couldn't imagine what Diane would think when this reached her.

"Let this testimony show Mr. Turelli's penchant for violence when solving disputes." Meyers said. "Now can you tell us why Interpol was investigating Mr. Turelli?"

"Mr. Turelli's business has long been suspected of laundering money for a criminal organization. While I can't get into the details, I can say that our investigation was dropped shortly after this encounter."

"Why was it dropped?" Meyers asked with what had to be Oscar worthy surprise.

"Objection," Will stood, finally finding his voice. "Your honor, Interpol's investigation isn't relevant to this case."

"We would like to argue that its early ending was the precipitating factor for Mr. Turelli's actions against the now deceased individuals," Meyers countered calmly.

The judge looked between them. "Mr. Gardner has a point. But if there's a link I need you to stick to it, Mr. Meyers. I'll allow it. Overruled."

"Ms. Miller, what did your investigation uncover?"

"Mr. Turelli's involvement with Sicily's elite criminal organizations. However my unit was shut down shortly after my encounter." She gestured to the pictures. "Mr. Turelli bought off the investigation with re-direction."

"Relevance your honor?" Will demanded.

"Sustained." The judge ruled. "One more time Mr. Meyers and I'm dismissing this as character evidence."

"Yes, your honor." Meyers backed off before asking, "You mentioned that Mr. Turelli bought off the investigation. How did he do this?"

"He offered a trade." Kate explained. "He would give us insider access to individuals who were involved with the criminal network in exchange for cessation of our investigation into his activities. My bosses considered this and agreed to attack the larger threat."

"Can you share with us who these individuals were?"

Kate didn't say anything, instead she studied the microphone before her as if weighing her options before making up her mind. "All twenty of them are now dead."

Will sat straighter, noticing that Alicia did the same. The murmurs returned and even the judge had a hard time controlling himself let alone the crowd.

"Can you give us any names?" Meyers asked, going for the kill.

"Laura Sanchez, Chris Yates, Oliver Creed for a start," Kate replied. "The full twenty on the list made sure to distance themselves from Mr. Turelli as fast as possible shortly after our deal. We think they were eliminated to prevent any larger schemes from falling back on Mr. Turelli."

"No further questions." Meyers said as he returned to his seat, barely containing his enthusiasm.

Will stood before the judge could even ask for a cross.

"You said he fed twenty of his own people to Interpol," Will said, without so much as a greeting. "How?"

Kate watched him like a cat that got a new toy. "We established a front for my work."

"What front and why?"

"It was simply a business where conversations took place." Kate looked over his shoulder then back to him. "A business where clients would feel at ease, in control." Will's heart constricted as she continued, "He would refer clients who were involved in an international web of lies. It was my job to build a case through my interactions with these individuals."

"You misrepresented yourself as a therapist." Will said through barely clenched teeth, trying to get her to admit at least that.

Meyers was instantly on his feet. "Objection, Ms. Miller never made that assertion."

"It's quite alright," Kate said before the judge could open his mouth. "I do not hold a therapy licence and have never introduced myself as a shrink to the clients. I was simply someone who talked to the people Mr. Turelli sent our way. Consider it more of an interview."

Will tried not to clench his jaw. Her entire operation was borderline entrapment and yet at the same time it wasn't. He couldn't call her baiting tactics out without implicating himself and Dom would be screwed if he did. But the festering thought of Dominic being the one to refer him to Kate made him uneasy too. He could see the smile in Kate's eyes as she watched him struggle.

Deciding a tactical retreat was necessary Will backed away from the podium to face the judge. "Your honor. Whatever Interpol dealings my client was involved with should not interfere with this case. This is a smear tactic by prosecution in order to introduce character evidence into a negligence case."

The judge stared at him, took off his glasses and stared at him some more as if he couldn't believe Will actually challenged him. "Mr. Gardner you had ample opportunity for objections. If you're done with the cross, save your swan song for closing arguments." He looked to Kate. "You may step down Ms. Miller."

"Thank you your honor," Kate said, before gliding effortlessly away. 

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Will asked when court was dismissed and he caught up to Meyers and Kate. The halls were flushed with spectators trying to get out, mingled with lawyers all talking excitedly, nobody noticed the lawyers and star witness by the courthouse doors.<p>

Meyers stepped in front of Kate protectively. "I think you just finished the cross, Will."

"Get the hell out of my way," Will said dangerously, standing toe to toe with Canning's golden boy. Good looks wouldn't protect Meyers from the flush of anger building inside him. "Run back to Canning and tell him this isn't over."

"I think it is," Meyers replied, before a gentle hand settled on his shoulder.

"Jeffrey it's okay. I need a word with Mr. Gardner anyway," Kate said, as Meyers reluctantly stepped aside.

With a glare of warning towards Will he turned to Kate. "I'll be in the debriefing room—"

"And I won't be far," Kate assured, melting his serious expression into a light smile.

When Meyers was gone she pulled Will into an empty prep room and locked the door before he knew what happened. One minute they were in a busy hallway, the next his thoughts spaced him so much that he let her lead the way.

As she turned from the locks, she looked him over analytically. "Are you alright?"

He tried to look anywhere but her face as he nodded. Her testimony flew through his mind, making connections he didn't want to make and assumptions he didn't like.

"You don't look it," she said, placing a cool hand on his jaw but Will jerked away like it was fire.

Putting enough distance between them he rubbed a palm over his mouth. "You're Interpol."

"I am." She didn't move but watched him anxiously. "I was...I put in my notice."

"Was?" He stopped pacing long enough to shoot a flustered look her way. "Great. That makes everything better."

"Will—"

"The woman I've been trying to figure out, the one I was spilling my secrets to is hoarding them for Interpol!" He punched the wall out of blind frustration. Kate didn't blink.

"That's not what's really bothering you," Kate said in that oh so important voice of hers he was beginning to hate. "Did it hurt?"

He whirled on her. "You blackmailed him. Forced him to work for you, that's what happened."

Kate took a step but her eyes remained hard on his hand. "You should ice that."

"News to Kate, if that's even your real name, you're not a doctor. Or a therapist. Or anything else." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling both betrayed and like the betrayer. If he wasn't such a coward he would move forward and put everything on the table, even if it meant exposing his time with Kate. But the fact that Dominic recommended he see her in the first place...did that mean he knew? Did his best friend just throw him in the fire to save himself?

"I know you're angry but you have to face the truth Will, your friend is a criminal. A murderer!" The words hung in the still air, marking the first time she ever rose her voice.

"No," Will said stubbornly shaking his head. "Hell no. I'm not going to buy that, especially not from you."

"I know you're angry. But for what it's worth I testified to protect you." Will looked to her in disbelief as she continued, "When he threatened me that night, we swooped in and arrested him. We had him, Will, on conspiracy to murder and layers of criminal ties. We had him." She took a seat in the crappy wooden chair and let a breath out. "But my bosses got greedy and folded under his offer. You don't think I wouldn't like to put him in jail? I wanted nothing more than to close the book on Dominic Turelli and move on to the next criminal who thought himself untouchable. But they took the easy way out and I was forced to play therapist to criminals instead; painstakingly building a case while simultaneously building their trust. It took years Will and it was flushed down the toilet when Dominic eliminated all of them. Everything we had on him just vanished and I was left in the cold still acting as his contact long after everyone we wanted was gone."

Crossing his arms, Will sat on the far corner of the table and looked down to her. A small part of him almost felt sorry for her, but a bigger part was cautious. After all she was a master manipulator, for all he knew she was still an active agent she could use everything he said against him one day.

"Kate...what do you have on me?"

Her green eyes met his with a crooked smile. "Will, your transgressions are minor when compared to the master criminals I've been forced to play therapist to." His expression softened, prompting her to add, "When I saw your scars, the same type as the others, I immediately thought he was trying to kill you before you could help me make a link to him."

"He didn't send me to you so that I could help you."

"You're right. On the surface it was the other way around." Her eyes searched his for what seemed like an eternity. "You're a good man, Will. But even good men should recognize when they've been betrayed."

"Dom didn't betray me."

"He sent you to an Interpol agent in hopes of helping us make a catch. Don't you see, he killed our leads and basically used this investigation to eliminate any pawns he doesn't like in this dirty international crime syndicate." She smiled to herself. "Only he didn't anticipate me blowing his entire play before he could eliminate you."

Will shook his head. "My poisoning had nothing to do with Dom. My friend Jessica's jewels were tainted by another company completely."

"Did he gift you with a watch?" she asked. Will looked away as his mind went to the $300 Cavalier model locked in his drawer that he couldn't bring himself to wear. His silence was answer enough as a sad smile graced her lips. "Despite the fact that they were criminals, I've built relationships with these people. And although I'm no therapist I do hold a psych degree and was able to empathize. Those twenty people were criminals but they were also people who did not deserve the painful deaths they received, Will."

Will took all of it in, allowing it to calm him. Kate must have been one hell of an expert in body language because the minute he relaxed she smiled for real and moved to stand in front of him. The kindness in her eyes was clear, warm and also confusing. For someone who made a living by extracting information and using it against people she had shown him considerable understanding and even friendship when he needed it.

She took his hand carefully in both of her own and unlocked his crossed arms. Examining it carefully she shook her head. "It's going to bruise."

He allowed her to run smooth manicured nails along his knuckles as she surveyed the damage and soothed the pain. Touch was her specialty and he had no doubt that whatever line of work she chose next, she would be successful with people.

"Why me, Kate?" He managed to husk out as he tried to breathe normally. "Why blow your cover for me?"

She didn't look up from her caress on his hand. "I wasn't going to sit on my thumbs for victim number twenty one. So I did something about it. My bosses won't be pleased but damn them. I've watched enough people suffer because of their hindsight, this time Dominic goes to jail." Her eyes found his. "I joined to protect people. Not sit idly while they're being murdered."

Will moved off the table and stood tall in front of her, noticing for the first time just how perfect their height was. Kate was slightly shorter than Alicia and used higher heels to compensate, bringing them head to head.

For some weird reason he found it easy to forgive her but hard to accept what she was telling him about Dominic. She seemed to have understood and didn't press the issue.

"So, you and Meyers," he said, hoping the change in topic would allow his heart to return to a regular pattern.

She laughed. It was unexpected and completely carefree. "Yes, me and Jeff."

"Is that why you're leaving?" He asked, smiling at the way she hesitated at his question. It was the first normal conversation he had on court property in a long time.

"I don't think we're there yet," she answered lightly. He saw her gaze flicker to her empty left hand. No ring. "But I sure as heck don't want to be half way across the world if or when it presents itself."

Deciding not to press further or push her away he showed his gratitude instead by pulling her into his arms. He felt her own slide around his waist to rub soothing circles on his back.

"You're a good man, Will," she spoke into his shoulder. "Don't feel any guilt over Cosmo Turelli."

"Thanks for helping me," Will said before they pulled apart. "If that's what you did."

Seemingly satisfied to leave things the way they were, Kate backed towards the door. "Good luck, Will. And no matter what, be careful around him."

"Wait," Will called when her hand touched the knob. "Is Kate your real name?"

"It's better for everyone if you know me as Kate." She turned to him with mirthful green eyes. "But that might change. Depending on how this trial ends."

"Is that a promise?" He asked teasingly.

"Absolutely." With one last smile she walked out. 

* * *

><p>Alicia was getting tired of the pencil snapping. Their prep table was littered with nothing but broken wood as they waited for Canning. She couldn't figure him out, after a witness like Kate he should have been celebrating but instead Jeff seemed distracted.<p>

Kate Miller was a star witness if there ever was one. Everything she revealed threw this case wide open and although it didn't provide any evidence, it would give any reasonable jury something to consider. She had to admire, Jeff's tactics. Pulling something like this on the last day of testimony without having at least three courthouse leaks was rare.

He ignored the first two calls, until she said, "Jeff!"

Meyers tore his gaze from his next pencil victim and looked to her with something similar to admiration. "That's a first."

Flustered she tried to back off, "I'm sorry it's—"

"—the first time you finally called me, Jeff," Meyers said with a happy grin that put supermodels to shame.

Alicia felt taken aback but realized he was right. She didn't know when the transition from Meyers to Jeff happened, but over the course of this case she had come to respect him. While Canning remained an annoying overseer it was Jeff who bothered to keep her up to date on most things and fight for her inclusion. She didn't like it at first but over time he had proven to be a formidable ally, good lawyer and more than just a pretty face. It was a nice revelation.

She shook those thoughts as a smile made its way to her face. "I guess it finally hit me that your name is not Mr."

"Definitely not." He smiled and put the still intact pencil aside. "I'm sorry for not explaining Kate earlier, she's put herself in a lot of risk in order to testify. So I couldn't let you know until today that she would do so."

Alicia shook away his apology. "No, I understand. At least I think I do. How did her bosses take it?"

"Let's just say there's enough wrong with their deal that they're willing to stay quiet." His expression darkened. "Interpol should've never made a deal with a criminal." At Alicia's raised brow he added, "not with a guy of his caliber at least."

The impulse to defend Dom fizzled from her body. Weeks of investigating his crimes, listening to the testimonies and looking at this case with a fresh pair of eyes left her drained and feeling betrayed. Dominic used to be a good friend but this case made it clear just how far that boy with deep brown eyes and caring smile had sunk.

"I'll be happy when this is all over," She admitted.

"I know what you mean," Jeff added. "Kate took a big risk coming out the way she did. I don't like it."

"She's going to need protection," Alicia added with a hint of taunting as she watched him.

"Yes," he nodded before catching her teasing smile and laughing. "And yes." He added to her unasked question. "About a year now."

"Congratulations," Alicia said, actually meaning it. At least some people in this city were still capable of making a relationship work.

"Thanks," he said, sitting back. "You know I've been thinking. You're a good lawyer, Alicia, this case more than proved it..."

The door opened and Kate walked in, apologizing for her sudden entrance.

"That's alright, I think we can continue this later." Alicia said. With one look between her star witness and her star crossed boss, Alicia rose and left them alone. Smiling when she heard the scrape of his chair as he rose to meet her. 

* * *

><p>Celeste and Eli trapped Will with a barrage of questions he couldn't give answers to. Both A type personalities were in meltdown mode and he couldn't get a word in.<p>

"Everything we held back is going to..." Eli said.

"Explode in our freaking faces, Will!" Celeste chided. "If this guy is guilty..."

"No amount of public relations is going to put that watch back on the shelves, and we spent far too much time—" Eli added.

"And money!"

Eli threw his hands in the air. "Nothing will redeem him to the buyers."

"And nothing is going to stop Casio or this Giovanni guy's estate from suing Dominic for patents now." Celeste said.

Will waited until both of them had nothing left to say. "You both did good." He held a hand as they tried to jump down his throat again, "you did the best you could but it's time to back away now. This case ends Monday and there's nothing you can do except wait and see how it plays out."

He spotted Dom leaning against the wall, watching courthouse traffic. Excusing himself and dodging the overblown concerns of his two advisors Will made his way over to his best friend.

The CEO was practically holding up the wall. The usual confident veneer was falling and it showed in his hunched shoulders and guarded expression. "It was never about you," Dom said cryptically.

Trusting his instincts, he didn't let Dom's tone deter him. "I got that much from, Kate," Will said, moving to stand beside Dominic. "What I don't get is why you didn't tell me about this deal you two had."

Dominic didn't answer but offered a crooked smile instead. "They wanted a target. I gave them a decoy." Dom grasped his shoulder companionably. "You bought me some time, Will."

"I can put you on the stand—"

"—but if you do they'll eat me raw. I know," Dominic said, looking way too relaxed for someone in his position.

Feeling the phone in his pocket his mind turned to Kalinda. Maybe they could get a delay and give Kalinda enough time to find something that'll help them. But then there was a chance she'd find things that would hurt them.

Dom seemed to be thinking on the same lines when he faced Will with iron conviction. "Don't delay. I want to get this over with. I have a business to run, a family to take care of and a dad to remember."

Understanding flooded through him. Anniversaries were a big thing in Dom's family and there was no doubt his mom would want her only son to help her celebrate the life of a great man like Cosmo.

Unsure of how much Dom knew of his involvement with Cosmo, Will decided to back off and put a comforting hand on Dom shoulder. It's not like they could do anything now anyways, the case was practically over and Will didn't want to get into a pissing contest with his best friend.


	20. Chapter 20

Reviewing the evidence littering the couch and coffee table proved fruitless. There was nothing in Kalinda's notes that connected Dom to some shady organization, nothing. So either he didn't belong to one or...

Will rubbed his eyes, maybe he was over working her. The strain of splitting her between major cases and Eli's work must've been too much.

But what was the solution? Hiring another investigator? He didn't even want to think of how well that went last time.

Leaving another message in her voice mail he hung up and dialed Caitlin. She did good and deserved to know that. Also, there was no need to augment closing arguments since he had all the material he needed. The least he could do was offer her a break too.

He smiled when her voice mail hit him too. Either everyone knew they did the best they could or people jumped ship on him just like on his father. Leaving a brief message, he thanked Caitlin and ordered her to get some rest.

Will turned his attention to the picture of Dom holding a knife to Kate's throat. The photo analysts told him it was authentic, but they really didn't need to. Seeing Dom with his own two eyes these days more than confirmed what he was capable of.

A soft hand slid through his hair and massaged his scalp, peeling his attention from the gruesome photo. He looked up to find Alicia smiling down at him until her eyes fell on the photo.

"I can't believe that's really turtle..."

"I know." Years ago he never would've thought Dom this capable. But things were different now. Will transferred the files onto the coffee table, offering some room to sit. "Sorry for taking over your furniture," he apologized.

"It's okay, I don't think it minds," she said, taking a seat but keeping her eyes on the case notes. "I just want this case to end. But I keep hurting him."

Deciding that he's had enough of the case he closed the books and faced her. "We did all we could for him." She nodded absently, but he could see the wheels turning in her mind, all the guilt and a hint of uncertainty mixed with anger all self directed of course. Reaching out he snagged her hand and brushed a thumb over the top. "It's not your fault, Alicia," he said. "Christ I was the one who set this big conflict of interest in motion. I should've passed this on to Celeste."

"No." She shook her head. "You're a good friend to him." she smiled sadly, "I want to think this won't change things, but after everything I've seen, heard...I don't even want him near my kids anymore."

Will's grip tightened at the mention of family. They had a lot to discuss on that front but it was Saturday and they were still with Peter for the weekend. He didn't know how she wanted this to work around them, but they didn't get much time to talk it through let alone think and if he was being honest, he really didn't want to think. If she didn't want to include him in their life this time then...

She seemed to have read his thoughts and spoke slowly. "I was serious when I said that I missed you." Will looked up to find her eyes looking guarded, careful as she considered each word. "But Will, it's a different story with the kids—"

"I liked having them at the office," he blurted out suddenly, not sure where his determination was coming from.

Alicia didn't seem stunned, her mouth twitched into a fleeting smile. "Grace told me about that. And Zack, he got credits for after school programming." But her smile fell. "Will, it's not that I'm ungrateful but I just don't know if...if they're even ready for this...us."

Will shook his head. "Alicia every time I look back at what we were doing before, I notice something. We didn't include them then. We didn't include anybody. As much as I loved having you all to myself it tore you apart." He let go of her hand, knowing he would need distance if he was going to say this, "I'm not going to make you choose between us or your family." Her eyes remained guarded but softened as he said, "If we're doing the wrong thing, let's do it the right way."

She didn't react and when her eyes left his something in his chest broke. This was it, everything was out on the line and as much as it hurt him to do this, he was done playing games. He loved her and couldn't put a wedge between her and family, even if it meant losing her.

Fighting back the bitter taste of loss he was completely defenseless against her rapid advance and fierce kiss on the mouth. When she leaned back, leaving him breathless and dazed he used every ounce of self control not to give in, just in case this meant goodbye.

But she stayed completely still, watching him from half-lidded eyes as her own breath puffed against his stubble. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered in confession.

"Then let me in," he whispered back before succumbing to her whims and closing the distance between them for a brief but tender kiss. "I want to be here, Alicia. I do. I'm not going to hurt you." 

* * *

><p>Her eyes remained closed when they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. He was being so sincere and she heard every word but this was big, it was a lot to ask someone to share a life with her like this, then there was the kids to consider. Was it fair to throw someone else into their lives?<p>

The healing scars still felt rough beneath her finger tips. She heard his faint hiss of pain and wondered just how much more she was going to put him through. "I don't want anymore kids," She said in a hushed tone as she slid her hands from his neck to settle on his shoulders.

"I don't think Zack and Grace need a sibling," he answered, somehow maneuvering so that she straddled his lap. Alicia tried to think fast before desire won and they were locked in for good.

Her brain fished for excuses. "What if they get sick?"

"I took care of two sisters," he said between kisses. "Late nights holding hair back and funneling aspirin is nothing new."

"They have a father." She could feel him beneath her but refused to give into pleasure until they had this conversation. But her traitor body responded anyways, melting against him, slipping a hand beneath his shirt to feel the flushed skin over his heart.

"And I don't want to replace him," he managed, drawing a ragged breath in response to her touch. "But I will be there for them."

"PTA meetings?"

He laughed and pulled her closer, first nuzzling before kissing her collarbone. "Anything else?"

"If we don't work out..." She began and his hands stopped their trail over her back and his eyes focused on hers, those chocolate brown eyes that always saw right through her now soothed her. "I can't let it hurt them."

"I love you," he said. Everything on his face screamed sincerity. "We'll make this work."

"But if we don't—" She didn't get to finish when his mouth claimed hers again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated before leaning in her ear. "Trust me."

Everything he said hit home. Peter being the same way and had her doubts, this would be a big step and she just wasn't sure if now was even the time to consider it. Will looked up to her patiently as she fumbled to translate thoughts into words, he had that effect.

The sound of a door opening sobered them both. Alicia tensed and felt Will do the same. Were the kids home early? Did something happen at the cabin? These thoughts paralyzed her as she remained in Will's lap.

"P-I-N-O-T, P-I-N-O-T, P-I-N-O-T." Her brother sang to a new version of bingo.

She laughed at Owen's slurred singing but didn't move even when her brother entered the living room.

As soon as his eyes fell to the couch occupants, he looked both ways as if searching for someone and backed away, signalling he hadn't seen anything.

Alicia and Will exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

Minutes later Alicia and Owen claimed the kitchen island leaving Will to lean awkwardly against the doorway as he studied her brother.

"I should have knocked," Owen chided himself as he massaged his temples. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Alicia placed a warm mug of water before him while patting his shoulder. "Drink this."

"That's how I got here in the first place," Owen said, cringing at the pain the sudden motion of looking up caused. "So, Will, good to see you again. I'd stand but then you'd have to catch me and your hands are full." He lazily ducked Alicia's smack with a chuckle.

Will watched him with amusement. "How many did you have, Owen?"

"Enough to reconcile with Ben," Owen replied, aiming a weak smile at Alicia as his eyelids fought gravity. "He took me back."

"Owen that's great, congratulations," Alicia tried to be careful as she sprung to hug her brother. "But are you going to be okay?"

"Mmmm," Owen drawled, "I'll just curl up here for the night."

"I think a bed would be more comfortable," Will offered, moving to support him.

Owen yawned and curled up on the table top. "Yes, you would think that wouldn't you."

Alicia looked apologetic from the other side as they both draped one of Owen's arms over their shoulders. Will was tempted to tell Alicia he could handle him, but knew her better than that.

They began a three man walk to the guest bedroom with Owen slipping in and out of lucidness.

"Oh, no you didn't have to do that," Owen said, as if surprised. "I'll make it. You two go have some alone time." But his arms sagged like jello as he said that.

"Almost there," Alicia said as they tapped open the door and deposited her brother on the bed. Owen wriggled like a worm as he tried to get comfortable.

"You going to be okay?" Will asked, as Alicia removed Owens shoes.

"He'll be fine," she replied, setting the runners down. "You haven't seen hammered. This is light."

Seeing how the situation was under control Will stepped away. "Good, I should go."

Watching the tension in her shoulders and her downcast eyes as she laid a blanket over Owen made his heart ache. He wanted to stay, but there were clearly things she needed to decide for herself and being here wasn't going to help her do that.

"No, don't go." Owen grasped his arm. "Don't leave me alone with her, she'll over-analyze herself to death instead of kicking my ass for disrupting your party."

Will tried to suppress a smirk, but Alicia's matching one as she flicked Owen on the forehead made him laugh.

"Ow." Owen rubbed his head. "Come on, at least stay long enough to put that smile back on her face."

"Oh my god, you're impossible," Alicia chided as she smacked him again.

Will managed to wrestle his arm free and bid him a good night before moving to the door. Alicia was out shortly after and together they stood in awkward silence beside the ajar door. When they heard the sounds of his snoring they relaxed.

"He's usually more annoying," Alicia explained quietly.

Will chuckled. "He's got nothing on my sisters."

The amusement died down as they both looked into each other's eyes. Understanding, longing and something more reflected in both as if they could see right through each other.

"If you kiss her I won't tell mom," Owen's voice called out from behind the door.

Alicia rolled her eyes but Will took the invitation and kissed her lightly before moving away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded and walked him to the door. 

**A/N: There just isn't enough Owen in Alicia's life. I love their chemistry on the show and wish he had more scenes. He brings out something playful in Alicia, and that's what we need to see more of. That and the odd ball moments between him and Will.**

**Thanks for the support you guys! You seriously have no idea how your reviews melt my heart and make me see things I never would've seen. That's the best part of this fanfic process, the back and forth between author and reader (and Beta :D). Thanks for sticking with me this far, we're almost at the end so hang in there. **


	21. Chapter 21

The courtroom filled fast, but thanks to Eli most seats went to family members of the victims and half of their own newly hired junior associates, leaving all but five chairs for the usual reporters. A quick scan confirmed they were nothing more than bottom feeders that wrote for such prestigious publications like the Metro Daily News.

All the young eager faces watching his every move reminded him of the one vacancy they still had to fill. The associates closer to his table were stoic faced second years and only Caitlin seemed awake enough to emote any real enthusiasm.

Eli and Celeste tried to look nonchalant from their close seats near his back. Diane's observant gaze caught his eye from the third row, he swore he read a look of hope in her expression but her poker face destroyed the effect.

"Ready for this?" he asked Caitlin quietly as she took a seat next to him. Today would mark the end of her first big trial and he had no doubts it was nerve wracking, but at Lockhart and Gardner they had a time honoured tradition of tossing competent people into the ocean and watching them swim.

"Yes," Caitlin replied with a genuine if not a little nervous smile. "Have you seen Mr. Turelli?"

Will shook his head. Dom's whereabouts stopped concerning him ever since Kalinda brought an outline of his international activities. It wasn't that he was running with the wrong crowd, Will made a point not to leave friends behind, even if they were knee deep in dirt. The problem was that Dominic felt the need to hide it and at the same time offered his best friend on a silver platter to Interpol. That part pissed him off.

Not surprisingly it was impossible to reach Dom all Sunday. It wouldn't be a complete shock if he already skipped town since things were looking pretty bleak for his future.

Alicia caught his eye from the prosecution table. That tinge of empathy and understanding made him smile. After all, she was probably going through the same thing. Dom was her friend too.

"Shit, sorry man. I was taking a shower, lost track..." Dom heaved, as he squeezed between him and Caitlin, earning his nickname of turtle.

"You're here, that's all that matters," Will said quietly, glancing to the burly guy he recognized as the driver who stood guard as Dom plopped down into his seat. "You brought a friend?"

"Yeah." Dom fixed his collar. "I have a flight to catch soon."

A flight was a privilege for an innocent man, not someone about to be convicted for criminal negligence. Will frowned and said slowly, "good day to be an optimist."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dominic asked, looking between him and Caitlin, "I've got the best defence team in Chicago." His eyes darkened to a feral shade Will barely recognized as his best friend's. Exhaustion and a four o'clock shadow made the usually prim and proper CEO look like a working stiff, pretty much dismissing the shower excuse. Not the best impression on the last day.

The last day...this was really it, Will thought. The last day before Dom was found guilty and the feds would come sniffing for their own pound of flesh in criminal court. The thought of losing one true friend made him angry and sad at the same time. 

* * *

><p>"Where's Jeff? We start in five minutes," Alicia asked, when Canning came back from the halls, phone in hand.<p>

"I've been trying to reach him," he explained but shrugged. "No answer."

"He should be here," Alicia exclaimed as she searched the crowd for the now familiar shock of blonde hair. "This isn't like him."

"I know," Canning conceded, but looked around desperately. He was known for keeping his cool so to see him this unsettled had an adverse affect on Alicia, she didn't want to be the final nail in Dom's coffin but looked to be coming to that.

When the judge banged his gavel for order her stomach sunk like a rock hitting water.

"I guess we'll fill him in later," Canning said, tone leaving no room for argument.

She didn't respond as the judge began by going through the motions. Everything became a blur as the trial proceeded on autopilot before her. Dom was going to jail and she was going to be the one to put him there. 

* * *

><p>The jury took their sweet time deliberating, starting early Friday only to end now after the weekend. Their united tired faces screamed consensus. Normally when juries decided on a guilty verdict you could read it in their body language. Everyone on the jury usually glared daggers at the defendant and the end result was usually never a shock. But something wasn't right. Everyone here was avoiding Dom and stealing glances at Will.<p>

He tried to hold the attention of one woman but she tore her eyes away and glued them to the foreman instead. Several others did the same.

One man rubbed his arms profusely and stole glances at the exits, a few tried to sit still but just couldn't get comfortable.

Dom only smiled at his inquisitive gaze and didn't say a word which only intensified the rush of blood to the head feeling Will tried to fight down. Something wasn't right and his intuition was on overdrive. But how?...No. No, this was some mistake. There was nothing going on, the jury was protected, there's no way Dom got to them.

Secure in the knowledge that they did enough for Dominic, Will allowed the proceedings to wash over him.

The judge opened with a bunch of formalities and before long, the jury foreman took forever to stand on his wobbly legs.

Will could feel the heat beneath his collar as the older man fumbled with his glasses as if he didn't remember the fucking verdict that they concluded hours ago, it couldn't be that hard to remember.

Most clients who got to this point without a plea bargain were already sweating bullets. They were slow, sluggish and looked terrified out of their minds. Dom seemed oddly composed beside him.

Dismissing the behaviour, Will focused on the words as the old man decided to rasp them out.

"On the count of criminal negligence we find the defendant Dominic Turelli, not guilty."

The sound of chatter, confusion and awe reverberated through the room. Will couldn't even hear the gavel as his brain processed the result. The old man must've been senile, blind, no… maybe he just misread. Yeah... that's right. _Right?_

When the judge finally got the courtroom under control, Dom released Caitlin from his hug and slapped Will on the back as the foreman listed all other counts he was found not guilty of.

Autopilot took over because he didn't remember leaving the courtroom trailed by Diane, Caitlin, Eli and Celeste all shooting rapid fire questions his way.

"Let's give him some room," Diane's voice took control and drifted through the fog in his brain.

Will turned to her. "Where's Dominic?"

"Ahead, fighting off the reporters." Diane motioned to the busy court halls where Dom held the press conference as if he owned it. "Will?"

He was looking at her but had a hard time figuring out what any of them wanted him to say.

"We won," Caitlin offered, trying to bring him back to the program.

"Beat the odds." Celeste shook her head in disbelief.

"I expected an arm and a leg, instead we get three survivors from the hostel," Eli added, standing perfectly tall and composed as if none of this bothered him. Under Will's empty gaze he announced, "Well, if there aren't any more PR crises, my work is done."

Celeste moved with him but stopped, "before you ask, that's a no."

"What's a no?" Diane asked when Will didn't say anything.

"It was fun sharing the work but you're not getting any of my first years," Celeste said, shaking her head when Will barely glanced her way before turning to Dom's conference. Leaving Diane to explain that they already filled all the first year spots and are looking at her third years.

"You don't want them. They're cancerous to you," Celeste said, before stepping in and tugging Will's wrist. "Hey, cheer up while you still have something to smile about."

Her attempt felt flat when Will eased his hand back, "excuse me for a sec." He took off towards Dominic before anyone could talk sense into him. Everything felt unreal and he knew the true answers lay with Dom.

As he approached the flash laden conference, a tall blonde man barrelled his way through the crowd with a determined expression. Will stopped as he registered an enraged Jeffrey Meyers making a beeline for Dom. 

* * *

><p>The burly man Dominic brought with him was the wall between the press and the newly acquitted CEO. Alicia guessed either a bodyguard, driver or both in this case. He had a neck as thick as a tree stump and hands the size of saucers yet still dropped like an anchor when her boss broke through the crowd and landed a punch at the hollow between his neck and collarbone.<p>

One barrier down, Jeff's hands gripped the center of Dom's shirt but not before Will was in the middle trying to pry them apart. Sheriffs descended on all three of them as the few who were left without a target started clearing the press.

Canning waddled up to Alicia's side just as the show wound down. "There he is."

Alicia pulled her best non-impressed expression to look down at Canning, but his blank expression let her know he wasn't joking.

Jeffrey Meyers was dragged away by two sheriffs. The others were already letting Will and Dominic go but before Alicia could take a step Canning stopped her and motioned to the way they took Meyers. "I need you to stay with him. I'll make sure they don't press any unnecessary charges."

Her blood boiled. "Unnecessary charges? He just attacked an innocent bystander and tried—"

"Kate's in the hospital," Canning said, holding up his phone. "You can guess whose fault that is."

Alicia's eyes widened as her mouth flapped for words. "Is she okay?" she finally managed.

"Another car ran her off the road," he said, looking to Dominic blankly. "It doesn't take much to put two and two together."

"I can talk to him," Alicia reasoned while glancing to Dominic.

Canning shook his head. "No. It's better if I handle that. Just see if Jeff's okay."

As Canning hobbled along he left Alicia seriously questioning the man her friend had become. They made brief eye contact when Canning was half way, but those light warm eyes that were Dominic's trademark didn't exist anymore. The hollow darkness that replaced them made her turn away and head for the holding cells. 

* * *

><p>Meyers was still fighting the Sheriffs as they led him into the basement holding cells. Thankfully it was a slow Monday and all cells were empty. Alicia waited until the sheriffs calmed down before approaching from behind.<p>

"Sir, please wait I need a moment with him."

The lead sheriff looked at her as if she was a small retarded child. "Do you seriously think he needs to hear anything you got to say?"

Alicia steeled herself. This man was angry, anyone could see that, but if he thought she was going to stand aside and be his emotional punching bag then he was in for a treat. "Listen. I'm asking you nicely to step aside and let me see my client. If you have a problem with that we can go straight to the judge and I can explain to him how a sheriff tossed an officer of the court in jail without charge."

The sheriff flared his nostrils and seemed to grow taller, trying to use height as a natural advantage and intimidation tactic. Alicia didn't waiver, compared to who she had to stare down in the courtroom on a daily basis this man was small potatoes.

He seemed to think so too when he eventually backed off and stopped before the inside of a cell. Even Jeff looked calmer as he watched her intently, secured between two sheriffs.

Their leader gripped Jeff's forearm but didn't move to take off the cuffs. Instead, he glared intensely into Meyers' bloodshot eyes. "You get a word with your lawyer friend. The cuff's stay on so don't try anything funny."

"Unless you charge him with a crime you need to get those cuffs off!" Alicia demanded, even as the Sherriffs shoved Jeff inside.

"Nice try lady, but he punched a man. That's assault," the lead explained as he motioned for her to follow.

Alicia stood her ground, getting really tired of this man. "I will make a formal complaint to the Sherriff's office if you don't release my client right now."

The sheriff pondered her words, likely debating if this was even worth the effort.

Moving in after them he unlocked Jeff's cuffs. "I'm going upstairs to try and figure this shit out. He stays here. If he so much as asks to use the bathroom I'll arrest him and drag his ass to county," the Sheriff said as he left the cell. "Understood?"

"Yes," Thankful, Alicia didn't push her luck and stepped in to hear the lock shift behind her, literally tying her fate to her boss who had yet to say a word. 

* * *

><p>Will shoved the last of the photographers away and rushed to Dom's. His friend was already on his feet and re-directing help to his bodyguard who was still out cold.<p>

"Dom." Will gripped his shoulders and spun him around. "You okay?"

The CEO looked a little ruffled, likely from the stampede the press declared when Meyers charged. But aside from a wrinkled collar with a few spots of blood, he looked fine. "I'm good. You...shit, Will."

His cheek stung from where a photographer's elbow met it, but it was mild enough to ignore. Shaking off the concern, he led the way past the mess only to run into the last man he wanted to see.

Louis Canning wobbled to a stop before them with an apathetic smile. "I like the way you celebrate, Mr. Turelli," Canning said looking between the two of them. "And Will, that's going to make a nice exhibit A at some trial."

"Your attack dog went that way," Will said, before Dom could be a lot less civil about it. He was a free man today and it wouldn't surprise him if this latest stunt was Canning's idea of trying to get him in trouble again.

Canning didn't blink. "Yes, well that's what happens when you hurt a man's fiancé."

Choosing to ignore Canning's pathetic attempt to douse the fires, Will sidestepped him and heard Dom follow suit. "Make sure he's got a good lawyer," Will called over his shoulder.

Outside they wordlessly hailed a cab and piled in, Will gave his address and the two settled in for a long ride. The adrenaline pulsing through his veins coupled with the mild sting in his hands and cheek made him feel alive. Looking over to Dom's bewildered smile it was Georgetown brawler days all over again, things just felt right.

Dom raised a fist and Will tapped it with his own before they broke into laughter. Things were definitely alright again. 

* * *

><p>The tiny cell didn't have a clock. It was a good disorientation tactic against indecisive clients, you present them with their options then give them fifteen minutes to decide and boy did fifteen seem short with the added stress of an unseen clock. Most clients made decisions within a reasonable amount of time and the legal system kept on rolling, allowing everyone to be home by five.<p>

At least that's how it worked with people who didn't have a clue. The clock didn't seem to mean anything to Meyers. Alicia tried to start some thread of conversation, but Jeff was in a different zone altogether so she gave up and stole glances at a clock which didn't exist. She was tempted to look at the phone but was afraid he'd take it the wrong way.

Jeff resembled someone in a trance when he paced the cell slowly from one end to the other, stopping to tap his head against the wall each time. The poor guy didn't know where to put himself, and what's worse was she had nothing to say to him. She liked Kate and he had every right to be angry, but Alicia was just too exhausted with this entire case to really delve into Canning's accusations. Dominic wouldn't benefit from hurting her, not now. It was an unfortunate accident that clearly hit him hard. But she didn't know what to do now that he rejected all her sympathy.

Jeffrey finally plopped into a chair with an unceremonious slump. Running a hand over his face and through his hair, he tried to appear composed but Alicia had no trouble seeing his defences crumble. His eyes were still bloodshot and the beginnings of a bruise lined his knuckles.

"Does it hurt?" She asked when her gaze lingered on the purple bumps.

Something dark flashed in his eyes when he looked up with a cold smile. "My fiancé is in the hospital. Yeah, it hurts, Alicia."

"I meant your hand," she replied, ignoring his rage. Anyone would react that way, it made sense. "How is she?" she offered.

"Broken arm and leg, collapsed lung and a shitload of other things I couldn't understand."Jeff shook his head and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. "Damn Turelli!"

"I'm sorry." At least she was alive. But it didn't make sense for Dom to go after her, she already gave her testimony so what would he gain from trying to eliminate her now? "What makes you think it was him?"

Jeff rubbed circles on his neck, trying to ease the tension. "First thing she told me when she came to was, don't let Turelli leave the country." Lowering his arm, he looked to her hopelessly. "He needs to stay put."

Alicia took that as her opening to at least get up and check on the hold up with the sheriff. Gathering her stuff she began to rise.

"Do you know why Liam didn't testify?" His low broken voice stopped her as she looked to him, waiting for an answer. "He got cold feet and turned hostile, chickened out and didn't want to be the link between Interpol and Turelli. Wanted to save his own skin. When I told her that he was a witness she flipped and talked me into replacing him with her," Jeff said, with regret written all over him. "If I had kept my big mouth shut she'd..."

"Probably be in the same position. She couldn't have seen this coming, Jeff no one could," Alicia said, taking it all in. Liam was a key witness and the fact that he never touched the stand always bothered her. "How does Liam know Kate anyways?"

"Turelli," Jeff growled, "they were both working for Interpol in the initial investigation into Turelli's business. But Interpol pulled the plug when he attacked her. They recalled them, not realizing that Kate managed to keep her cover during the assault and she made a deal with your friend. If he provided access to selected members in his network, she would protect him from Interpol and he would rise to power when they eliminated key players."

She couldn't stop her eyes from widening, before common sense took over. This man was Kate's husband to be, of course he'd look for any excuse to link Dominic to her accident. "Look Jeff, I understand what you're trying to do—"

"I didn't do anything and neither did she!" He snapped, wincing as his fist met the table. "Alicia, your friend is involved with the Sicilian mafia. Kate wants to bring it down one player at a time, she was just doing her job and now she's there... I should be there."

"You will," Alicia assured, fishing for her phone. "Is anyone at the hospital with her?"

"I wouldn't leave her unguarded," Jeff said, burying his face in his hands. "This whole thing is crazy. I want Turelli dead."

Moving was impossible. Everything felt like slow motion when he said those words. If Kate's accident and this entire case was linked to the mafia, to Dominic, then her kids had contact with a criminal. Will had contact...Will.

Excusing herself she signaled the sheriff left behind while dialing Will's number. Friends or not, if Jeff was telling the truth then Dominic was capable of double crossing a friend to keep his secret.

His voicemail answered and sent her nerves into overdrive. Fighting the urge to run out and find them, Alicia signaled to the sheriffs as she phoned again.


	22. Chapter 22

After a few words of protest and some half-assed excuses, Will gave up and let the cab take them to Dom's penthouse.

It didn't take long to shed their overcoats, order a pizza and pass out in front of the couch, using it as a backrest. The war stories flowed between them as icepacks kept the bruises down and feeling returned to his knuckles, along with a full range of motion. Either that or the rum they were sharing was doing its work. With the ordeal behind them, Will concentrated on what he was going to say. Dominic was a free man now and it didn't take a practically empty apartment to show his intent. He was skipping town and Will wanted a clear answer before the mother of all alcohol poisoning hit his gut.

"It's Hoyas season all over again," Dom muttered when he swapped the bottle for the remote and changed the news channel for a soccer game. "Remember the post-game riots?"

"Don't remind me," Will said with a deep chuckle and took another gulp. "Defending Georgetown's honor! Made dad proud."

Will caught Dom's look from the corner of his eye, the question of whose dad he was talking about lingered but Dom being Dom wouldn't dare ask it, never could.

"Yeah," Dominic said, turning dead eyes back to the TV.

Mustering the courage to ask the question he didn't want an answer to, Will bit the bullet, "Dominic where are you going?"

The bottle met the floor with a solid thud as Dom looked deep in thought. "My wife doesn't want to talk. So I'm flying to New York and getting some answers."

Briefly closing his eyes, Will continued, "you know how this will look, right? A man who's recently acquitted skips town."

Dom laughed. "I'm not gonna sit here and twiddle my thumbs while she keeps my kid away from me." Flickering the volume to mute the game, Dom turned to Will. "It's been fun, Will. But don't take it personally if I never come back here again."

They stared blankly at each other for a full minute before bursting into laughter. Dom eventually rolled his sleeves and began to rise on unsteady legs, offering Will a hand. Throwing caution to the wind, Will took it and stood.

Dom backed off, taking another swig of rum he stumbled towards his room, leaving Will to weave his way to the kitchen, clutching both the bottle and the edge of a chair near the island. Even though most of the stuff was gone, big things like appliances were still connected.

"When's your flight?" Will asked, watching as Dom hauled a suitcase from his room and propped it against the door.

"We still got time," Dom said, checking his watch as he stumbled back into the kitchen and motioned for the bottle.

Will passed it over and watched impressed as Dom chugged the rest of it down. "I have more, if you really wanna get hammered?" he said, after setting it down.

Slowly shaking his head he passed on the offer. Voicing his observations instead, "This place is completely bare which means you were planning this weeks in advance...before you ever knew you'd be acquitted."

Dominic's body language told him all he needed to know. A lot more went into this case behind the scenes than he'd ever know. Or wanted to for that matter.

"I think we should open another bottle before my flight?" Dom joked, making his way to the fridge.

Knowing it wasn't a good idea to bite on this question any longer he asked, "Did you have anything to do with Kate's accident?"

The rummaging stopped and Dominic poked his head from the fridge door, did a once over on his friend and shut the door completely. "So this is it?"

"Dominic you didn't do it!" Will snapped. "Say it to my face, 'I didn't put her in the hospital, Will.'"

Dom ran a hand through his short black hair, roughing it up even more than the attack managed to do. Looking around his empty place, his eyes fell on Will but it wasn't his friend that stared back at him, this guy was everything Cosmo Turelli hoped he would _never_ become.

Right then and there Will knew what happened and couldn't stop his body from rushing forward and slamming him against the fridge. Using the momentum Dom flipped him so that Will's back met cold steel instead.

His drunken laugh unsettled him. "What, Will? She got her claws so far into you that you believe her over your best friend?" With a final shove, Dom stepped away. "Do you have any fucking idea how much work I had to do myself?" Dom spat, before rounding on him with that same dangerous look from the courthouse.

Will wasn't listening as his ears pounded with blood. All of it rushed back to his head at the memory of Kate, their first meeting at the club, her taking care of him, she was as much a pawn in this stupid game as he was and Dom was the freaking puppeteer all along.

"Why even introduce us?" Will shoved Dominic back and yelled until his throat was hoarse, but neither action felt strong enough, not under the influence of hard rum. "She already testified! What do you get from trying to kill her?"

Dom circled Will, careful to keep his guard up in case of another lunge. Coming closer, he fished a watch from his hung coat's pocket.

Will recognized it right away, it was the same watch Kate wore when they first met. Dom held it up for his inspection. "Remember this?"

"You wanted to poison her too?" Will asked, anger completely unchecked.

Dominic pressed a button and a hologram came up. Video of Will sitting up against the headboard of a bed came to life.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. But Dom didn't say a word as sound entered the recording.

"Can you tell me who Cosmo Turelli was running from?" The familiar voice with the hint of a British accent came over the tiny speakers.

Will watched his groggy projection, it was the time his symptoms were so bad Kate had to treat him. "His partners in Sicily...they wanted...they wanted," his head lolled but he shook it off. "They wanted their cut."

"Their cut of what?" she urged.

"Money...they laundered money through legit businesses here," holographic Will replied.

A hand came on screen to dab at the bits of blood oozing from the bandage at his neck. The care and precision of her touch ghosted across his neck right then and there in Dom's kitchen. He felt exhausted and betrayed all at once, this woman who came into his life to help just used him. No. She told him he had nothing to worry about and right now he believed her over any lies Dominic had to say.

"Did you help Cosmo?" Kate's voice asked.

"Yes," Will replied like he was in some sort of trance, "I made sure...made sure they..." Will nodded off this time.

"They what?" Kate coaxed.

"They didn't find out...gave him money...$40 000 was enough."

Dom pressed the button, which dissolved the hologram and left the two men staring at each other. Will felt like he'd been slapped in the face, meanwhile Dom's cold expression was hard to read.

It was Dominic who spoke first. "Kate tricked me in Sicily, baited me to attack her and I did. That's how she got me by the balls with that picture. What I didn't know was Interpol pulled the plug on her operation right then and there. I would've been home free if I knew that piece of info." He moved to the microwave and tossed the watch inside. "She convinced me to work for her. If I didn't want to go down for my dad's deals with the mafia, I had to help her catch the other guys in our group." He chuckled and set the timer for a minute. "Can you believe I bought that shit? I mean she was good, man. Really good. And it worked both ways, she destroyed the all powerful network and I got to rise to the top under the condition that I'd pull out when they caught enough members."

"You sent her after me," Will said, not sure if he should feel betrayed or guilty for Kate's actions. The watch sparked in the microwave after thirty seconds.

"I was protecting you," Dom said. "See I was getting off scott free regardless of what she said on the stand, it was part of the deal."

"Kate wouldn't do that," Will said, now sure that Dom lost his mind long before this meeting. But then what exactly did he know about this woman who came into his life, wooed him, used him, then...no. She was getting out and now thanks to Dom that was no longer possible.

"That's what I thought too," Dom said, turning to Will with a cocky grin. "So imagine my surprise when Interpol contacts me directly. They said thanks for eliminating twenty of the biggest players on their watch list. In exchange for my freedom they wanted my watch tech."

"That's bullshit Dominic," Will said.

"Believe what you want, but the deal went through. Now Interpol is equipped with the best assassination tool in the world and I get to pack up, head home and wake up from this nightmare you and my father created for me." The microwave pinged and Dom removed the smoking but still solid watch from the oven. "Low frequency radio waves and high heat kill the holo-record. She could've used this to destroy you, Will. You owe me now."

Will looked between his friend and the smoking watch. Leaning against the counter he pinched the nerve cluster at the bridge of his nose and prayed that Cosmo would forgive him for what he was about to say. But this wasn't a promise he could keep anymore. Dominic was out of control and needed to hear this for his own good.

"No, I don't." Will looked up to see Dom's poker face was back on. "You don't get it do you and neither does Kate. None of you get what happened between me and Cosmo."

"You screwed my father over, what's not to get Will? Any dog with a badge could trace the forty grand from you to my dad. How do you think that looked to the family when Dad went stateside but instead of laundering money and bringing everything back for distribution he sat on a $40 000 nest egg?" Dom said," They knew! And because of that they were going to kill us all. I had to get them first." Dom shrugged and collapsed into the kitchen chair. "I cleaned up the mess you and dad created and now I saved your ass."

"Dominic, that $40 000 had nothing to do with crime. Your dad wasn't planning to leave the mafia, he was sick," Will said, feeling his guts twist with the pain and guilt of breaking this one promise.

Dom's eyes narrowed as he laughed. "Jesus, can you at least make up better excuses? He would've come to the family if he was that bad."

"He suspected Leonardo and Yates were going to make a move against him. He knew the entire family was watching his every financial move, that's why he begged me to lend him $40 000 discreetly. Cosmo was going to get treated and return to you guys," Will explained, the cathartic feeling of letting all this out made his chest lighter. "Dom, he didn't want to put you in danger. If they took him out, you and your family were next."

"You're lying," Dominic said, moving backwards to stuff the watch back in his pocket. "You lying bastard I treated you like a brother. You don't get to wash your hands clean."

"He never wanted you to know what he really did for a living," Will said, not sure why he continued when all he wanted to do was punch this man in the throat. This wasn't Dominic Turelli, this wasn't his best friend, this guy wasn't family. This was the cold mafiosa that Cosmo Turelli tried to protect his son from becoming. "He wanted to fly off, get treatment and return to the table so that you wouldn't have to take his place." His vision blurred and his eyes stung, but a choked laugh slipped through anyways, "You're everything he never wanted you to be and fuck it I let it happen."

Dominic stayed as silent realization hit him. His cold eyes got harder if that was even possible as he stood and backed away completely. Draping his jacket on, he checked his pockets and found the boarding pass with shaking hands. Will stood helplessly as Dominic jittered around, gathering the last of his things while hiding his own watery eyes from him.

When the two men eventually made it outside they didn't feel like men. Will refused to let the water lodged in his eyes fall and Dom did the same. They waited in silence for a cab to roll up as the cold wind whipped against their coats, cutting each friend just as deeply as they both cut each other.

A yellow cab stopped in front of them and Will knew this was it. He let down the man he trusted like a father yet at the same time he was finally free of the Turelli mess.

Dom moved to the back as the cabbie opened the trunk for him.

"Tell me it's not true," Dom almost pleaded as he slammed the trunk shut and looked to Will again. The pained expression in his watery eyes tempted Will to lie.

Will shook his head slowly as he tensed his jaw. "I'm sorry."

A hard fist met the trunk as Dom let out a hoarse laugh before confronting him again. "I'll make the business stronger than he ever could."

"No," Will said firmly before stepping toe to toe with him. "You're not bringing this stateside, Dominic. If you do, I'll destroy everything you worked for. Your father gave me a lot more than his word." When they backed off Will's eyes flickered to Dom's pocket. "Just get out of this, Dom. It's not too late."

Dom allowed a small smile before nodding in farewell. "Goodbye fratello."

Will didn't say anything as the man who was once his best friend got into the cab and drove away, leaving him alone in the cold just like they always do. 

**A/N:** My one pet peeve on this show is that Will has no guy friends. None whatsoever. I mean I know he's a ladies' man and it' great that he can hold his own around so many strong women but sometimes I'd like to see him a little more laid back. Even Alicia does taquilla shots at the end of the day, Will plays basketball with sharks that jump at the first sign of blood.


	23. Chapter 23

It was easy to find Kate's hospital room, one just had to follow the trail of hysterical reporters. Of course all the good luck ended when two armed guards barred the way to her room. Private security from the look of their armament, prepared for war and rightfully so.

No matter how many times Will argued, the two no nonsense guards wouldn't budge. It was a good thing but also frustrating.

He was about to give up when the door opened and a well built man poked his head through with a cocky grin. "Well if it isn't Gardner."

"You know him, sir?" The guard on the right asked.

"Let em' in boys, he's a friend of Kate's," the man said, clipping the strap over his holster closed as it disappeared beneath his leather jacket.

He didn't know this guy but he didn't seem like a threat, especially if he was letting him near Kate. Biting back his questions, he cautiously stepped through, eyes softening on Kate when she smiled at him through a heavy bandage over her forehead. A thick cast ran from the elbow of her right arm and over her wrist. Her left leg, also in a full white cast, was suspended by some hospital equipment.

"Will, it's good to see you," she said, sounding surprisingly strong even though she must've felt anything but right now.

"Talk about giving it an arm and a leg," Will said, happy when she laughed lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been in a car accident," she said, before looking to the other guy. "I'll be okay, Liam. Give us a moment."

"Wait, Liam the witness," Will asked, rounding on him. "You were supposed to testify!"

He backed away with open palms. "Long story there, Gardner. I'll be leaving that one for the queen bee to explain." He smiled at Kate before stepping out.

"Queen bee?" Will asked, looking at Kate as he sat down.

She shook her head gingerly. "Long story. Did Jeff manage to stop Dominic?"

He didn't say anything, what could he tell her that she couldn't already deduce from the careful way she studied his face.

"Dammit," she said softly, reaching out to cup his lightly bruised cheek. "Don't tell me he did this?"

"Tried to stop everyone in his path? Yeah, he did that too," Will said, moving away from her touch but not leaving all together. There was still that watch evidence he needed to grill her on. "You never told me about the watch."

The brief flame of confusion died when she realized what he was talking about. "I take it Dominic got the watch?"

"And you were going to use that to go after me?" Will asked, not sure he really wanted an answer right now but seeing no other way of getting a truthful one.

Kate sighed before shifting to get up. Some part of him still cared, and helped her settle into a sitting position with her back against the headboard. As soon as he saw her knowing smile he wanted to kick himself, this was another test and he just told her he still cared.

"Will, I will admit. When this whole operation began Dominic was our target but our orders were to move in on you if we found any evidence of you being connected to Cosmo." Her green eyes searched his for forgiveness. "But our operation was shut down before we ever got to that stage. What I recorded, I did out of curiosity than any real intent of putting you in jail. I know what you did for him and I told you, you have nothing to worry about." She said, searching his eyes. "Please believe me."

Will hesitated before reaching out to take her uninjured hand and look her in the eye. "I don't know who to believe anymore, Kate."

She nodded as a look of pity and understanding settled in her eyes. "My real name is Katherine Price, although it might as well be Kate Meyers now." The glint of an engagement ring brought a smile to his face. "I grew up in London but lived on the move since joining Interpol ten years ago. I have no relatives to speak of and both parents have passed away. As of yesterday I've officially been relieved of all Interpol duties and have no intentions of clueing them into your affairs. As far as Interpol is concerned you're a successful lawyer with no ties to the Sicilian mafia or otherwise."

Her sensual smile made it difficult not to reciprocate. And even though he still felt uneasy, something told him she was telling the truth. It wasn't like he could compare notes at the moment anyways, the one guy who could've made sense of this mess was gone and likely controlling a criminal empire now.

Kate seemed to read his thoughts and squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm sorry about Dominic. It can't be easy to accept that from a friend."

"It's not." Will shook his head before changing topics. "So what are you going to do next?"

Gently tilting her head she chuckled softly as she looked around. "First things, physio. The doctors say I'll be fine in about four months or so but I'm determined to cut that estimate in half. As for work...I'm not sure. As corrupt as Interpol has become, they still give a decent severance package. It should be enough to start my own counseling practice and put that psych degree to better use I suppose."

Smiling without hesitation Will said, "You're smart, observant and can get anyone to do anything. You sure you don't want work as a PI instead?"

Kate laughed lightly. "My days of espionage are over, Will. I'm tired of spinning tales and gaining people's trust only to shatter it. I'm looking forward to building real relationships with people for a change." Smiling to herself she added, "But if I ever get bored...I take it your offer will stand?"

"You bet," Will assured, glancing to the door when he heard a sound. It passed just as soon as it started when Liam's voice cut in to solve whatever dispute was out there. "So what happens to Liam?"

"That idiot. Great partner but takes stupid risks. When Jeff told me he was going on the stand and fabricate a story I wanted to kill him myself. If Interpol ever found out we'd both land in jail, so I took his place and told the real story, using my testimony and of course blowing any chance of using Dominic as an asset in the future by tipping him off to the status of our investigation." She shook her head as her eyes fluttered with exhaustion. "He's a good investigator, a bit ambitious and stubborn, but good when it counts."

Placing a hand on her shoulder he steadied her. "You need to rest."

"I'm alright," she said, fighting sleep and stifling a yawn and sobering quickly.

"Thanks for telling me everything and coming clean," Will said, watching her carefully and ready to help her lay down when exhaustion won over. "It's just...a lot to process right now."

"I understand," she said, patting his hand and letting go. "But Cook County seems to be my new home and I'm not going anywhere. If there's anything I can do to alleviate your concerns or clear this mess up, don't hesitate to talk to me."

Accepting everything at face value would mean choosing to believe Kate over his best friend. But Kate was still here while his so called best friend was not and although it'd take time for all of this to clear up, he knew one thing that never would. His friendship with Dominic was over but he gained a new one in return.

"Okay," he said finally to Kate's relieved expression.

That's when the door creaked open and Liam walked in, followed by Jeff who shot him a scathing glare. Aside from an icepack on his hand, there was no trace of a fight on Jeff's well groomed hair and wrinkle-free suit making Will feel like a scrapper.

"What's he doing here?" Jeff asked Liam, as he strode over to his fiancée's side and took a seat.

"Kate could you please tell your boyfriend to pipe down before I have to wreck his pretty face," Liam said before disappearing through the door.

Left without a target, Jeff's anger shifted to Will but not before Kate's soft hand found his cheek and his eyes softened her way. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Good, although I'd be much better if you didn't go biting people's heads off." Taking his bruised hand in her own, she examined it carefully and shook her head. "What—"

She didn't get to finish that sentence as Jeff leaned in and kissed her softly. Her hand tangled in his hair, just as glad to see him as he was to see her and Will took that as his cue to leave.

Silently padding out he smiled and closed the door on the happy couple.

"A real Romeo and Juliette, let me tell ya," Liam said from a nearby bench.

Moving past the two guards, Will strode down the hallway towards him. "You have one hell of a partner. Take good care of her."

"Will do gov'," Liam saluted as Will passed. 

* * *

><p>The tasty glass of wine wasn't doing its job. One glass usually calmed her, a second was enough to numb the reality of being a lawyer and a third guaranteed dreamless sleep. It was a great routine which is why she stuck with it so long. But lately that one glass was turning to three if she wanted the same effect. No wonder Grace thought she was an alcoholic.<p>

Setting her glass down she looked at it quizzically.

It's what mom did back in the day. But she was too young to understand what feelings her mom tried to dull. Now that she was older and alone on the couch with nothing but her cell phone, debating her tenth try for Will's answer... she understood.

Love was stupid. So many physiological reactions accompanied one emotion, it was a miracle people were able to function when they fell in love. But what amazed her most of all was how raw, feral and new the whole thing seemed. She loved Peter, sure she did, they had kids, a family, stability, but it was never like this.

She remembered their times out, when they'd fool around and much of it felt...safe. She never had to worry because Peter wasn't 'one of those guys' who came home late. She smiled at her foolishness, he was exactly one of those guys but without the excitement or the warning of being one. She knew she could sit here and blame him for ages, but the truth was she let him get that way. He projected safety and she just went for it. The poor girl from an influential yet broken family needed safety and allowed herself to be blindsided. It was embarrassing and now here she was drinking a glass of wine trying not to listen to these thoughts and go back to being safe.

Her phone didn't get any new calls and Will didn't return any of hers to the point where she was starting to get worried. When Canning announced that Dom and his guard weren't pressing charges she raced out of holding ready to sit down and ask both of them to clue her in. But they were gone and with Kate's accident looming over her head, she didn't want Will in the same room with Dom.

It was getting colder now and she half expected the kids to return home already, but they sounded just fine on the phone, having fun with dad and enjoying the last bits of their long vacation and ready to come home on Wednesday. Meanwhile, Owen was back with Ben, picking up right where they left off. That meant she was alone tonight and if Will didn't answer his phone she'd be cold too.

The doorbell rang and she practically flew to the door, throwing it open to see Will on the other side. Light stubble speckled his jaw and the wind had some fun with his hair, but mainly the light bruise on his cheek and small spots of blood on his collar from the fight told her he didn't even get a chance to go home yet.

"Can I come in?" Will asked nervously after a moment of her just taking him in, assessing the damage with her eyes and not just the physical as his red eyes revealed.

"Yeah, yes of course." She tugged him in but found herself pinned in his arms before she could even close the door. Relaxing, they stood like that, each breathing the other in both knowing the worst was over now. Will kicked the door closed when she walked them backwards towards the living room. 

* * *

><p>The news stations continued to milk the story of Mezzogiorno's CEO late into the night. Every damn channel said the same thing and yet they felt the need to repeat it every half hour with obnoxious not guilty stamps splayed over footage of Dom's body guard getting punched. Any other day it wouldn've been a media nightmare, but the more Will watched with dead eyes the less it seemed real. As if all this was happening to some big shot with an expensive lawyer not two friends.<p>

Pictures of Kate littered the screen as some analysts talked about her involvement with the case. Next a messed up wreckage of twisted steel and tires from the accident. Running both hands over his face he sat up when Alicia returned, tearing his gaze from the gruesome images when she hit the mute button.

They sat in comfortable silence, a better mood surrounding them than the depressing one back in court. If nothing else, at least this nightmare was over.

"Congratulations, Dominic is free," Alicia said but dropped her light tone presumably due to his pained expression.

He never told her the link between him, Kate and Dominic. Now he debated if that was even a good idea.

Thankfully Alicia didn't wait for an answer and slipped her hand into his. So soft, caring and the only innocent thing left in this mess of a case. Covering it with both of his own, he lifted it up to brush his lips against the silky skin.

"I'm sorry about Kate," she said, shattering his assumptions. She looked contemplative for a moment. "She was close to Jeffrey."

"Jeffrey?" He asked in amusement, wondering when she started using his first name.

"Meyers," she added, caressing his cheek, trailing the light bruise. "You need ice."

"It's fine," he whispered, smiling.

She started to get up but he gently pulled her down into his lap. Her arms wrapped over his shoulders held him close, signalling the end of her resistance. Will breathed her in, holding her tight as his body succumbed to her soft massage.

Alicia always cared about other people, it was one thing he loved about her the most. Unfortunately that meant she'd work herself to the ground, skipping meals and bending over backwards just to make sure the world kept spinning. He could feel the tension in her own body as he ran soothing hands over her back and sides. This case hit her harder than he thought, she felt lighter under his touch and the smile he found so alluring rarely made an appearance since their first night a while back.

Leaning back but still holding her securely, Will looked up to the woman who owned his heart. She was smiling down at him, that sexy one reserved just for him and it was hard to bite back on what he wanted to do, but he had to if he was going to say this right.

"Alicia," he began, stopping when her hand slipped into his hair with a silk caress. Allowing himself to enjoy the moment, he continued right away, "come back to Lockhart Gardner."

She stilled and he could feel the unease return to her body along with all the tension he tried to coax out earlier. Alicia didn't say a word as she stared down at him. He could see the gears start to turn as she analyzed this proposal, probably thinking of how many bridges she's already burnt, blaming herself a hundred different ways.

"We need you—"

"I can't." Pausing she looked for a way out but he only held her closer.

"Why? Is it money? I can match Canning dollar for dollar now," Will said, trying to assure her. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Will, how can I ask you or Diane to trust me after the way I left?" She said.

Here it was, the loyalty argument that all lawyers swore by but Alicia actually took seriously. He tried to stifle a smile when her curious eyes landed on him. "Alicia, you did what you had to do. Diane and I respect that."

"You needed me and I left," she said sadly.

He wasn't sure if she was talking about the grand jury or the financial crises that nearly ended the firm before Dom showed up, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting that guilty look out of her eyes and getting her back. "We were a sinking ship, Alicia. No employer expects their best people to sink with them, it's selfish."

"You were on trial—"

"And that's not your fault," he said, running a comforting hand up her arm to rest on her shoulder. "It's over now. The firm's doing better than ever and we need you." Eyes dipping dangerously low, he added, "I need you."

The hand on her shoulder slid along her face, coaxing her to meet his eyes. Sitting up and keeping her firmly in his lap, Will brought his lips to hers, light, methodical and with a touch of blind need to prove that he wasn't letting her go. Not this time. Alicia seemed to be on the same brain wave as she submitted without surrendering. Her hands found the base of his neck and brought him closer as they explored each other's mouths, slowly, thoroughly, completely ignoring the rest of the world.

"So," he groaned, leaning back against his will.

"So," she echoed, grinning, keeping her lips close to his.

"My offer," Will said, smiling as he tried another slow, sensual, seductive kiss which Alicia willingly returned.

"You make a good argument," Alicia said in-between, gasping when his lips found that sensitive spot on her neck. He felt her fingers dig into his hair once more and knew he had her. "I...might..." He tried to draw back and see the answer in her eyes but she kept him still. "Don't move. Don't move..."

He didn't need more encouragement as he worked the spot. Keeping her distracted was easy and the little whoop of excitement when he suddenly lifted her up had them laughing all the way to the bedroom. 

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon when the sun rays hit her eyes. And yet it wasn't so bad at the same time. The warm body spooning her back and tingling her skin with soft puffs of air made this particular morning a great one.<p>

Moving carefully so as not to wake him, she turned in his arms only to find chocolate brown eyes already taking her in.

"Hey," she said, stifling a yawn.

He replied with another one of those kisses that melted her heart. When they broke apart, resting their foreheads together he whispered a 'hey' back.

Last night was another turning point. They managed to get a whole conversation out before hitting the mattress this time and talked through most of the night, interspersed with some exercises he managed to tell her about Dom and Kate. While she knew there was something between him and the mysterious woman she didn't bother pushing it. What would be the point now that she was engaged to Jeffrey? It would only put him back in that dark place and she was enjoying that boyish smile too damn much to do that to him.

The only parts of the story she really wanted to understand was Dom's motivation. Dominic was always a level headed guy who did the right thing regardless of what anyone said. But at the same time he had an almost cult like bond with his family. She didn't want to think of what possible influences made him do what he did to twenty innocent people.

"What's up?" Will must've noticed her spaced out look.

"Nothing," she tried to assure as she stroked the faded scars on his neck. They were basically healed now and she knew she owed Kate big time for that. The reminder made her want to flush all her jewels down the toilet.

Will snagged that hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I can hear the gears turning, Alicia."

She smiled, loving the way light stubble felt on her palm. "I'm just thinking about Dominic. He's gone now," she said, hating how vulnerable she sounded but couldn't help worrying about a friend.

"With good reason," Will added. The sharp edge in his tone only piqued her curiosity. He told her about the fallout but never what started it in the first place. And although she could believe Dominic had something to do with the death of twenty people, she found it hard to think Will hated him completely. You couldn't just write a friend off in the span of a day, or month, or hell even a year as in her case with Kalinda.

"What happened between you two?" She asked, searching, trying to get past his hastily erected poker face.

"It doesn't matter now. He's gone, let it go." Another kiss to her wrist made her eyes flutter. Knowing she'd need to put distance between them if they were ever going to have this conversation she started to move only to feel his arm tugging her back. "No don't," he almost pleaded.

She stilled, looking down to him seriously even as her heart nearly broke at the way he pleaded. "Then tell me what's going on. I'm not doing secrets this time," she said, reaching out to smooth his stray hair. "You lost your best friend. I want to know why?" She pushed memories of Kalinda down hard as she said this. That was different, they weren't...it wasn't pertinent now.

Will avoided her eyes before sinking back into the pillows. She stayed propped on her elbows, looking down at him as that haunted look returned.

"When I first started practicing, Cosmo was in the process of bringing Mezzo stateside." Taking a calming breath he met her eyes. "He wanted my help and I jumped at the chance. I'd bring major business to the firm and I'd be working next to a mentor. It was picture perfect." A sad look crossed his face but he continued, "I tied the deal to our firm and Cosmo became a partner. That's when he began acting weird. He wanted access to our charge account and I caught him trying to get authorization from accounting."

Alicia frowned. Generally partners needed the authority of two other partners if not the whole board before they'd get access to accounting. The fact that he went at it alone would set off alarm bells. "You took this to your partners?"

"No," Will said, shaking his head regretfully. "I confronted him. Owed him that much for bringing in big business. That's when he broke down and told me what bringing the business to the states was really about. The stores were money laundering fronts for his friends in the Sicilian mafia."

Letting that sink in, Alicia took a shaky breath. All those days at Dom's house suddenly made sense. Cosmo's office was a revolving door with men in suits visiting on a daily basis, they always thought it had something to do with the business and now they knew which one. "What did you do?" Alicia asked, rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to ease some of that regret.

"I listened. He told me how they approached him with an offer he couldn't refuse and it was basically do or die back home. They were going to run him out of business if he didn't agree and help expand their money laundering operations."

"So he expanded thanks to blood money," Alicia concluded.

"Right," Will said. "I wanted to blow the whistle but then he told me he was dying." Alicia perked up, finding that a little too convenient. "I know, that's what I thought." Will said, reading her expression. "But it turned out to be legitimate. He needed money for treatment and couldn't use his own funds because they were now being siphoned through the mafia. He couldn't let them know he was weak, they'd take him out and replace him with someone who wasn't."

"How much did he need?" Alicia asked.

"Forty-thousand dollars for a private doctor in Switzerland who was doing clinical trials with an experimental drug."

Now everything made sense, why he endured the grand jury, why he covered the money trail, why he didn't want her involved.

He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"He promised to pay me back the minute he got his cut from the mafia. It took two years but they finally gave him a clean cut that I was able to put back into a client's account. He made me promise never to tell Dom what he was part of or what he did." At this point Will crumbled, all the years of holding this in finally washed over him as he choked back emotion and tried to get up. But Alicia held him back, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and drawing him into a sideways hug. "I had to tell him..."

"Shhh," she soothed, running comforting circles over his side.

They stayed like that for a moment, neither willing to let go as the ramifications fell down around them. Years of carefully built but ultimately wrong decisions finally washed away.

When he was under control again, he continued, "he returned the money, but I screwed up. I got caught trying to put it back and it spooked him and his people enough to back out before anyone could make the link. I basically killed him. Dom's with them now because I screwed up."

"No," she said, holding him tight. "He's with them because he chose to be with them. Will, you didn't make the best decision but I'm glad they caught on." At his confused look she explained. "What do you think would've happened when the stores got busted for money laundering? How different do you think turtle's life would've been?" At his silence she continued, "he wouldn't be here walking like he owns the world."

"Twenty people would still be alive," Will said.

"Yes," she said, trying to get him to see that it was not his fault. "But that's on Dominic, not you. You put yourself at risk to help his father, you did more than any friend would have done. Cosmo had no right to ask you to keep this from Dom and place that burden on your back but it's over now."

Some of her words looked like they stuck. And even though she knew it would be months before he could properly forgive himself, she knew that being honest with her was a start. She wasn't going to let anything this convoluted get between them again.

Dipping his head he caught her lips again in a gentle kiss that conveyed more than his thanks, but a promise.

She couldn't help but make it verbal when they broke for air. "I want this. So no more secrets, okay?"

"No more secrets," he replied, with hopeful eyes and kissed her again. 

* * *

><p>LockhartGardner hadn't changed much since her year long absence. Everyone was still there and the large volume of new faces allowed her to start fresh. A few people from her days were there, third years now, just like herself. The weird animosity and cloak & dagger competitive vibe was gone now that they were higher on the food chain. Requests for drinks still came her way and even though she politely declined, nobody seemed to take it personally. It just wasn't her thing and they really didn't want to change their routine anyways.

She was back and loving it. The only real change was her new office on the forty-second floor, with the rest of the third years. It had a nice view and put her closer to Will.

Diane knocked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Alicia, sorry to throw you in so soon but we're meeting for the Trey deposition in five minutes."

"I'll be right there," Alicia said, diving into her papers. When Diane didn't move she looked up again.

"It's good to have you back, Alicia," Diane said, giving her a genuine smile.

Relief flooded through Alicia. She wasn't sure how Diane would take her moving back, but the business was so good that it looked like any bridges she burned weren't beyond repair. "Thank you. It's good to be back," Alicia replied.

Diane walked off to join the others and Alicia took another look around her office, making sure she had everything.

Another knock sounded.

"Almost there," Alicia said without looking up. They weren't kidding when they said she'd hit the ground running.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could spare a sec."

That voice with a hint of Irish brought her face to face with Liam. The illusive witness that Meyers practically dangled in front of her only to pull away at the last moment looked better now. Clean shaven and dry eyed he looked a lot more respectable in that leather jacket than that time it was paired with workman's pants.

"Actually," she began, hesitating. There was so much she wanted to know, but this was not the right time. "I need to go. We can talk later."

"I was hoping now would work better. I'd really like to get something off my hands before the hounds come for it," he replied, shifting on both feet, clearly uncomfortable.

This was her first day back and making the right impression was life or death right now. She could see people settling in at the conference table.

"Can I help you?" a voice beside him asked.

Alicia's eyes settled on Kalinda as she stopped at his side. And some things just didn't change. Forcing her look of contempt down, she had no choice but to let her intervene as the conference room filled.

"Kalinda Sharma, next best thing I guess," Liam replied, taking both women for a shock.

"Look, you two can talk...I need to," Alicia said, trying to extricate herself.

"I got this," Kalinda said, keeping sharp eyes on Liam, echoing the confrontational attitude that she had with Blake but coming with more curiosity than cautiousness.

Taking her seat next to Will she watched them from the corner of her eye as they waited on opposing counsel to get there.

"Is that Liam?" Will asked, leaning over to her.

She looked to him with surprise. "Wait, you know him?"

"Sort of," he said, watching carefully as Kalinda led the man away to her office. "What did he want?"

Alicia shrugged in answer as opposing counsel walked in. 

* * *

><p>Will sat behind his desk, forming a steeple with his hands as he looked between the pictures and files on his desk and Liam, the man who brought them over.<p>

Kalinda, perched on the corner of his desk had an unreadable expression, but kept a close eye on Liam. Alicia stood between them looking unsure, worried and nervous all at the same time. He could feel her tension mix with his own. This was huge.

"I don't understand. You worked with Kate, why didn't both of you just take this to your higher ups at Interpol?" Will asked.

"You saw what happened at your trial. We're a corrupt department, Mr. Gardner," Liam replied, eyes darting between him and settling on Kalinda. "Course', you'd know all about that."

"They pulled the investigation, but Kate and Liam continued it on their own," Kalinda offered, eyes still on Liam.

"You were going to testify," Alicia said, not caring about the weak ethics of disclosure for this. "What happened?"

"Kate happened. I offered to go hostile but she told me to keep my head down and took my place." He shrugged, "Gotta admit, she was more involved than I was."

"Your scars tell us otherwise," Alicia said. Kalinda and Will both looked at her questioningly. "When you met with Mr. Meyers and me, you showed us scars inflicted on you by Mr. Turelli. We could have opened an assault maybe kidnapping case against him but you went hostile."

Liam grinned, shifting deeper into his seat as he watched her carefully. "We had to convince you to put me up on the stand, but I couldn't risk looking like I was helping you. Bosses were watching. But she always said you had a way of connecting with abused clients. Glad the scars went to good use."

"What?" Alicia asked as the feeling of being used washed over her.

"Staged, sorry sweetheart those scars weren't gifts from Turelli."

"Don't call her that," Kalinda and Will said coolly at the same time, creating some awkwardness in the room for Liam to revel in.

"The events happened but the man in question is dead and no body's been found. I just took his identity, that's why Kate had a fit about it," Liam explained.

At this point Will didn't know where legal ethics began and where they ended. Technically he should report this, but seeing as how this wasn't their case anymore he could sit on his thumbs without reprimand.

"What do you want us to do with this?" Will asked after a while.

"Anything you can. Interpol burns me tomorrow and with that they'll take my work and bury it," Liam explained as a pained expression came over him. "Everything me and the queen bee worked for will disappear. We know it."

The documents he brought listed years of detailed systemic fraud. While it wasn't enough to pin Dominic to any serious charge, it would make it harder for him to expand internationally.

Picking a picture of Kate's look of forced control as she drove down the street, he made his decision. Reaching into his desk, he pulled an old notebook, found the card and gave it to Liam.

"Patrick Benjamin. He's clean and he tried turning me against Cosmo Turelli's years ago, give him a call and give all this to him."

Liam accepted the card but didn't seem convinced. "Hang on now. You don't want to do anything?"

"If we sue now, he'll get away with fraud. He'll manipulate the system any way he can and we'd get a repeat of my trial. Take this to Patrick, he might even offer you protection."

Liam seemed to consider arguing, but the three determined faces kept his mouth shut. Gathering his evidence he stood.

"And Liam, when this is all over, consider working for us sometime," Will said, ignoring Kalinda's surprised look. "You and Kate did one hell of a job."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said before leaving.

Alicia looked like she wanted to stay, but a calm glance from him got her moving. Kalinda wanted an explanation but he really wanted to talk first.

When the door closed she rounded on him. "Looking for a new investigator?"

"A second one," he replied, looking at her carefully. She was withdrawn, even more so than usual and that spark of energy was slowly dying out. At first he thought it was because of the case, but even now he realized it was just too much work for one person. "You need a second pair of eyes, K. I barely saw you when we were working the biggest case of the year."

She seemed to consider his words but replied, "I can handle it."

"I know you can. That's why you'll be hiring and you'll be the supervisor," Will said, smiling at her deer in headlights expression. "This isn't punishment. You're brilliant and I've been working you too hard."

She nodded in understanding and even let a small smile slip. "Thanks."

With that she was out the door. 

* * *

><p>Alicia caught up with her in a heartbeat, slipping into the elevator. At first she didn't want to say anything, after all she was the one who recommended they don't say anything, but that was a long time ago. Too long.<p>

She could feel Kalinda's unease and it hurt to know that she was the cause.

"Look, I just want to say it's a new day," Alicia began, as she reached over and pressed the button for the ground floor. "I want to start fresh."

Kalinda watched her thoughtfully and Alicia was sure their friendship was done when she didn't say anything for the longest time. Then her shoulders relaxed and...was that nervousness? "I'd...like that too."

The admission, while small meant a lot and the tension in the tiny car eased when the doors opened on the ground floor.

Feeling courageous Alicia turned back to see Kalinda was still watching her, nervous, waiting to see if this was real. "There used to be this tradition of Tequila shots around here."

"I don't think it left," Kalinda offered, smiling only when Alicia laughed and led the way out.

It was well past midnight at Will's place and he was alone. Today marked the end of a saga and return to normal ground. He was happy to put all this behind him and ecstatic to have Alicia back, but the bitter taste of putting the final nail in Dom's looming coffin didn't sit right with him.

At the same time, Alicia's words urging him to let it go echoed in his head. He smiled at the thought of her. It was late but he knew exactly where she was by the frequent drunk texts coming his way from both her and Kalinda, urging him to come down and check out the vacancy.

He wanted to, but there was something about hotels he wanted to avoid, so he sent her the invite to his place instead and regretted not taking her up on the offer instead, as he brooded in the apartment alone.

The sloppy entrance, mixed with the clatter of keys and a laugh let him know she was home. He smiled, liking it, home.

She stumbled into his arms and they both sank to the floor, laughing at the scene.

"Hey," she said, lazily, cradled against him.

"Hey yourself," he replied, "had fun?"

"Tequila," she answered, with a sigh. "Fixes everything, you should've had some."

"Maybe next time," he said, smiling as he started to pick her up. "Bed?"

"No." She stopped him with a hand over his heart and studying him through the haze. "How are you? I mean...Dom...the evidence...Liam...office? You okay?"

Will smiled at her slurs and attempts to make sense. But knew she wouldn't move without an answer. "I didn't want to do it. But I'll be fine."

"Yeah?" She inquired, looking sober and thoughtful.

"Yeah." Distracting her with a kiss he picked her up and headed for the bedroom, unable to stop a chuckle at her relieved expression.

"We'll be fine," she whispered, passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Taking off her shoes and as much else as he could, he curled up beside her and held her close. "We'll be fine," he echoed before drifting to dreamless sleep.

**The End  
><strong>

**A/N: **And that's a wrap folks! This has been my favorite fandom to write for; I've never received such structured and well put together reviews before. Thank you for making this process as fun for me as it seemed to be for you. I look forward to writing more Good Wife fics!

So what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? I'd love to hear your thoughts but you already knew that ;D


End file.
